Overcoming
by hifield
Summary: They both carried scars, seen and unseen, - reminders of how little control one really has in life. Can love find a way of breaking through and healing? A Pegasus love story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This started out as a one-shot story about one of my favorite couples … somewhere along the line it turned into something bigger. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or the awesome characters but I enjoy keeping the series alive. No copyright infringement is intended.

_Thank you Bailey for all your help and encouragement!_

_Special thanks to LMXB for holding me to my schedule!_

* * *

Chapter 1

Ronon walked into the mess hall joining Sheppard and Teyla once he'd filled his tray. The threesome spent the first few minutes discussing some of the new recruits before Ronon spotted Dr. Keller enter the dining room taking a seat at an empty table directly in his line of sight. Curiosity getting the better of him he decided it was time to ask a few questions.

"So, what's with the Doc?" Ronon asked, leaving the question hanging for either of them to answer.

"What do you mean?" Sheppard answered quickly … too quickly.

"She doesn't seem to join in much … why?"

"Do you have interest in the doctor?" Teyla inquired sincerely. She'd often thought the two would make a good match.

"I don't like seeing her so sad," he offered hoping to take the attention off himself.

"You didn't answer Teyla's question," John announced smirking.

"You didn't answer mine," he scowled.

Ronon sat confused watching Sheppard and Teyla exchange a quick look of understanding between each other. Knowing he wasn't included in their silent communication he frowned and waited for one of them to answer his question.

"Thank you for your company," Teyla smiled nodding to both men, "I have a sparring session in a few minutes so I will take my leave."

Ronon saw the small disapproving glare Sheppard shot at her before she gathered her tray and left the room again causing him to wonder what they were hiding.

"You up for a little hand to hand training," John asked, arching his eyebrows in a friendly challenge.

"As soon as you answer my question," he growled. "What's going on with the Doc?"

"Why do you think something's wrong … maybe she's just shy."

"Maybe … but there's something haunting in her eyes."

"Yeah … well, she's had a hard year," the Colonel sighed, running a hand through his hair. "So, are you just curious or looking to stake a claim?"

"Maybe … is she with anyone … I always see her alone."

"Let's take this outside," Sheppard suggested grabbing his bottle of water as they walked out on the balcony. "I don't want to see her get hurt so you'd better be sure," John warned as he began to pace on the far side of the balcony, thankful they were alone.

"What happened to her?" Ronon asked, leaning back against the railing.

"Jennifer was with us when we came through the gate …part of the original expedition and Beckett's assistant. You should have seen her then," Sheppard chuckled softly at the memory, "she was full of wonder and innocence… one of the few people who could actually make me laugh. She'd worked for a year at the SGC and then got caught up in all the excitement of putting the Atlantis expedition together. I guess she knew Beckett from her college days or residency years and he convinced her to come."

"So she came alone?" Ronon asked. "No friends or family came with her?" he added, amazed at her bravery.

"Yep … all by her lonesome."

"Colonel Sheppard … this is the control center … please respond," Chuck announced into his radio.

"This is Sheppard … what's up."

"Dr. Weir has requested your presence along with your team in the conference room ASAP."

"On my way," he assured the gate tech. "Come on Chewy … something's up."

"We're not done here," Ronon growled as they hurried through the mess hall.

Sheppard felt a sense of relief as they ran through the corridors knowing he'd have to continue his discussion but thankful for the short reprieve. He didn't like talking about the young doctor without her permission but a small measure of hope settled over him at the thought of Ronon taking interest in her … as crazy as it sounded, they complimented each other.

~000~

"Everyone please take a seat," Dr. Weir encouraged as Rodney and Teyla entered the room. "Major Lorne is on M1X-322 and requesting medical assistance."

Everyone around the table turned as Dr. Keller rushed in, "I'm so sorry … it took me longer to suture a cut than I'd anticipated."

"Take a seat doctor … we were just getting started," Elizabeth assured her. "Major Lorne relayed that a hunting party was attacked by a pack of large animals … closest comparison would be to a group of wild dogs and they've asked for a healer and medicine. The village is about a mile from the gate and the weather is good."

"We'll go by foot … Doc, I'm assuming you'll be traveling with us, how long will it take you to get ready?" the Colonel inquired.

"Maybe fifteen minutes," she answered nervously. Jennifer had been in Atlantis since the first arrival but with all that'd happened to her she'd not racked up many off world hours. It still made her uncomfortable to walk through the gate.

"Gear up and we'll meet in the gate room in twenty minutes … Ronon, help Doc with her supplies," Sheppard ordered.

After Weir dismissed the briefing Ronon hurried to his room to grab his weapons then proceeded to the infirmary to help Jennifer with her supply bags. He didn't like the idea of her going on off world missions but at least he'd be there to keep her safe. The woman had caught his attention and he didn't know exactly what to do about it.

~000~

"You okay … you seem jumpy," Ronon said as they walked together down the path toward the settlement.

"I haven't done much gate travel … spent some time on New Athos which required traveling back and forth a few times … still not used to it but I'm working on it," she explained smiling.

"I thought you'd like to get out of Atlantis … see something different once in a while," he suggested.

"I do like getting to know some of the people we trade with. I guess you could say I'm just more of a home body," she clarified. Seeing the frown furrow between his eyes she expanded a bit on her explanation, "I'm more comfortable at home than on other worlds."

"So you'd rather be on Earth?" Ronon asked a bit disappointed.

"What … oh… not at all. Actually, I think of Atlantis and the Pegasus as my home. I don't really have anyone back on Earth, especially now that my Dad is gone."

"So no one is waiting for you to come home?" he asked, feeling a bit sad for her but at the same time happy that she wasn't spoken for.

"No," she snorted sarcastically, "I'm not the type people wait for." Glancing sideways she noticed Ronon scowling and realized how negative she sounded. "I'm sorry … that didn't come out right. I've been known to get too involved with my work … not much of a social life on Earth or on Atlantis," she chuckled.

"Same here. It used to be different before the Wraith. The whole galaxy was different."

"Do you ever wish you could go back?" Jennifer asked.

"I used to think about Sateda a lot but what's done is done … best to just make something out of what we've got … plenty of time to rebuild after the Wraith are gone."

"I'm glad they found you, Ronon. I know we haven't talked much but you're a good man … you deserve some peace," Jennifer offered. She rarely engaged in conversation with anyone lately but the warrior was easy to talk to and she felt safe in his company. Rounding the bend in the path the settlement opened up in front of them saving her from further embarrassment as her cheeks warmed from his gaze. For a brief moment she allowed herself the enjoyment of a simple conversation without the recurring memories of her past. Ronon was safe ground … once he discovered she was damaged she figured he'd make himself scarce.

As the team entered the village they were met by the Elders who led them to the community center they would use as a clinic for the injured. Jennifer found two of the hunters already situated on mats being attended to by their local healer.

Ronon watched Jennifer take control of the clinic and the meager medical staff that looked after the local population. They were a fairly small village although considered a good-sized settlement according to Pegasus standards. After a short conversation with the healer she began assigning tasks to the volunteers and setting up her equipment. Ronon grabbed Sergeant Rivers to help move furniture around while Lorne filled Sheppard in on the details.

Jennifer made short work of stabilizing the men and starting them on intravenous fluids preparing for treatment … neither had anything life threatening but would require an abundance of sutures … these were the lucky ones. She knew two others were being transported from deeper in the woods with more substantial injuries. Evidently the animals that had attacked the hunting party were powerful predators with a killer instinct. The pack had stalked the group of men who were totally focused in on a herd of gabors, an animal similar to Earth's deer, and were not aware of their plight until it was too late.

"Hey Doc, how're they doing?" Sheppard asked nodding toward the injured men.

"They're in pretty good shape … lot of deep bite wounds so I'll put them on strong antibiotics once I have them stitched up to offset any chance of infection. The other men sound like they might have worse injuries."

"I'll take some men and meet the hunters … see if we can be of any help," the military leader announced as Ronon joined the conversation.

"I'd like to join you Colonel … I can assess the injuries and apply some first aid on the trail," Jennifer requested.

"No Doc," Ronon stated firmly. "We don't know what kind of threat you'd be facing … I'll take a first aid kit and you can tell me what to do over the radio." He wasn't about to send her into a dangerous situation. His feelings were changing toward the healer and his protective instincts had kicked into overdrive.

Jennifer knew there'd be no arguing with the warrior. As much as she wanted to be there to do her own exam she knew she'd never win this battle. Giving a silent nod to Ronon she handed over a first aid kit, "Radio me if you have any questions."

Jennifer went back to work on her patients that were already in the clinic finishing just as the hunting party arrived with the other injured men. Ronon, Sheppard and the other members of Lorne's team helped settle the wounded men on beds around the room. Atlantis' doctor quickly shooed everyone out of the small space promising to send word as soon as the men were treated and awake. Lorne once again held back and assisted Jennifer with the scanner,

Just short of six hours later all the patients were resting comfortably with the lights dimmed for the night. Jennifer removed her gloves with a heavy sigh, disposing of them as she found a chair at the back of the room. She watched Lorne move toward her as she worked the kinks out of her neck.

"Hey Doc … how'd it go?" Evan asked, moving around to the back of her chair he began rubbing her shoulders, a routine they'd maintained whenever circumstances afforded… Evan had helped several times get the kinks out after a long night of surgery and Jennifer usually reciprocated with chocolate.

"They should all make a full recovery … they may not feel like hunting any time soon," she offered sarcastically. "Do you know how good that feels?"

"I think you've mentioned it a time or two," he chuckled knowing she appreciated the massage.

"Well, Major, I see why you're so popular with the female personnel," Sheppard teased as he and Ronon approached.

"It's all in the hands," he grinned, wiggling his fingers in the air.

Jennifer rolled her eyes at his antics while pulling her legs up on the chair so she could rest her head on her knees. It'd been a long day and she hoped for nothing more than a warm bath and a hot cup of tea. As grueling as the day had been she was completely content on the outcome … no deaths and no permanent injuries … hard to ask for much more than that.

"Don't go falling asleep on us Doc," Sheppard said, surveying the room. "Is everything secured here?"

"Yes, I've talked with their healer and she's confident they can take over. It won't take me long to pack up my supplies."

"Leave it … we can do it in the morning … you need sleep now," he ordered, handing her a disposable rain poncho from his tact vest.

"I don't understand … and what's this for?" she asked holding up the plastic protection.

"It's been raining for the past two hours Doc," Ronon announced.

"Come on … the locals have turned the building next door into a bunk house for us. It lacks amenities but beats the hell out of walking to the gate in this storm," Sheppard explained.

Jennifer felt the fingers of panic begin to run up her spine as she analyzed her situation. Her nightly routine was very private starting with a hot shower or bubble bath and ending with nightmares that robbed her of much needed sleep. She wasn't about to share her nightly ordeal with anyone especially Sheppard and Lorne's teams.

"No, no, no … I don't mind walking in the rain. It's what … forty-five minutes, maybe an hour and we'll be home … I'm ready right now and we all have these rain doo-dahs," she exclaimed holding up her poncho.

"The path to the gate is a muddy bog right now and we don't even have moonlight to help light the way … it's safer to wait until morning," the Colonel explained, confused by her insistence on going home immediately.

"What if I'm needed back on Atlantis," she reasoned urgently.

"Relax, Jennifer, I've already sent word we'll be delayed. You've had a long day … best you get a good night's sleep and we'll be home and debriefed before lunch." Sheppard was firm but purposed to keep a close eye on her. It wasn't like her to be so unreasonable… she was nervous and reckless in her judgment, which was totally out of character.

"Let's go, Doc … you can use me as a shield," Ronon offered, grinning. He'd noticed her rash behavior too and wondered what was driving her.

The small group dashed to the building next door, stumbling through the door to the welcome glow of a fire burning in the pit in the center of the room. Teyla handed out towels the villagers had left for them ushering her teammates closer to the fire. The room was large and open with mats and bedrolls scattered around the area. Teyla pointed out a private area toward the back of the room where she could change into something dryer. Thankfully her pack always contained a pair of lounge pants and an extra t-shirt… a bit skimpy but at least they were dry.

Jen moved closer to the fire taking a seat on a low bench. Rodney was soundly snoring on the other side of the room with two of Lorne's men who were resting while Rivers was on patrol. She sat rubbing her hands together over the flames working the chill out of her bones and analyzing her situation. The young doctor chastened herself for the irrational fear she allowed to grip her heart. Here she sat safely surrounded by the fiercest Atlantis had to offer … there was no reason for nightmares tonight.

After a few calming breathes, she moved over to an empty bedroll close to the door. The thought of being in the throes of another nightmare with no path of escape was extremely stressful … location was a huge factor in her choice. At this point only a small handful of people knew about her past and she hoped to keep it that way. She still didn't have many friends but that was nothing out of the ordinary. Growing up she was immersed in the educational fast track leaving little time to nurture close bonds. Now as an adult she found herself lacking in certain social skills making it next to impossible to experience a loving and lasting relationship with someone from the opposite sex … something she longed for with all her heart. Her confidence was unwavering in her professional life but almost nonexistent on a personal level. If she were destined to be alone she needed to do it here … in the Pegasus galaxy.

Atlantis was her lifeline.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much to all of you, who've read, reviewed and alerted my story … all your encouragement is very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2

Ronon discreetly watched Jennifer from across the room warming herself at the fire before claiming her bed for the night. Ever since his discussion with Sheppard concerning the young woman he'd kept an eye on her as he sorted through his own feelings. Once she'd settled in for the night he slipped out to the front porch to continue his conversation with his teammate.

"Hey," Ronon softly greeted as he approached Sheppard.

"I wondered when you'd show up," the Colonel smirked moving further away from the front door. "Is she asleep?"

"Yah, she looked worried about something," he answered frowning.

"I noticed you spent some time with Doc on the trail this morning …so what did you decide?" Sheppard asked.

"I plan to speak with her of bonding … when the time is right," he confided. "What happened last year?"

Sheppard looked at his friend sighing heavily before continuing, "Halfway through our first year we found ourselves in the middle of a twenty year storm …like nothing I'd ever seen before. We decided to evacuate the base so Ford and I went to Manara to find shelter for our people for a night or two. Their leader was a very reluctant host," Sheppard sneered at the recollection.

Dredging up all the old memories knotted Sheppard's stomach making him antsy. The last thing he wanted to be talking about in the middle of the night on a foreign planet in a driving rainstorm was another one of his bad decisions. Regrets didn't begin to cover how he felt about the situation.

"His name was Smeadon … an opportunistic S.O.B. He wanted to get something of value for his trouble and our offer of gratitude didn't impress him. After we left he contacted the Genii and proposed a more lucrative arrangement. In the mean time, Jennifer evacuated through the gate with the rest of the personnel and set up a temp clinic for the night."

Sheppard started pacing uncomfortably as he continued with the story. He'd failed Jennifer and didn't like to talk about it. Rarely a day went by he didn't think about what she'd gone through… talking about it never helped.

"While Radek and McKay were working out a way to save the city, the Genii were collaborating with Smeadon to take Atlantis. It came down to the last minute, as usual, but McKay saved the city, while we fought off the Genii convincing Kolya that it was useless and he should save his men."

"The Genii military leader took what was left of his team along with a boatload of our supplies and left through the gate giving Rodney only seconds to get the shield up. We started bringing our people back to the city as soon as it was safe but it was pretty chaotic. By the time we noticed Keller was missing it'd been almost a day."

"Why so long?" Ronon growled, angry she'd been forgotten.

Sheppard shoved his hand through his hair as he increased his pacing to match his level of frustration. He hated discussing his failure to take care of someone under his protection. She'd been left behind and there was no excuse.

"Beckett started questioning her whereabouts. He'd been helping Teyla get the Athosians evacuated off the mainland before the storm hit and never made it to the emergency refugee location. Once he realized she'd never made it back to Atlantis he alerted us. We put together a rescue team, grabbed Beckett and left for Manara."

"I don't get it … why her? Why risk a fight with Atlantis?" the Satedan snarled.

"Come to find out, Kolya refused to follow through with his grand reward for Smeadon since he'd lost so many of his men during the attack. The Manara leader was furious and decided taking one of our people was a good idea. Still don't know what his plans were … hold her for ransom or just use her for a punching bag. I wasn't in a negotiating mood," Sheppard fumed, recounting how furious he was at the time, which wasn't much different than how he felt at the present time.

"Where'd you find her?"

John moved over to the porch rail leaning on his forearms as the memories flooded to the front of his mind. After Ronon joined him at the far end of the porch he continued, "Once we were on the ground we moved immediately to the leader's compound. It was the middle of the night and they weren't expecting us so it was easy to get into the complex. We split up to cover more ground and fifteen minutes in I found her in the lower level thrown in a holding room."

Sheppard took a few minutes to collect himself. This was one of the hardest moments in his career to re-live and the last time he planned on sharing it with anyone. "I gotta tell ya buddy," he began with a hitch in his voice, "she was in bad shape. I was afraid to touch her for fear of making it worse."

"Was she awake?" Ronon asked, hoping she was unconscious through most of her ordeal.

"When I found her, no … she was out but woke when we started to transport her. I knew the longer we stayed the higher the chances of ending up in a fire fight but needed to check out her injuries before we bolted for the jumper. After radioing the team to meet me in the dungeon I took some time to check her out."

"It looked like they'd taken their time inflicting most of the damage over a series of interrogations. Cuts and bruises covered her face … looked like her shoulder was dislocated … one wrist was broken but no other breaks I could see. Once Carson arrived he determined at least three of her ribs were broken as well. We quickly pieced together a crude stretcher and headed for the door. "

"What about Smead… or whatever you called him?" Ronon asked, forgetting the guys name but needing to know if he was taken care of.

"Our first year in Pegasus we were on our own and tended to revert to "Old West" justice. Ford and I took point once we had Jennifer ready to move and were just about out of the complex when we ran into Smeadon and his guards. Didn't take long to clear the way," John explained with a raised eyebrow,

"Good," Ronon growled. He'd watched enough old westerns with Sheppard and McKay to know what was meant by what _wasn't_ said.

Visions of Jennifer's battered and broken body filled Sheppard's mind with anguish and guilt. He was useless and crippled when it came to offering emotional support… he felt much more effective administering punishment. Had time allowed, he'd have spent more time with Smeadon … eye for an eye and all that, but they really needed to get Jennifer back to Atlantis.

"It took Doc a couple of months before she felt like her old self physically … lots of physical therapy but she still wasn't herself. She needed some time to heal emotionally so Teyla arranged for her to spend time with the Athosians and Elizabeth signed off on it. It helped a lot and to most people they'd never known what she'd gone through … that's why we're rather protective of repeating her story to anyone. But I miss the twinkle in her eye that died on Manara … I'd appreciate it if you could do something about that," he suggested sighing heavily.

"So what exactly did she have to go through?"

"She didn't offer a play by play and I didn't push. As far as the official report goes she didn't know what they wanted and was rescued before her captors made any demands… I'm not willing to press her for details. Sheppard ran his hands through his hair as he turned and leaned back against the railing, "I read Beckett's report … it ran through a list of injuries … broken ribs, lacerations and bruises over a good deal of her body, dislocated shoulder, a broken eardrum, bruised kidney, broken wrist … I stopped reading about half way through the report.

"Who's looking out for her now," Ronon growled, angry at Sheppard, Atlantis and the Ancients for letting it happen.

"What do you mean?" Sheppard asked confused and a bit defensive.

"Who watches over her?"

"No one in particular … I think I'd know if someone was bothering her."

"Then no one is her protector?" the Satedan asked incredulously. Try as he may, he still couldn't understand Earth culture. Did this world not value their women?

"Doc knows we won't let anything happen to her again … I'll make sure she's safe," John frowned.

"You should have brought her into your inner circle … it should be plain to everyone that you are her defender. You'll keep her safe but does she know that … does she feel safe?" the frustrated warrior barked at his teammate.

As the two moved swiftly toward an overheated "incident" on the front porch they heard the front door open.

~OO~

Jennifer tried to settle herself on the sleeping mat using some breathing techniques Teyla had taught her. Taking deep breaths she worked at pushing her fears aside while imagining sunny beaches and warm sand. Exhaustion soon took over and the doctor drifted into a fitful sleep.

Dr. Keller set up her supplies and instruments on the folding table in her makeshift clinic. They were only scheduled to spend the night … two nights at the most so a clinic was probably not necessary but it kept her busy … better safe than sorry. As she was preparing for bed she heard someone calling for her outside the tent. Joining the stranger she discovered he was from the Magistrate's compound and their leader was urgently seeking an audience with the healer. Not knowing what to expect, Jennifer grabbed her first aid kit and left with the messenger.

Having two full moons to illuminate the path didn't help much with the creep factor. Some sort of laughing "monkeys" swung from tree to tree along their route … combined with the other eerie noises the woods provided left her feeling very uneasy. Once Jennifer and her escort entered the compound she was immediately grabbed and dragged through the hallway toward their leader's throne. Smeadon sat with a brilliant crown on his head as he barked orders to his soldiers surrounding her.

"Bring her here," the commander growled as he descended the throne platform to stand in front of the prisoner. "You will pay for your interference in my plan. Atlantis should have surrendered to the Genii, now I am forced to finish the job. Your city will be in my control before the night is out and I will kill everyone who is still on Atlantis when we march through the Ring."

Jennifer watched as all the spectators began to shout and cheer their approval. Two Wraith queens stood to the side fighting over who got to feed on her… their menacing teeth sending chills through her body. The young doctor fought hard to wrench herself free to no avail. Once Smeadon reached her he issued blow after to blow to her face and body … each blow harder the louder she screamed.

Dr. Keller shot to a sitting position inhaling sharply as the nightmare reached a terrifying intensity. Frozen in place she worked hard to get herself under control. The dream had been especially frightening tonight just as she feared… this is not where she wanted to be when the night terrors hit. Scanning the room she assured herself that no one seemed aware of her distress. Feeling shaken and still not totally in control Jen rolled off her mat and quickly moved to escape the room hoping some fresh air would calm her nerves.

Ronon and Sheppard heard the commotion from the other end of the porch watching in surprise as Jennifer stumbled out the door. Both men pulled themselves away from the railing they'd been leaning against and stood alert as Jennifer gasped for breath and surveyed her immediate area in a fearful state.

"Doc … you okay?" Sheppard called out to the panicked woman.

"Oh … I, um … I'm sorry… I didn't realize anyone was out here. I was … couldn't … just needed some air," she rattled off trying to come up with some viable excuse for her shaken condition.

The Colonel moved closer assessing the situation as he approached, "anyone bothering you?"

"No, no, no … just … couldn't sleep," she mumbled while casting sideways glances at Ronon. The thought of having to educate someone new on the origin of her night terrors was humiliating … she hated the thought of losing the Satedan's respect.

Sheppard immediately picked up on her discomfort at having to explain herself in front of Ronon and took the initiative, "Ronon, why don't you go find the doc something a bit warmer," he suggested, nodding toward her bare feet and flimsy nightclothes.

John waited until the front door quietly closed before turning to Jennifer," Nightmare?"

She nodded silently casting her gaze toward the darken horizon watching the rain pour down.

John nodded with her realizing why she was so adamant about returning to Atlantis. "Are you still having dreams about Manara?"

"Yes," she answered, nervously.

After gathering some warmer clothing Ronon returned to the porch and silently stood in the shadows guarding their privacy from intrusions.

"Colonel, can I ask you not to put this incident in your mission report. I'm afraid the IOA and SGC might look upon my nightmares as a weakness that needs to be dealt with."

"Why are you so worried Doc? We all have our secret demons to deal with. I'm not about to out you for yours," he assured her. "Besides … would it be so bad to take a short R&R trip back to Earth? After all you've been through I'm sure SGC would give you some leave time."

"No, thank you Colonel … this is where I want to be. Seriously … I don't know how much relaxation I'd actually get if I returned for any amount of time … I'd probably spend my whole leave worrying about being replaced," she signed sarcastically.

Sheppard felt the need to clear the air but found it hard to talk to bring up the subject, "So… uhh… how are you doing… I mean are you feeling okay… do you need anything … or maybe someone to talk to?" he stammered feeling very uncomfortable.

"I don't understand … are you unhappy with my performance? Has Dr. Beckett expressed dissatisfaction with me?" she frowned anxiously.

"No! Nothing like that at all … you're doing a great job."

"Then I'm not sure what you're getting at," she murmured, confused and embarrassed.

"I think I might have dropped the ball," he began, pacing the short width of the porch and rubbing his face nervously. Shooting a quick glance at Ronon still standing in the shadows, he plunged forward, "I should've kept better tabs on you … should have helped you more … helped you feel safe. At the very least I should have helped you through the nightmares."

"I'm sorry … I don't know what to say," Jennifer offered worriedly. "I've been on my own for so long …" Jennifer found herself unable to continue overwhelmed with emotion. She was doing her best to hold back the tears she felt threatening what little composure she had in light of her circumstances.

Seeing her distress, Ronon felt it was time for a little intervention. "Hey … this should help," he softly mumbled putting a jacket around her shoulders.

Sheppard received some merciful intervention himself as his radio came to life requesting his presence with the village council. "I'm sorry, Doc, I need to tend to something. Can we finish this when I get back? I can see if you're still awake later."

"Thanks … I think we're fine John … I appreciate your concern," Jennifer answered while fidgeting with her cold feet.

"Why don't you go in and get warm … try to get some sleep," he suggested.

"I think I'll just sit out here for a little bit if you don't mind … calm the jitters."

The Colonel awkwardly reached forward giving her shoulder a clumsy squeeze before making eye contact with Ronon … silently making his wishes known he turned protection duties over to the Satedan before leaving the porch.

Ronon wordlessly moved Jennifer over to the porch bench encouraging her to sit, "Here, these should help," he instructed putting a thick pair of wool socks on her feet receiving a small smile for his efforts. "Mind if I sit with you?

"Sure … as long as you're not babysitting," she sighed.

"Isn't that something you do with children?" he asked confused. "I don't think of you as a child," he said firmly.

"Sorry … feeling a little vulnerable tonight."

"Nightmare?" he asked as they sat together on the bench.

"Do they ever go away?" she quietly groaned, leaning her head on the top of his arm. She knew he wouldn't take it in a flirtatious manner … she considered Ronon safe. Beyond a shadow of a doubt she knew he'd never even consider her in that way.

"Sorry little one … they never truly go away," he confirmed quietly, moving his arm around her shoulder and drawing her closer.

"Do you still have hard dreams?" she wondered out loud.

"They come but I try not to dwell on what I can't change." Leaning back against the house he relaxed in companionable silence. Soon he began to feel her tears soak through his shirt and smiled to himself knowing she needed the release.

Jennifer felt safe next to Ronon allowing herself the luxury of tears outside the refuge of her quarters. He would understand and wouldn't judge. Wrapping the coat tighter around her body she relaxed closing her eyes and pushing all her questions and worries to the back of her mind. She'd think about it tomorrow.

Ronon could feel her finally relax and melt into his side. He'd known for quite some time that this was the woman he wished to spend his life with and feeling her pressed against his side only confirmed it … she felt right. Now he just needed to get her to realize it as well.

"You should get some sleep," he whispered, helping her to her feet.

"I'm exhausted," she agreed as they made their way to the door. "Thank you Ronon … you're a good man," she softly declared squeezing his hand.

"I'll be just across the room if you need me," he assured her nodding toward his own sleeping mat. Moving to the other side of the room he knew he'd get little sleep the rest of the night … he planned on keeping watch till the sun came up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dr. Keller continued working long days in her lab spending more and more hours in the infirmary as needed. She enjoyed working with Carson and had always thrived doing surgery and treatment procedures but still felt most comfortable working by herself. She worried at times that she was burning herself out but feared if she allowed any idle time in her schedule she'd end up reflecting on her capture and torture on Manara and knew she still wasn't ready to deal with that part of her life. She just wanted things back like they used to be.

Ronon kept watch over his desired one as if she was already his. He didn't crowd her but dropped off the occasional meal and established a routine of chatting with her several times a week whenever he happened to be in the infirmary. He'd become very creative with his excuses for dropping by but his patience was growing thin and his desire to make his intentions public was almost overwhelming. Regardless of how they did things on Earth he was about to throw caution to the wind and brand her as his. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of any sane way to "stake his claim" as Sheppard put it short of throwing her over his shoulder and carting her off to his quarters to live happily ever after. Instinct warned him this was not a good idea.

~000~

"You're awfully quiet this morning," Sheppard stated between bits of oatmeal knowing his teammate was mulling something over as he stared out the window in the corner of the mess hall.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," Ronon growled wishing to be left alone.

"Doesn't look like nothing … spill," Sheppard urged.

Knowing his team leader wouldn't leave it along Ronon decided to glean any helpful suggestions John might have to offer. Besides, he was out of ideas and needed some direction. "Not sure what to do about Doc," he said frowning.

"Why? What's happened … is someone bothering her?" Sheppard growled, "I thought you were looking after her."

"I am," he smirked, rolling his eyes. "I don't want to push her away but I'm tired of taking it slow. I'm not going to change my mind so how can I get her to want me without scaring her off?"

"You just have to spend time with her," John offered.

"I can't get her to take time to eat and there's not much else to do around here," he complained.

"Take her to movie night … better yet … bring her to karaoke. I think they're doing it out on the pier next to the Daedalus when they arrive next week… very romantic under the stars and all."

~000~

Talking to Sheppard felt good and gave Ronon a renewed determination. As frustrated as he was at how long it was taking to win Jennifer over he knew it'd be worth it in the end. He hated "talking" but maybe it was time to sit down and put his "cards on the table". He'd give it a bit more thought in the next few days and come up with some kind of plan.

After dumping his tray he picked up a sandwich and piece of cake then headed out of the mess hall toward Jennifer's research lab… if he couldn't get her to take it easy at least he could make sure she ate. Walking down the corridor he thought about how good it'd feel to openly show affection to the woman he loved once they started the bonding process. The public statement would also keep the male population in the city away from her doorway, which was an added perk. The warrior was tired of watching new recruits hit on her the minute they arrived in the city.

Walking into Jen's workspace Ronon noticed the breakfast tray he'd brought her earlier in the day lying cold and untouched on the counter where he'd placed it hours ago. Setting the lunch food next to it he took a few minutes to calm himself before confronting her for working too hard.

"Hey," Ronon announced moving toward her workbench.

"Oh… uh, I was … what time is it?" she stammered looking toward the clock at the back of the room.

"Why haven't you eaten?" he growled pointing at the untouched food on the counter.

"Wow … I can't believe how late it is," she sighed. "Sorry … sometimes I get too focused."

Ronon walked up closer to get a better look at her. The doctor had bags under her eyes and looked exhausted. "Come with me," he said firmly taking her hand and heading for the door.

Jennifer submitted to his request knowing he couldn't be reasoned with. She'd spent several days working on some experiments with Wraith DNA, obsessed to find some answers before she slept. "Ronon … where are we going," she asked as they headed away from the direction of the cafeteria where she assumed he was taking her.

"Trust me." He led her through the corridors to the crew quarters and on to his room. Leading her over to the bed he gently pushed her down to the edge of the mattress, "Take your jacket off," he ordered while unlacing her shoes.

"Ronon … what are you doing?"

"You need sleep."

"I can't just walk away from my shift," she complained but knowing he was right at the same time.

"Lay down … I'll call Carson," he assured her.

Jennifer didn't have the energy to argue especially when he was this adamant. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to rest for just a moment," she thought to herself as her head hit the pillow.

Ronon stepped out in the corridor to make the call to Carson explaining why Jennifer had left early. By the time he returned to his quarters he found her fast asleep nestled into the furs on his bed. Finding a blanket on the floor he covered her then relaxed in his chair keeping vigil. Before long he too had drifted off in a light sleep.

Less than an hour into her much needed nap Jennifer began dreaming of torture, fighting and running for her life. As she thrashed in her sleep her actions alerted Ronon pulling him out of his chair. Moving to the side of his bed he tried to carefully wake Jen by gently shaking her shoulders, which only brought her up swinging. Taking her shoulders he held her at arms length until she awoke enough to see she was fighting with demons in her own mind.

Jennifer jerked and thrashed but couldn't break herself free. She could feel strong hands holding her tightly but couldn't distinguish between reality and the continual torment that sleep brought. The sound of comforting words finally broke through pulling her out of her nightmare.

Ronon continued to reassure her as he watched the young doctor drag herself from the delusion. Once he was certain she was awake he slowly released his hold allowing her space to move.

Jennifer sat gasping for breath and wildly looking around the room. She had no idea where she was but knew she'd had another bad dream. Finally her eyes settled on Ronon and without any hesitation she threw her arms around him and started to weep.

"You're okay … I've got you," he whispered while rubbing her back.

She lay in his arms sobbing into his chest till her tears were spent. Jen knew she was safe … knew he'd keep her from harm. Still … she couldn't keep herself from feeling like such a burden.

"Well, so much for getting some sleep," she announced sarcastically pulling herself away. "I should probably get back to work."

Ronon reached over taking her hands in his own, "Look … you're still trembling. You need sleep." The Satedan moved his body to the far side of the bed moving her with him. After settling on his side he pulled her back into his chest and kept his arm around her body protectively. "Sleep."

Jennifer yielded to his demands spending the next few hours in dreamless slumber. It was dark when she opened her eyes once again. Adjusting to the dim light she found a note on the bedside table, "Got hungry … meet me in the mess hall". Smiling to herself she donned her boots and jacket before heading to the dining room for the first meal of her day.

~000~

Dr. Keller hated being pulled away from her research lab when the new recruits arrived. It only happened every couple of months but it always felt awkward interacting with eager, over zealous men all day long and tended to leave her exhausted and a bit embarrassed … trusting strange men didn't come easy for her since her attack.

"Sergeant Clifton Mathews," Jennifer called holding his file.

"Here," he answered beaming as he approached the curtained off area.

"Good afternoon Sergeant … sorry it's taken so long," she apologized smiling.

"No problem, Doc … please call me Cliff," he grinned.

"Right," she mumbled sarcastically under her breath. "How was your trip Sergeant? Any complaints?"

"Does boredom count?" he winked.

Jen took a deep breath and thought once again about how much she hated recruit day. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of a lone woman waiting her turn for the next available bed. The woman was rolling her eyes at the sergeant's lame comment on boredom. "Perhaps you should've invested more time in the various self-defense classes the Daedalus offered en route. Your Pegasus training sessions will begin tomorrow and you might regret the time you squandered away in boredom on your way to Atlantis."

"Well little lady," Matthews chuckled. "I appreciate your worry but I'll be fine. I graduated top of my class in special ops training and hold the boxing title for the past three years at Peterson … I'm sure I'll be able to hold my own," he grinned.

"Yes… I'm sure it'll be an eye opening experience," she smirked. "Your check-up's finished and you're free to leave sergeant … welcome to Atlantis."

"I'd enjoy that welcome a lot more if you'd have dinner with me tonight," he asked, pouring on the charm.

"Sorry, I'm all booked up for the night … I'd suggest you call it an early evening and get some rest. You'll have a busy day tomorrow."

"Too excited to sleep, Doc… maybe I'll see you at the reception tomorrow," he added as he left the infirmary.

Jennifer watched him cross the room toward the exit and slowly shook her head. She wasn't tempted in the least by his charm and self-confidence and wondered if there was some class they took in basic training on how to pick up girls. If she were honest with herself she'd have to admit there had been one or two men that'd caught her interest during the course of the day that she wouldn't mind having dinner with. Daydreaming was one thing but actually accepting an invitation was a step she wasn't ready to take … at least not yet.

Turning to the last patient file on the counter she called out Sergeant Beyers and was joined by the woman who'd been watching her deal with the overly confident Sergeant Matthews.

"Good evening Sergeant, I'm Doctor Keller and I'll try to have you out of here before the dinner rush is over."

"Please … call me Abby, and I'm in no hurry."

"Okay Abby … how was your trip? Any problems you're experiencing?"

"Does boredom count?" she asked with a straight face.

Jennifer snapped her head up from Abby's file catching the innocent look on the Sergeant's face slowly fade to a knowing smirk. Both women broke out in laughter neither able to reign it back in.

"Oh my goodness," Jen began, wiping the tears away. " I haven't laughed this hard in years."

"Sorry but I couldn't resist," the Sergeant giggled. "I had to put up with his cocky attitude through two galaxies!"

"Don't worry … he hasn't met Ronon yet. Our resident warrior will put him in his place before the week's out." Jennifer stated, smiling.

"At the risk of sounding redundant, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Abby asked, "I'd love to pick your brain about all things Atlantis … woman's perspective and all."

Once Jennifer stopped laughing at the Sergeant's reference to Matthews' dinner invitation she agreed to meet her in the mess hall in an hour.

~000~

Ronon sat watching Jennifer and the new recruit eating dinner across the room. He liked her smile. He'd never heard her laugh before … it sounded like music and intensified his desire to make the doctor his. He was a man of action … identify a problem and solve it but this waiting for Jennifer to recognize him as a suitable life mate was driving him crazy.

Jennifer and Abby enjoyed their meal exchanging stories of home and childhood details. Both women realized they shared similar upbringings, growing up in small towns and excelling academically. Jennifer hadn't enjoyed another woman's company as much since she left Earth.

"So Jennifer … what's the score with the men? Any good ones still available?" Abby asked grinning.

"Now what makes you think I've got the lowdown on that?" she giggled.

Abby quickly looked around the room then leaning in with a conspiratory whisper, "Look, you've been here since the beginning … surely you have the lay of the land."

After an intense look between the two they both broke out in hysterical laughter. "It must have been a really long trip for you," Jennifer teased between giggles.

"I'm surrounded by male testosterone 24/7 … surely there's got to be at least one alpha male scientist worth investigating. I'd settle for a janitor with oversized biceps."

Jennifer grabbed a napkin off the table to wipe the tears off her face. "I'll take your wish list under advisement and look around."

"What about that one?" Abby asked pointing across the room at Dr. Parish.

"Not your type," Jen giggled. "Maybe one of Lorne's men or I've got a couple of new recruits in the infirmary … I'll check them out for you."

"I must sound really pathetic. It's been so long since I've had a good bubble bath or decent haircut. A nice walk in the moonlight with a good looking man would do wonders for my ego."

"You're preaching to the choir girlfriend!" Jen replied sarcastically. "I may not be interested in the moonlight stroll but I'd give a week's wages for a full bottle of bath salts or some new fingernail polish."

"I'm not much for bath salts but I can definitely hook you up with some pretty colors," Abby grinned.

"We're going to be such good friends," the young doctor sighed.

"Couldn't agree more but now on to more serious things. I start training tomorrow… any suggestions?"

"Your trainers are all very good … who'd you draw?"

The Sergeant dug in her pocket looking for the slip of paper she'd written everything down on, "Here it is … I have Sheppard/Dex in the morning sessions and Lorne/Rivers in the evening. Do you know any of them?"

"You drew the best of the best and yes, I know them … don't even ask," she smirked, "you won't have time to wink let alone engage in anything more substantial. Hopefully I won't see you in the infirmary."

"Any advice?"

"Focus … and follow instructions. They really are great instructors and they'll make sure you're properly trained before they allow you through the gate."

"Have you been through the gate?" Abby asked

"Yes … sometimes I need to accompany teams when there's a medical emergency or to gather local fauna … we're starting to use Pegasus potions and remedies when they prove to be more effective in treatment."

"Does that qualify you as the local witch doctor?" Abby inquired, her eyes twinkling in mischief.

"First of all … we're called healers locally and secondly I get to chose if I use the good drugs or a poultice the next time you end up in surgery so be nice."

"Yes Ma'am!"

The women finished their lunch in playful chatter with Jennifer giving what information she knew on several of the scientists around the room. She'd mostly kept to herself since her return from Athos so she wasn't very much help.

"Wow … it's getting late and I need to get back," Jennifer declared after checking the time. "I've had a really good time … lets do this again soon."

"Couldn't agree with you more. Let's make some plans once I see what my schedule looks like."

"Sounds great … welcome to Atlantis," Jennifer said grinning as they parted ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jennifer worked well into the evening hours organizing and processing all the new recruit files from the day. She also spent some time with the current tests she was running on some Wraith DNA. More than anything she enjoyed her solitude in her research lab but Carson was pulling her into the infirmary more and more, which she was beginning to accept and even looked forward to at times.

Taking a moment she allowed herself to think back on the dinner she'd shared with Abby. She'd had such a good time and couldn't help but smile at the memory. Upon further reflection she began to trace back her steps over the past couple of months trying to pinpoint the actual moment when she started to live again … when the memories of Manara didn't consume her every thought.

Ronon

It was Ronon. He took her under his wing … made her feel safe … made sure she didn't slip through the cracks. If she stopped eating… stopped breathing …ceased to exist … he'd know. He'd come looking. She felt like she mattered again to someone. Not to say that people hadn't been nice to her especially those who knew what happened… it's just that she never felt like she belonged anywhere… till now.

Checking the clock on the wall she realized she'd been sitting at her desk smiling for quite some time since her revelation that she belonged in Atlantis… that she'd finally found a home. Feeling the exhaustion slowly creep through her body, she turned off the computer and locked the door. In the few hours that remained of the night Jen decided to stop in the mess hall for a cup of cocoa before grabbing some much needed sleep.

Filling her cup with hot water and placing a cocoa packet on her tray Jennifer headed for a table across the room near the windows. She'd just finished mixing in the dehydrated marshmallows when Ronon approached the table, "Hey … you're up late," she smiled.

"Night training with Lorne's team. You just getting off work?" he asked frowning.

"Yeah," she answered sheepishly. "I took too long a dinner break and got way behind in my work load."

"I saw you laugh with your new friend … you looked happy," he stated raising his eyebrows playfully.

"I haven't laughed like that in a long, long time."

Jennifer reached over and covered his large hand with her own, "I want to thank you."

"For what?" he asked puzzled.

"I'm not sure I can explain it … you make me feel safe … like I belong here. I haven't felt like that since … well, … for a long time."

"I liked listening to you laugh … it fits you," he stammered, finding it hard to explain himself.

"I guess it's a lot better than having me clinging to you in uncontrollable sobbing," Jen grinned sarcastically.

"I'll always be here for you … crying or laughing."

They sat together watching the moon through the high windows in pleasant silence. "Okay, I'm relaxed enough now that I might just fall asleep right here in my chair," she chuckled. "Guess I'd better head to my quarters and get as rested as possible before it all starts again."

"I'll walk you," he offered while pushing his chair in.

Ronon contemplated his talk with Sheppard as they navigated the corridors on the way to her room. Working up the courage he faced her at her door, "So, do you want to go with me to the karaoke night tomorrow?"

"Do I have to sing?" she giggled.

"No… eat and listen," Ronon offered.

"Sounds good," she smiled. "I have to work the early evening shift so I'll meet you there."

"I'll look for you … good night Doc," he said giving her shoulder a squeeze.

~000~

Jennifer awoke feeling a bit unsettled. She'd had a great day yesterday but realized in the aftermath she'd let her guard down. She'd figured out her life … had it all mapped out and it acted as her security blanket. Now she felt vulnerable

Rolling out of bed the young doctor began her daily routine pushing her anxiety to the back of her mind. Maybe she'd have time to talk to Ronon about it tonight at the new recruit mixer. He had a way of calming her with just a few words or his mere presence. Funny how close she felt to him in such a short time, she thought to herself. Thinking back on her conversation with Abby she knew her new friend was looking for a suitable companion but for some unknown reason she just couldn't bring herself to introduce them to each other. Maybe she would once she got to know the woman better.

Jen's afternoon shift started off pleasantly in her lab working on the latest findings from the tests she'd been working on. Unfortunately, by early evening she was called to the infirmary to help out with the increased workload. Two teams had returned at almost the same time and training sessions had started which meant minor injuries were piling up.

"Well Sergeant … Sagers is it?" she asked looking down at his file folder. "Looks like you'll only need a couple of stitches … shouldn't take long," she informed him while gathering supplies from the cabinet.

"Take your time, Doc," he smiled. "No place I'd rather be, and please call me Jeff," he winked.

"So … who sent you here so you could flirt with the staff?"

"The Incredible Hulk got in a lucky blow," he grumbled.

"Okay … Ronon taught you some manners … did you learn anything?"

"I learned how to get face time with the pretty doctor," he chucked, grinning at his witty retort. "Hey Doc … how about going with me to the shindig tonight?"

Jennifer turned her back to the patient placing the used supplies on the tray. Taking a moment she rolled her eyes, in annoyance before giving her answer, "Sorry Sergeant … I have plans for the evening."

"Come on Doc … how bout one drink together?"

"Sorry … I'm sure there'll be plenty of willing participants to choose from," she suggested. "Okay … you're all done. Try to keep the wound dry for the next few days … enjoy your evening."

Jeff turned around as he was leaving the area for one last try, "How about dinner tomorrow?" he asked holding his hands together pleading with a lost puppy look.

"Sorry Sergeant, I don't date expedition members."

Jeff walked off irritated at his rejection. Thinking over their conversation he determined he wasn't giving up so easily… he'd try to sweet talk her into a date at their next encounter.

Dr. Keller spent another hour in the infirmary before leaving for the evening. She'd treated two other Marines for minor injuries and put a butterfly bandage on Abby's cheek. The two women agreed to meet up at the welcome gathering for a drink. After locking up her lab for the evening and changing her clothes she headed out to meet Ronon.

~000~

Jennifer started to regret her decision to join everyone at the festivities as she started the long walk out to the end of the dock. She could see they'd set up a few refreshment tables and what looked like a portable fire pit to take the chill off the night. A makeshift stage had been built and the karaoke activities were just about to begin.

Having to interact with Sergeant "Jeff" reminded her of how much she hated being hit on but her heart also whispered of how lonely she'd become. Ronon had quickly become her hero and after all she'd been through it felt good to have someone looking out for her. He was the perfect sounding board for all her woes … he was safe. As great as this newfound friendship was she had moments when she felt twinges of guilt. Ronon was a good man and deserved to find someone to spend his life with. Hanging out with her might chase away any prospects but she just couldn't distance herself right now. Her secret desire was to find someone just like him who would want to be with her.

Drawing near to the gathering Jen began looking through the crowd hoping for a friendly face. She was running a bit later than she'd planned and thought that Ronon would already be waiting for her but he was no where to be seen. Standing on the edge of the crowd she heard her name called and turned to find Abby catching up with her.

"Hey Jennifer … perfect timing. Are you just getting here too?"

"Yeah … running late, as usual," she smiled, welcoming her new friend. "How're you feeling," Jen asked, lightly brushing her cheek.

"Looks worse than it is … earned a little respect for taking the first blow in the class," she grinned proudly. "Having Rivers fuss over me was worth it."

"That's a bit sassy," Jennifer smirked with delight. "But then all of Lorne's men are worth a double take… they're high on my recommendation list."

"I'll keep that in mind… anyone else you'd like to suggest?"

"I'm working on it," Jen laughed.

"So who's the guy playing D.J.?" Abby asked pointing toward the karaoke table.

"That's Mike Branton … nice guy," Jennifer encouraged.

"Military?"

"No … I think he's in charge of one of the science departments … he's a head turner but still a nice guy. Should I introduce you?"

"Maybe later when he's done for the night."

Jeff stood across the dock at the beverage table with his new best friend Sergeant Clifton Matthews … birds of a feather and all that. The men seemed to be fixated on Jennifer and Abby watching their every move. With a little bit of strategic planning they were certain they wouldn't be spending the night alone…confidence was high.

Jennifer took a few moments to look through the crowd for Ronon. Unable to locate any of Sheppard's team she assumed they might be delayed together for some reason.

"Hey … lost you for a minute … is everything okay?"

"Sorry … looking for someone I was going to meet," Jennifer replied.

"Hummm … are we talking about a possible mystery man?" Abby asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"A male friend … not a boyfriend." Jen defined.

"Trust me … if you're spending time together then male friend and boyfriend are interchangeable terms," she smirked. "I'm guessing one of you are in denial and my money's on you."

"You're incorrigible," Jen accused laughing.

"Well … if you're only friends then…"

"No … I'm not fixing you up … you're definitely not his type."

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks … if he's taller than me and breathing, he's my type," the Sergeant chuckled.

The women continued their playful banter as they headed toward the dessert table. Jennifer was feeling better about her decision to attend the night's festivities…it was nice to see everyone relaxed and enjoying the down time. They stopped several times as they meandered along the dock toward their destination so Jennifer could introduce Sergeant Beyers to several of the personnel who worked in the infirmary.

~000~

Sheppard and Lorne along with their respective teams sat at the conference table listening as Dr. Weir explained the situation. Evidently Major Hobart's team was on a routine supply mission and an hour overdue checking in. The Colonel and Elizabeth decided to give the missing squad another hour before sending a SAR team. Sheppard put everyone on standby sending Ronon to track down Keller and inform her of the situation.

~000~

"Here … try this," Jennifer said handing a brownie to Abby. "The kitchen staff goes all out for social gatherings."

"Holy Cow… this melts in my mouth!" she moaned with delight. "This is better than sex," Abby giggled shoving in another bite.

Jennifer slowly popped half of a brownie into her mouth closing her eyes as she savored the gooey goodness, "This is the best I've ever had."

Jeff and Cliff slowed as they approached the girls snickering quietly while listening to their conversation. Jeff gave a short nod toward Jennifer indicating to his buddy that he was picking her.

"Well … looks like we arrived just in the nick of time," Cliff announced walking up behind Abby.

"Seems like you girls sound a bit lonely," Jeff added as he slipped up next to Jen, "I'd love to remedy that … maybe give you something else to compare that brownie to," he suggested winking.

Jennifer was so surprised by their cheesy come on lines that the situation rendered her momentarily speechless. She'd already turned both of them down earlier in the week so was having a hard time being patient. Turning sideways she made eye contact with Abby and both women burst out laughing.

"Seriously…?" Jennifer asked sarcastically, looking back at Jeff.

"Sorry boys … nothing personal, we're spending a little quality girl time together tonight," the Sergeant explained hoping to bring a little peace to the situation.

"According to my friend Cliff, the Sergeant here is unattached but what about you Doc … you like real men?" Jeff asked.

Looking into Jennifer's eyes Abby could see where the conversation was heading. She slowly took a few side steps to the other end of the refreshment table. Hopefully an adult beverage would help diffuse the escalating conversation between the two.

"Real men…are you kidding me?" the doctor growled under her breath.

It'd been a long day and all she wanted to do was find a comfortable place to sit with another brownie and the cold bottle of beer Abby had shoved in her hand. It was suppose to be a fun evening with Ronon … where was he! "Take a good look around Sergeant … do you see any dead weight? I've been surrounded by alpha males for almost two years where the men outnumber the women three to one so I hardly think I'm lacking," she huffed feeling her anger simmer.

"And yet here you are all alone waiting for someone like me to come along and show you how a real man takes care of a little lady like you…unless you'd rather spend your time with your girlfriend," Jeff winked again suggestively.

"I enjoy Abby's company," Jen growled hoping he'd get the hint and leave. "Like I told you earlier…I have plans for the evening so your services aren't needed."

"Probably one of these geeky scientists … hope he brings a blow torch to warm your cold heart," Jeff snapped. He hated sassy women and needed to move on but wanted to get in the last word.

Ronon made his way along the pier searching the crowd for Jennifer as he approached the celebration. Seeing her with Abby in a heated discussion with a couple of Marines did not make him happy. Slowing his pace he stood behind the group long enough to hear the conversation before swallowing his anger and making his presence known.

"Hey … sorry I'm late," Ronon whispered in Jennifer's ear before kissing her on the cheek possessively. "We're on standby," he added taking Jennifer's beer and shoving it into Jeff's chest with a bit more force than necessary.

Jennifer looked up surprised at the show of affection but extremely thankful for his presence. A closer look indicated the man was boiling as he glared at Jeff.

"We have to go … Beckett is off world so you're up. I'll help you pack," he instructed.

Jennifer turned to Abby apologetically, stepping forward to give her a hug, "Will you be okay?"

"I can handle these two but I want a rain check on meeting Mr. DJ," she grinned.

Ronon took Jennifer's hand guiding her back toward the city, "Who's your friend?"

"His name is Jeff," she answered frowning. "Although jack ass fits him better," she mumbled to herself.

Ronon just barely heard her reference to the recruit and smiled knowing he wouldn't be competition. The last thing he wanted to see was Jennifer spending time with other men even on a "friendly" basis. She has enough male friends with Sheppard and Lorne's teams he thought.

"You look upset. What was he saying to you?"

"When I turned down his offer to spend the evening together he reverted to insults … seems he thinks I'm either the Atlantis ice queen or I prefer women over men."

"What?" he growled.

"I'm just not good at these things … never have been. I hate it when the new recruits arrive … we always get a few come through the infirmary that are so full of themselves and their physicals wouldn't be complete without hitting on someone."

"Yeah … we get those same ones show up for training. Keeps me in shape," he grinned.

The further they walked away from the gathering the better Jennifer felt. She silently promised herself she'd never settle for someone like Jeff if it meant she'd grow old alone.

"By the way … thanks for the rescue back there. I let that jerk get to me instead of just walking away."

"Anytime … he needs to learn some manners," he smiled down at her wiggling his eyebrows.

"Make sure you instruct him when I'm not working," she chuckled.

As they neared the infirmary Jennifer started mentally packing her supply bag, "So, what's up?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Major Hobart stood with his team waiting for the stargate to lock in on P4A-024. Each team member sported a full backpack with much needed medical supplies plus two large totes of tava beans to be used in the next planting season. This was a fairly new trading partner … a relatively large community by Pegasus standards, a few notches up from the wild west although they had about the same mentality when it came to serving justice to their neighbors.

P4A-024 was better known as Dafarr which houses the larger population of Dafarrians while the hostile community about eighteen miles away was referred to as the Kobbles … a loose English translation would be "bloody swine." The Atlantis Marines laughingly described the Kobbles as the "unwanted step-child." For as long as anyone in Dafarr could remember they'd been at war with the Kobbles. Over the last generation the two had enjoyed a relative peace with a small number of skirmishes every few years … until now. Lately the two factions had been right on the brink of an all out war.

Last week Hobart took his team on a meet and greet to Dafarr returning today with supplies to trade for local herbs and medicinal remedies. At their last meeting they discussed with the local magistrate the unrest between the two communities and were assured that although there were deep seeded issues between the two peoples it was all under control and of no danger to visitors or traders.

Today the situation looked much different from Hobart's point of view starting from the minute he exited the wormhole. They were met at the gate by the settlement leaders and you could cut the tension with a knife. The Atlantis team was quickly escorted to the community hall before being informed of the situation. In the middle of the night the Kobbles had quietly begun moving their fighting men and equipment closer to the Dafarr settlement and began issuing threats at sunrise.

Once informed of the impending attack, the Major had his team quickly unloaded the supplies and at the magistrate's insistence they headed back to the gate. Cautiously retracing their steps they soon realized they were heading toward territory that'd already been captured by the Kobbles. Returning to Dafarr they helped fortify the settlement with the local army until the route to the gate was cleared.

~000~

After gearing up Sheppard returned to the control room joining Dr. Weir as Chuck dialed the gate in an attempt to contact Major Hobart. The team was now almost ninety minutes past due and John had an uneasy feeling.

"Major Hobart … this is Atlantis calling … please respond," Chuck announced with Sheppard and Weir listening beside him.

"Major … this is Sheppard … please respond," Sheppard urged.

"Colonel this is Hobart," he answered, finding it hard to hear over the chaos.

"Major, report," Sheppard ordered.

"Sir … we're in the settlement. The Kobbles have launched an attack and we were temporarily cut off from the gate. Lieutenant Graves just returned to report it's now clear."

"Hold your position Major until we send back up."

"Understood Colonel … we'll continue to provide assistance until your arrival," Hobart answered, relieved to have the added help.

"We'll check in with you in 10 … Atlantis out."

~000~

Sheppard watched from the balcony as Lorne's team began to assemble on the gate room floor.

"Ronon this is Sheppard … please respond," John radioed as he joined the rest of his team.

"Ronon here."

"Hurry the Doc up, Chewy … Hobart's mission is in the toilet and we need to leave ASAP."

"On our way."

Ronon grabbed the closest medical bag and zipped it up while explaining to Jennifer that time was up and they needed to go. Slinging the bad over his shoulder he grabbed her hand pulling her toward the exit. As they hurried past the supply room he slowed enough so she could grab another fully packed first aid kit on her way out.

Entering the embarkation area Ronon realized that Jennifer had grown very quiet and lost most of the rosy color she'd sported earlier in the evening. "You'll be fine Doc," he assured her squeezing her hand affectionately. "Stay close and don't leave my side no matter what happens," he instructed.

"Dial the gate," Sheppard instructed as Ronon and Jennifer joined the group. "Ronon you've got the Doc," he ordered, watching as the warrior gave him an understanding nod.

The gate finished moving through it's dialing sequence as the teams moved closer. Sheppard's team took point placing Ronon and Jennifer in the middle of the pack with Lorne's team at their six. "Keep your guard up and your eyes open … let's get our guys and come home," he called out as the wormhole stabilized.

"Be safe," Weir added, watching until the gate shutdown.

~000~

On full alert with weapons raised the teams made their way into the safety of the woods on either side of the path leading to the village center.

"Major Hobart this is Sheppard … please respond."

"Good to hear your voice Colonel."

"We'll be approaching from the south … area around the gate is still free."

"We're taking fire from the northeast corner of the settlement … do you have a medic with you?" Hobart asked, hoping there'd be someone to help give first aid to the Dafarr leaders.

"Yes … what's your situation?"

"My team is rendering support and setting up a perimeter. A few of their top officials have taken fire from the enemy and in need of medical assistance. They have been housed in a small building at the far edge of town."

"We're about four minutes out … have someone meet us when we hit the clearing and escort the Doc to the building. I want to be heading back to the gate as soon as she's patched them up," John instructed.

"Understood," Hobart confirmed.

"Sheppard out."

Dr. Keller was taken to the secret outbuilding where the local authorities had hidden the leaders of the settlement who'd been injured in the first moments of the attack. To take out the top leaders would be a brilliant coup for the Kobbles and Major Hobart could tell they were concentrating all their efforts to put a hole in the defensive lines Dafarr had established. At the first opportunity he passed that information along to Sheppard.

Jennifer stood next to Ronon just inside the doorway adjusting to the darkness and the chaos of the situation. She counted six men lying around the room, some on cots while others lay on the floor on makeshift beds. She saw two medics with flashlights rendering first aid and immediately checked in with the closest worker. After identifying herself as the healer from Atlantis she saw a visible look of relief pass over his face as he began to report the situation and hand both of them flashlights.

After securing the room, Ronon gave her a nod indicating it was safe for her to move about. Jennifer quickly took ownership of the space moving from patient to patient, giving orders to the local medics. Knowing her time was limited she worked as fast as possible grateful for the well-trained assistants.

Upon their arrival she found that the medics had triaged all the wounded making it much easier to prioritize her time. Starting with the governor of the settlement she checked his vitals then ran a portable scanner over his body coming to a difficult decision… the man had lost too much blood and sustained too many internal injuries. The best she could do for him was to make him comfortable for what little time he had left.

Moving on she worked her way around the room hanging IV lines, suturing wounds, drawing blood samples and gathering data she could take back to Atlantis for more thorough examination in hopes of returning after the battle to administer better care. A perfect case scenario would be to collect the injured and take them to Atlantis for treatment … unfortunately; this was not a perfect world by a long shot.

Ronon kept close to Jennifer worried for her safety. By military standards he knew they were all sitting on a powder keg ready to blow. "About done Doc?" he asked, agitated at the time it was taking to treat the men.

"This is my last patient … shouldn't be more than fifteen minutes although there's a lot more I could do to help if I just had a few more hours," she pleaded, hating the thought of having to leave when they were in such bad shape.

"Ronon, this is Sheppard … please respond."

"Ronon here."

"Time to go Chewy … grab the Doc and meet us at the edge of the trail," he ordered.

Ronon frowned knowing Jennifer would be frustrated at leaving so soon. "Come on Doc … time to go," he growled, taking her elbow.

"I just need a few minutes," she pleaded.

"Sheppard says it's time," he repeated.

"Ok," she resigned after seeing the determination in his eyes, "give me just a few moments to give the leader another pain shot … he probably won't make it through the night," she explained sadly.

"It may get dicey out there … I'm putting your equipment and supplies in the closet in case we have to make a run for it," Ronon explained. "You'll be okay… I'll make sure you get to the gate," he assured seeing the fear in her eyes.

Ronon cracked the door to peek out at the surrounding area. There was a lot of commotion on the streets with people scrambling for cover and soldiers scurrying around filling in the gaps where the perimeter had been breached. Getting his first look at the battle close up it looked to the Satedan as if the local army was doing a good job at defending the settlement. Taking Jennifer's hand and giving her a nod they slipped out of the building and faded into the shadows of the structure hearing the medics lock the door behind them.

"Stay beside me and don't let go of my hand," he instructed seeing her nod with understanding. He kept them close to the buildings as they quickly edged their way to the path at the far end of the town proper. Encountering no resistance they joined the other teams and began the short trip to the gate knowing they weren't out of the woods yet.

Jennifer's adrenaline pumped as they double-timed it through the dark toward their escape. Ten minutes into the journey she was beginning to get winded. Jogging around the city three or more times a week made her no stranger to running but when it became a matter of life or death she realized she was unprepared… knowing the gate was just over the rise gave her the encouragement she needed.

Sheppard sent Lorne ahead to scout out their path to the stargate looking for any stragglers from the Kobble army. Taking Rivers with him the two men worked the area on either side of the actual path looking for opposing soldiers or any booby traps they may have set before clearing the area.

"Colonel, this is Lorne … please respond."

"Go ahead Major," Sheppard answered anxiously.

"Sir … the path looks clear but I have a bad feeling … seems too quiet… too easy. I feel like we're being watched."

"I agree … I'll send two men ahead to help secure the DHD. Keep your head down."

Feeling Jennifer starting to wan a bit Ronon tighten his grip. They were almost to the gate but he could hear the chatter between Lorne and Sheppard and had to agree … it'd been too easy. At the first sound of trouble he planned on pushing her off the trail into the woods and finding cover but they were just about to the clearing and he knew this would be the perfect place for an attack.

One by one the Atlantis party slipped into the area around the DHD. Lorne and his team had secured the area but still didn't feel completely confident. Placing Jennifer in the middle of the group they made their way to the gate as soon as the wormhole stabilized.

"Let's go boys and girls … keep your eyes open," Sheppard ordered. The group moved toward the gate with their backs to each other scanning the clearing and surrounding woods for danger. Lorne and Rivers were the first to approach the wormhole and took up positions on either side covering the rest of the teammates as they prepared to walk through the open ring.

From the south side of the woods came a loud crack and immediately Rivers went down hitting the deck hard.

"Sniper at the tree line," Sheppard shouted. The warning was followed by a second report from the opposite side of the clearing just missing Lorne's head.

Jennifer lunged toward Rivers to render aid only to have Ronon grab her arm and pull her back to the center of the pack.

"Atlantis, we are coming in hot," Lorne yelled into his radio while hauling Rivers up and over his shoulder. As he entered the event horizon he cringed hearing the shooting intensify.

"Go, go, go," Teyla screamed above the gunfire, encouraging everyone to hurry. Rodney helped her lay down cover fire as the others scrambled for the gate.

Not two feet from the wormhole Jennifer stumbled taking a round in her tac vest. The bullet hit her hard enough to take her breath away with its impact. She could feel Ronon grab the front of her vest and literally lift her up and through the gate to the safety of Atlantis.

~000~

Jeff and Cliff gravitated toward the mess hall once the reception broke up. They'd spent a good deal of time during the evening trying to impress Abby with their exploits while they'd been at the SGC… unfortunately for the men she wasn't interested, leaving a bitter taste in Jeff's mouth. First the Doc and now Abby … he hadn't had this much trouble scoring since he'd been in high school.

Once they'd reached the mess hall Cliff said goodnight and left for the barracks leaving Jeff to finish the night out alone. Grabbing a tray the Sergeant was looking through the late evening snacks laid out on the counter when he noticed activity amongst the Marines sitting in the dining room.

Watching the men hustle out of the mess hall he impulsively left his tray and followed hoping to see some action where ever they were heading. At the edge of the gate room he slid into the shadows to watch the chaos unfold.

Jeff watched Major Lorne charge through the wormhole into the room rushing toward the medics.

"Sniper fire … clear the floor," Lorne shouted as he settled Rivers on the gurney and helped push him out of the way. Catching the attention of the added security as they entered the turmoil, Evan nodded toward a group of new recruits conveying his instructions to move them back to a safer distance.

"Major, where are the others?" Dr. Weir shouted, anxious for more information.

"Keep the gate open," he yelled. "They're right behind me," he answered as Major Hobart and half his team exited the gate.

Jeff watched Ronon pull Dr. Keller through next and realized this must be the mission she was called away to earlier in the evening … he also noticed she didn't look good.

Ronon lowered Jennifer to the floor as soon as they were safely away from the event horizon. He'd seen her take a direct hit but most of the impact should have been absorbed in her vest and he prayed the protective garment did it's magic. The man was desperate to get the vest off so he could assess the damage but the zipper wouldn't cooperate having been damaged by the bullet. In desperation Ronon grabbed either side and ripped the vest open and off her body lowering her to the floor for a better look.

"Try to take some deep breaths," he instructed, looking for blood anywhere on the front of her uniform. Satisfied the bullet hadn't penetrated the vest he took a couple of deep breaths himself … she'd scared him and he hadn't felt like that for a long time.

Jennifer rolled to her side waiting for her diaphragm to stop spasmming at the same time thankful she wouldn't end up in the operating room. Even so she was feeling the pain and knew she'd be sporting a bruised chest by morning.

Once the gate had shut down Elizabeth moved over to check on Dr. Keller. She needed to make a quick decision to recall Dr. Beckett or Dr. Cole dependent on whether Jennifer was able to treat River's injuries or not.

"Dr. Keller … how are you?" Dr. Weir asked concerned.

"I should probably get under the scanner but I'll be fine … where is Dr. Beckett?"

"He and Dr. Cole are presently both off world … I need to know if one should be recalled?" Weir explained.

"How is Sergeant Rivers … who is tending to him?" she asked worriedly. Moving to sit up too quickly she winced at the stab of pain that shot through her chest.

"Marie and the staff are stabilizing him before he goes into surgery. Are you up for this?"

"I can do this," she assured the expedition leader.

"You said you needed something for your pain … maybe we should radio Beckett?" suggested Ronon.

"I'll be fine," she said directing her comments to Ronon. "Let me examine him first and if I don't think I can do it I'll tell you," she promised placing her hand over Ronon's and squeezing, "I can do this."

"Let's get you up," he frowned, not sure he wanted her to operate on anyone for fear it'd irritate her own condition.

"Can you help me get to the infirmary?" she quietly asked, not wanting to worry Elizabeth.

"Doctor, let me know right away if I should recall Dr. Beckett. He's quite a ways from the gate but we can send a jumper and have him back in Atlantis in 30 – 40 minutes."

Ronon slipped his arm around her waist for support and they headed toward the infirmary along with the other returning team members. As they exited the gate room Ronon caught a glimpse of Sergeant Sagers lurking in the shadows and made a mental note to keep an eye on him… he didn't like the idea of him watching Jennifer.

Jeff watched the couple from his hiding place and had to admit that they might be more than friends after all. At least he was confident the training instructor was possessive for a reason … the man was into the doctor even if she didn't notice. On the other hand, he saw no ring on the pretty doctor's finger so as far as he was concerned she was fair game. Not that he was looking for anything permanent but he was serious about proving to her that she wouldn't find anyone better than him … she put his reputation on the line and he wouldn't let her walk away unchallenged.


	6. Chapter 6

For Firedew, LMXB and Flowerfairy30 … an extra chapter today for your faithful reading … enjoy!

Chapter 6

Ronon sat in the dark in the observation room watching Jennifer operate on Rivers. Having talked with Marie he was aware that Rivers' injuries were not life threatening so he wasn't too worried about him rather his concern leaned more toward Jennifer … he could tell she was moving much slower than normal.

This was not the first time he'd found himself watching her from the loft. Over the past year he'd been drawn up there at times when she'd been performing surgery on expedition members plus the time he'd spent with his own team looking on as Sheppard or McKay was pulled from the brink of death. He knew how Jennifer worked, how she moved, the pace she set for her staff… he knew her and that's what was worrying him now … she was hurting.

Jennifer finished sewing Sergeant Rivers up after repairing the injuries the bullet had created. Fixing up the damage the path of the projectile had taken before breaking the thighbone should have taken half the time it did but she was hurting and knew it was getting worse as the night deepened. She gave post op instructions to the nursing staff then went to join Marie in the x-ray room as promised. The scan proved she had a cracked rib, which is what she had suspected. Marie wrapped her chest for the night before handing her a bottle of pain meds and warning her not to show up for work in the morning.

Ronon leaned against the wall just outside the infirmary waiting for Jennifer. He wouldn't rest till she was safely in her quarters resting. Funny how quickly he settled into thoughts of her belonging to him … now he just needed her to entertain the same thoughts.

Jennifer moved toward the exit thinking if she moved any slower she'd be going backwards. Her whole body hurt even her skin not to mention the throbbing pain in her chest… being on this end of an injury sucked.

"Hey … are you waiting for me?" she asked quietly, thankful for his presence.

"How are you feeling?" he asked worriedly.

"Cracked rib," she frowned. "Are you busy … I need to grab something to eat so I can take these," she explained, holding up her bottle of pain meds. "Could you keep me company?"

"Are you sure you should be walking around?" he questioned, moving beside her. Reaching over he put his arm around her waist again for support and helped her walk as much as he could. By the time they got to the end of the corridor he knew she couldn't make it to the mess hall and back.

"Where are we going?" Jennifer asked as he turned her toward the transporter and away from the dining hall.

"You're hurting … I'll bring you something to eat," he explained as the transporter doors opened.

Once he had Jen safely back to her quarters Ronon left for the mess hall to find her something light to eat along with a few bottles of water. It'd been a long day and not exactly how he'd planned. Maybe he'd be able to make it up to her sometime soon. He hurried back to her room hoping she hadn't fallen asleep.

"Hey … how come you're still in your scrubs?" he asked after setting the tray on her coffee table. He was confused at seeing her in the same chair where he'd left her.

"I don't think I can change my clothes by myself," she explained.

"Here … eat something first … you need some pain meds," he ordered softly, handing her half a sandwich and a fruit cup. While she ate Ronon reached down and unlaced her boots taking a few moments to rub the knots out of her feet.

"Where do you keep your shirts?" he asked as she finished eating.

"Over there in the top drawer," she answered puzzled.

Ronon opened the drawer and rummaged through looking for something big and loose. At the bottom of the stack he found a large over-sized tee shirt that looked like it might even fit him. Walking over to Jen he stood in front of her and held up the shirt lifting his eyebrows.

"Sentimental reasons … it was my old alma mater and belonged to an old friend."

"I know you probably want to take a shower but it's too soon … stand up," he instructed gently, taking her empty water bottle and returning it to the tray.

"Ah … Ronon … I'm not sure… I mean I really appreciate the gesture but … I'm not sure …," she rambled awkwardly.

"You can close your eyes if it'd make you feel better," he teased; trying to lighten the situation…once again he'd been rewarded with a deepening blush. "I promise not to grope," he smiled mischievously.

Taking her by the shoulders he turned her around facing away from him and handed her the shirt. Pulling his knife he slit the scrub top from the neck to the hem. Working from behind he tenderly moved each sleeve off her shoulder and off the arm taking particular care with the right side. Marie had firmly bandaged and bound her chest to ease the pain with the cracked rib so there was very little to see but Ronon could still make out the faint scars from some kind of instrument… possibly a stun gun of some sort mixed with some whip scars leaving him to wonder what other kind of injuries were hidden under her bandages. He wanted so badly to ask her about it but this was not the time to delve into her ordeal on Manara …once he makes his intentions known will be soon enough…but he couldn't keep from fuming on the inside at the thought of someone touching her.

"Hand me the shirt," he said reaching around her body. Bunching the fabric up to the neckline he slipped in over her head then carefully worked it over each arm letting the garment slide down her body stopping just short of her knees. It amazed the big man how something so bulky could look so good on the young doctor.

"Did you take your pain pill?"

"Yes," she acknowledged, doing her best to curb her embarrassment. She waited for him to question her about her scars but he never did … unless he dressed her with his eyes closed he would have seen some of the remnants of the torture she'd endured yet he never asked. Relief flooded through her body leaving her exhausted to her very core.

Leaning closer Jennifer grabbed onto his arm for support feeling overwhelmed by the long day. "I think I need to sit down."

"No … you need to go to bed," he ordered gently. Helping her to the other side of the room he stood by taking her lead in what aid to render as she situated herself in bed. "I put your pain pills and water here on your night table next to your radio. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you Ronon … you're a good friend," she murmured, drifting off to sleep.

"Stay in bed … I'll bring you breakfast," he whispered, pulling her hair off her face and kissing the top of her head before dimming the lights and heading for his own quarters.

~000~

Ronon finished his morning sparring session with Sheppard and took a few minutes to cool down before getting some breakfast.

"How's Doc doing?" Sheppard asked as he wiped away the sweat from his face and neck.

"Bullet hit hard enough to crack a rib and she's pretty tired."

"She operated with a cracked rib … amazing," Sheppard sighed, mindful of the pain that accompanied that kind of injury having suffered the same several times over. "She did good on the mission. I'm hoping this didn't spook her," he added.

"I'll talk to her," he assured his team leader. "I wanted to talk to you about something … when I helped Jennifer to the infirmary I caught site of one of the new recruits watching her from the edge of the gate room," Ronon explained. He went on to inform Sheppard of the conversation she'd had with the recruit at the reception and how she didn't seem to like the guy.

"Point the guy out to me at the next training session and keep an eye on Doc … make sure no one messes with her," the Colonel ordered, shaking his head as Ronon gave him a smirk. "I know you'll take care of her buddy … I just needed to say it out loud."

Finishing their conversation the men left the gym looking for some sustenance before starting their workday. Joining Teyla in the dining room the team discussed the highlights of their run through the night and the ambush at the gate. Midway through their breakfast Sheppard received a radio call requesting his team to meet in the conference room.

"I'll be right there … need to get Doc's breakfast," Ronon explained heading back toward the food line. Once he'd filled a tray for Jennifer he looked around the mess hall and spotted Abby.

"Hey … do you think you can take this to Doc when you're done? Tell her I got called to a briefing," Ronon asked.

"Sure … I'd love to," Abby replied with a flirty smile. Watching him walk away the woman thought maybe she might invest some time on him in the near future.

Abby finished her breakfast then returned to the food line adding a few hot items to Jennifer's tray before heading toward the housing quarters. Swiping the doctor's door sensor to announce her presence she quietly let herself in.

"Jennifer?" she softly called. "Jen are you awake?"

"In here," she moaned while trying to sit up.

"Wow … I heard there was trouble on the mission last night but you look awful."

"Thanks …I've felt better," Jen answered sarcastically.

"Seriously … how are you?" the Sergeant asked, sitting on the foot of the bed still holding the tray of food on her lap.

"Cracked rib … is that for me?" she asked, suddenly feeling an urge for massive amounts of carbs.

"Ronon asked me to drop this off … something about a briefing. Are you sure you wouldn't want to introduce him to me … I'd be gentle."

Jennifer rolled her eyes and frowned at Abby's request, "No … I'm not sure who I'd worry about more!"

Jennifer enjoyed her breakfast while telling Abby all about the mission and the firefight at the gate. They talked about the reception and reminisced about her run in with Sergeant Sagers before being called away for the mission.

Abby gave her details on what she'd missed including the small amount of time she'd spent with Mike the DJ after he finished with his karaoke duties. Halfway through explaining her own unpleasant conversation with Sagers she noticed Jennifer having a hard time staying awake. Saving the story for another time she collected the trash and empty tray and said good-bye promising to check on her later.

~000~

Jennifer took the time she needed to heal instead of rushing and inviting a relapse. Sergeant Beyers kept her company as much as possible even bringing her meals the first ten days. As the Sergeant's schedule began to change adding more teaching sessions and beginning off world training, Jennifer slowly eased herself into short days at the lab. At the same time Sheppard's team ran through a series of back-to-back missions with the occasional SAR call out leaving little time for Jen to touch bases with Ronon or anyone else on the team. Less contact with the people in her life caused the doctor to spend more and more time in the lab and infirmary with the occasional outing with Abby.

Even so, when examining her life she felt she'd made progress with her social skills and was willing to hope for a positive future after her ordeal on Manara.

Jennifer had been working in her lab totally engrossed in some test results she'd been waiting for all week when Carson made his presence know. He'd watched her unlock the doors to her domain some six hours ago and knew she hadn't taken a break since her workday began. He and Dr. Cole were getting ready to leave for a few days with Sheppard's team to help restore some order to a planet that'd been hit hard by the Wraith but before departing he felt compelled to leave some firm instructions with his lead surgeon.

"Jennifer," Carson called as he lightly tapped on the door.

"Please, come in Dr. Beckett," she smiled, inviting with her hand gestures. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes but I wanted to remind you that while I'm gone I don't want you overworking and skipping meals. Hopefully it will be quiet around here while we're off world but I need you in good shape if anyone needs our help."

"Yes Doctor," she smirked, shaking her head slightly. "I'll take care of myself … but hurry home in case I have a relapse," she teased, drawing a smile from her mentor. Stepping closer she reached up giving Carson a hug before wishing his mission well and walking him to the transporter.

As he stepped into the transporter he gave her one last instruction, "Go get something to eat … that's an order." Taking a hard look at his favorite doctor he found himself checking her out from head to toe, "You need more weight on your bones."

Jennifer watched the doors close and grinned at the timing of his order. Shaking her head again she smiled turning to walk the short distance to the mess hall.

~000~

Dr. Keller was organizing her food on the table when Abby spotted her from across the room and waved. Joining her, the two friends relaxed over their late lunch.

"Hey stranger," Jennifer called, grinning at her friend. "Haven't seen much of you lately."

"I think I can say the same of you," Abby laughed. "You alone today?"

"Carson thought I looked hungry," she frowned. "Seems I'm wasting away to nothing," she added, grumbling under her breath. "What have you been up to?"

"Still training but starting to do a bit of field work … I like that," she beamed. "So what's new in your world and why aren't you eating with "your" Mr. Tall and Sexy?"

"First of all, he's not "my" anything … we're just friends," she insisted. "Whose team are you assigned to?" Jen asked, purposefully changing the subject.

"Major Lorne's but they put Jeff on the team too so I have to put up with his arrogant mouth," Abby smirked. "I swear I've never met anyone who name drops more than him … you'd think he single handedly ran the whole Stargate program when he was with the SGC," she added rolling her eyes. "So … if he's not "your" Mr. Wonderful then how about an introduction?" she giggled suggestively.

"I didn't know he worked at Cheyenne Mountain before he got here. He's probably just trying to make a place for himself amongst the alpha males we're surrounded by," Jen offered giving Jeff the benefit of the doubt. "Again … he's not your type," she reminded her friend, thinking she was not about to set her up with Ronon.

"Speak of the Devil," she muttered nodding toward Sergeant Sagers who'd just entered the dining hall.

"Great," Jennifer mumbled sarcastically under her breath.

The two women nibbled on salads watching the Sergeant scout the room before he rested his eyes on their table. Jennifer found herself sinking lower in her chair hoping he'd pass them by.

"Good afternoon ladies … great timing," he smiled while taking a seat at the table. "Looks like you could use some classy company to spice up your lunch," he winked giving them both a cheeky grin.

"Sounds great … where's this classy company?" Abby asked innocently looking around the dining hall.

"Cute," he scowled at Abby. "Haven't seen you around lately, Doc … how's it going? If I'm not mistaken you owe me a date," Jeff added giving her his killer smile.

"How do you figure?"

"Last time I was with you the Hulk dragged you off on a mission before we even had our drink together," he reminded her.

"You do realize that just because we show up at the same social function doesn't mean we're on a date …right?" she asked mockingly.

"Sure … if I remember correctly, you were playing a little hard to get but before you were called away we were standing around having a beer together enjoying the evening," the Sergeant answered smugly. Sagers didn't like being rejected and decided to give the doctor one more try before waging war. He felt she should be flattered and grateful that he'd even consider her worthy but her attitude needed to change drastically.

"I'm sorry you're having such blatant memory issues at such an early age but I distinctly remember telling you I had plans for the evening of the reception," Jennifer snarled, tired of the game he was playing.

"You call Sergeant Beyers here a date?" he scoffed, giving Abby a snarky look. "Or did you get stood up," he laughed.

"Ronon was at a briefing and running late … I was not stood up. That was weeks ago so why do you care?" she growled, losing her temper. "Actually, it's none of your business."

"Whoaaaaa, not trying to push your buttons Doc. Just having a little conversation over lunch," he apologized. "But I have to say that's a killer shade of red you're wearing," he laughed. Knowing he could rattle her enough to produce a blush from neck to scalp gave him such satisfaction that he wanted to keep her around just for sport.

"Sergeant … let me just say I'm not interested and leave it at that," she growled, picking up her tray and turning her back on the cocky soldier.

Ronon packed what he needed for the week trip then headed to the infirmary before joining his team in the gate room. When he couldn't find Jennifer on the infirmary floor he tracked down Marie to find that she'd gone to the mess hall for a late lunch. Entering the dining room he watched Jennifer dump her trash in the disposal unit then slam her tray on top of the stack pushing several to the floor in frustration.

"Hey … what's going on … you okay," he asked knowing she was upset over something that was said at her table. "I've got it," he said reaching for the trays she'd been fumbling with. He set the trays on the stack then reached for her hand trying to calm her down.

"Just feeling a bit stupid … why do I let guys like that bother me?" she asked, more to herself than hoping for an answer. "I promised myself I wouldn't put up with it once I left medical school yet here I am," she growled angryly.

"Was he giving you a hard time? I don't like you talking to him … he doesn't treat you right."

"Trust me … I don't want him talking to me either. I think he'll leave me alone now … I made myself pretty clear," she chuckled, rolling her eyes. "Thanks Ronon … you always have a way of calming me down."

"Good. Walk me to the gate room," he requested, placing his arm around her shoulders possessively.

Jennifer had wondered again about Ronon's little shows of affection over the past couple of months but now they just seemed second natural to them both. As usual, this is one time she was thankful for his attention as they left the dining hall hoping it would spare her any further run- ins with Sergeant Sagers. Besides, she was starting to draw comfort from his protective nature … he made her feel like a normal person. She was starting to believe it might be possible to have a normal life with friends and family.

The two made their way to the debarkation area stopping just short of the group assembling for the mission.

"Let's do something when I get back," he suggested, hoping to move their relationship along.

"That sounds like fun … why don't I look around and borrow a good movie and I'll make cookies or something to go with it," she grinned watching his eyes light up at the idea of homemade cookies.

"Sounds great," he agreed squeezing her shoulder.

"Time to go Chewy," Sheppard called, mustering his group together in front of the gate.

Ronon gave Jennifer a quick kiss on the cheek after asking her to eat and rest while they were gone. Approaching the gate he turned to see her still standing where he'd left her bringing a smile to his face. He gave her a slight nod before turning and walking through the gate.

Jennifer watched until the gate shut down finding an unexpected sadness wash over her. She realized she'd miss him but chose not to think about it for the moment … she'd think about it more later. For now she needed to return to the lab and set things right for the next week knowing the infirmary would be requiring her undivided attention while Dr. Beckett was away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dr. Keller took a few moments to sit at the nursing station and work on patient files. She was hoping to keep things caught up so Carson wouldn't have so much paper work to do once he got back. So far everything had run smoothly in the infirmary with a much-reduced staff but she knew that could change in a blink of an eye.

There'd been a few minor injuries over the past two days since the doctors departure but mostly it'd been quiet giving her time to schedule some yearly checkups for personnel who were long overdue. She had another twenty minutes before her shift was over and she'd join Abby for dinner in the mess hall.

Waiting for Dr. Biro to show up Jennifer closed out the program she was working on and straightened her work area. She was making one last loop of the infirmary floor checking on a couple of patients when Major Lorne's team walked in for post mission check-ups.

"Hey doc … you ready for us?" Lorne asked.

"I was just leaving but for you I'll make an exception," she grinned.

"You look a little understaffed tonight … thanks for staying. My team acts like they're starving to death," he frowned, rolling his eyes.

"How are the new recruits working out?" Jennifer inquired as she began her examine.

"We've only had them on a few missions … Sergeant Beyers has great potential and I'm hopeful with Sergeant Sagers although he's more than a handful. I've actually been on a few missions with him when we were both stationed at Stargate Command. But you know how it is with new recruits … some settle in faster than others."

"I remember a few we've had to ship home … I guess some never seem to settle in," Jennifer mumbled as she finished taking his blood pressure.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Lorne asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Only if we reject people for their personalities," she grumbled, shooting a sideways glance at Sergeant Sagers sitting a few feet away waiting his turn.

"Have you had dinner yet?" Evan asked, putting his shirt back on.

"I'm getting ready to head that way."

"Why don't we have dinner together?" Lorne suggested.

"Sounds good as long as you don't mind Sergeant Beyers joining us … we were planning on eating together."

"Sounds perfect," Evan smiled trying to hide the twinkle in his eyes. "I'll meet you lovely ladies after I check in with the command center."

Jennifer walked around the curtain into the main part of the infirmary trying her best not to make eye contact with Jeff as he sat waiting for his check up. Before she could pass he jumped up and stood in her path blocking her escape route.

"Well, well, well … I see you saved the best for last," Jeff announced conceitedly. "I knew you had a crush on me but trust me Doc, your playing hard to get is wasted on me … I'm pretty easy," he grinned, winking.

Jennifer took a moment to calm herself and swallow her anger, "Dr. Brio… could you please take care of Sergeant Sagers?" she asked calling out to her colleague across the room.

Seeing her co-worker give her a nod of approval Jennifer motioned for Jeff to take a seat on the vacated bed before moving around him and out the door.

Jeff watched the doctor leave the infirmary and seethed at her rejection. He'd rarely been dismissed so casually and found it hard to swallow. He wasn't sure how long it'd take but he vowed to put her in her place … the sooner the better.

~000~

Jennifer left for the mess hall with Abby promising she'd be close behind. The women hadn't found the time to enjoy a meal together since the last disastrous lunch they'd spent in Sergeant Sagers' company. Hopefully Jeff was busy elsewhere today. Choosing a table off to the side she sat arranging her food when Evan joined her at the table.

"Okay … what do you think this is?" Lorne chuckled, setting his tray on the table while frowning at the main course.

"I'm not sure but it has a lot of noodles so how bad can it be," she laughed poking the mound with her fork.

"I've eaten a lot of different foods in my career from all parts of the Milky Way and the Pegasus is in a class of it's own," he grinned shaking his head. "Actually, I think we should have a special medal for those who do battle in the military kitchens throughout the universe."

"Maybe they could start a chef challenge on the Food Channel… can you imagine the competitors opening up a mystery basket and pulling out different ingredients from the Pegasus?" she grinned.

"Now that's a show I'd watch." Evan snorted.

"I'd give anything for a bag of M&Ms or a box of Whoppers," Jen growled.

"I just put in a request with Dr. Weir for a case of Snicker bars… I hear they're chick magnets," he offered, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Like you need the help," she declared. "Is it too late to put in an order?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry … Elizabeth went through the gate this morning. They need her talents to referee some in-fighting with the last of the minor system lords. I guess she's quite the negotiator."

"I know she's done that before … who's in charge while she's gone?" Jen asked curiously.

"Woolsey … I met with him this morning … he's IOA."

"Well … that's never a good thing," she added sarcastically.

"Hopefully it won't be for long … here comes your dinner date," he nodded, watching Abby cross the room.

"We've been waiting for you," Jen laughed swallowing a mouthful of casserole.

"Like one pig waits for another," she muttered under her breath while standing to attention.

"At ease Sergeant … hope you don't mind my butting in on your dinner." he said sincerely.

"Not at all sir," Abby assured smiling.

"How are things going for you Sergeant?"

"Very well, Sir … I've really been enjoying all the training exercises."

"Speaking of … I just signed you and Sergeant Sagers up for some added training later tonight."

"Thank you sir … I'm eager to get more off world hours."

Jennifer watched Sergeant Rivers as he walked up to join the group, and marveled at how well and how quickly his leg had healed. Taking a seat next to Abby the two of them were quickly engaged in lighthearted conversation leaving Jennifer to wonder if maybe they might make a good match although she wasn't sure what the regulations were concerning fraternization between Marines and Air Force. Things were definitely different here in the Pegasus but she'd never had a reason to look into the matter.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Jen asked.

"Gave them some down time … Sagers and Beyers are filling in for a while … get some off world missions under their belts."

Way too soon dinner was over and Jennifer felt the need for a short run before bed. Lorne needed to check in with the control center but not before walking Jennifer to her quarters.

"You look tired, Short Stuff," Evan said affectionately. "Have you been sleeping okay?"

"I've had a few nightmares this week … plan on taking a run before bed to tire me out… hopefully this will be a good night," she sighed wistfully.

"One of these days you and I are going to have a long talk … you're too young to have so many boogie men in your closet."

Arriving at her door she turned and looked at Evan holding his eyes for a few moments, "Maybe we'll do that one of these days," she smiled. Jennifer had always enjoyed Lorne … the brother she'd never had. Maybe it was time to confide in someone she felt comfortable with.

Evan gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek turning back to the corridor once the door had closed. He knew she wasn't quite ready but he was willing to wait … Jen needed someone to share her burdens with and he was willing to listen.

~000~

Mr. Woolsey settled himself in Elizabeth's chair waiting for Lorne to show up for his appointed meeting. The bureaucrat knew he wasn't welcomed by those stationed on Atlantis and thankfully he wouldn't be here long but this would definitely help him climb the IOA ladder. If he were honest with himself he wasn't comfortable living on a floating city this far from Earth in a hostile environment.

"Major Lorne … thank you for being so prompt, please take a seat," the official instructed, nodding toward the empty chair. "The IOA has requested we re-establish contact with one of our former allies should the opportunity ever arise and I would appreciate your input on the situation."

"I'll give you what information I can although I'm sure the Colonel would be your best source."

"Ordinarily that would be the best path, unfortunately, we just received word that the planet in question is requesting medical assistance and Colonel Sheppard's team is off world on another assignment for a few more days."

"I see … which planet are you speaking of?" Lorne asked, feeling very uneasy.

"The new magistrate on Manara is requesting help and the mission report for this incident is incomplete and rather vague. Are you familiar with the events leading up to their banishment?"

"Sorry sir … I was stationed at Cheyenne Mountain with the SGC at the time. From what I've been told they sheltered some of our people during a big storm in our first year here and it didn't go very well," Evan explained hoping Woolsey would hold off until Sheppard returned. "Perhaps it would be better if we wait for Sheppard's team to return … I'm sure the Colonel could shed more light on the situation."

"Normally I'd agree but the IOA are insistent that we render aid if needed in hopes of establishing contact again. It would seem Manara has ties to the Genii and my superiors are interested in keeping an eye on their activities if possible through allies such as the Manarians.

"I understand Mr. Woolsey but I feel very uncomfortable breaking policy especially when I'm not very informed of the circumstances surrounding their expulsion. With all due respect I'd rather you discuss this with Colonel Sheppard first."

"I agree but the situation still remains … they are in need of medical assistance and have turned to us. I haven't found any circumstances that would prohibit us from rendering aid," Woolsey stressed, pacing behind the desk while talking himself into action. "Can you give me a good reason not to help?"

"Again … I'm not sure exactly what the problems were other than they were in league with the Genii and were put on the no contact list. I'm sure there is more to the story but you'd have to talk to Sheppard. He's due back in one day maybe less; surely we can wait another day. "

"Since they are asking for aid I see no reason why we shouldn't assist and at the same time it will possibly help us to mend bridges which will make the IOA happy. Major I would appreciate it if you could assemble your team and have Dr. Keller join you. We'll meet for a briefing in twenty minutes."

"Yes sir," Lorne answered, leaving to find Jennifer hoping she could shed some light on the situation.

~000~

Loren walked into the infirmary spotting the doctor across the room. He didn't like Woolsey coming in and taking over. His gut told him this was a big mistake. Sheppard didn't talk much about the big storm that almost crushed the city nor the attack by the Genii but it was obvious the military leader of Atlantis considered the Manaran world as dead and wanted nothing to do with them for the part they played in the whole attack. Evan knew there was more to it than what was written in the report.

Catching Jennifer's eye he nodded toward Becket's office wanting her to join him.

"Major Lorne… what can I do for you," she smiled. Jennifer enjoyed Evan and his team considering them all good friends.

"Sorry about your day, Doc, but I need to pull you away for a mission."

"Okay … what's up?" she asked reluctantly.

"Woolsey," he growled under his breath. "We got a call for medical assistance but I don't feel good about it."

"I can pull together some supplies and be ready in about thirty minutes…sooner if needed. What has you worried?" Jen asked knowing Evan rarely questioned orders.

"It's a settlement that's on our list of unfriendlies… Sheppard identified them as hostile with absolutely no contact but the IOA are eager to re-establish relations so Woolsey is hot to trot to put a feather in his cap."

"Manara?" she quietly asked.

"Yeah," he answered watching the color drain from her face. "Are you alright Doc?"

"Bad memories … it was a dark time for Atlantis. We almost lost the city during a bad storm," she explained avoiding any details. "I'm not sure I'm the best fit for this mission … I could have another doctor accompany you."

"That's right … you were here that first year. I didn't realize it was that traumatic … the mission report was rather vague. Woolsey has asked for you specifically … are you sure you can't do this … I'll be with you every step of the way," he encouraged wondering what happened to cause her such discomfort.

"Can you give me a few minutes? I'll put together the supplies and then make a decision."

"I'll notify my men and swing back around … we have a briefing in about fifteen minutes. What ever you decide I'm sure Woolsey will want you at that meeting… sorry Doc."

Lorne left the infirmary scratching his head. He suspected something big had been left out of the mission report and Jennifer was involved or at least knew the omitted details. He didn't want to push her but his frustration level was rising along with his gut feeling that he shouldn't be going on this mission without Sheppard knowing. Unfortunately Woolsey was acting expedition leader and to refuse his orders would be an act of insubordination, which left the Major between a rock and a hard place.

Dr. Keller moved quickly around the supply room gathering enough supplies to treat the most common conditions in the Pegasus. If needed they could always bring the patient back to Atlantis or return and gather what was needed. All the while she was wrestling with the mission and if she'd actually be able to return to the planet after all she'd been through. As she was closing the latches on the last travel tub Evan walked into the infirmary.

"All set? It's time for the briefing," Lorne announced. "Have you made any decisions? Remember, I'll be right beside you," he assured.

"I'll let you know after the briefing." She really didn't want to ever return to Manara … at the same time the only other doctor who could accompany the team on the mission would be Dr. Janes who was fairly new to the expedition and had very little off world experience. "I just need a few more minutes."

"I'll meet you at the conference room."

Jennifer set the packs at the door to the infirmary then took some time instructing Janes on what to do in her absence. Once that was done she moved on to Marie filling her in on what was happening as she handed her the keys to the drug cabinet and Beckett's office. Ten minutes later she met up with Evan outside the conference room.

"Everyone, please take a seat," Woolsey announced as the team filed in. "So glad you've decided to join us Dr. Keller. I'm hoping you might enlighten us on the details of the mission that caused this breakdown in communications between Atlantis and Manara."

"I'm sorry Mr. Woolsey but I don't feel comfortable talking about it without Colonel Sheppard in the room… I was not present for any of the original arrangements nor do I have first hand knowledge of their involvement with the Genii," Jennifer offered evasively.

Looking around the room Jen realized that half of Evan's team was missing and in their places were Sergeants Beyers and Sagers. This was the time frame for teams to start training new personnel in the field, which explained the new faces. She was relived to see Abby but the thought of Jeff joining the operation brought nothing but dread. She felt she had enough to contend with just getting through the mission without having to deal with Sagers' lousy attitude toward her. This was turning into a nightmare.

"I realize that you were not personally present for all the discussions but surely you could enlighten us as to why Marana was put on the no contact list," he reasoned.

"Again, I'm not comfortable discussing this without Colonel Sheppard… if you could just wait for him to return I'm sure he could explain all of it," she re-stated, pulling her thoughts back to the briefing.

"It would seem that no one wants to discuss our relationship with this settlement therefore I would like you to travel to Manara and render assistance. I'm sure Colonel Sheppard would agree if he were here," the temporary leader requested, frustrated with the lack of cooperation. He knew Dr. Keller was withholding information but couldn't for the life of him figure out why. "Doctor, can you be ready in fifteen minutes?"

"I'm really not comfortable returning to the planet," she stated firmly hoping to persuade him to wait.

"You of all people should see the need for us to help with a medical emergency. Do you have someone else who can replace you for this mission?"

"No Sir, if you insist on providing aid I am the best qualified for the assignment."

Jennifer half-heartedly listened to the rest of the briefing while mentally calling on the strength she didn't feel. In her head she kept telling her body that she was a strong woman and the past was the past but her heart was in panic mode at the thought of facing her fear. As they were dismissed she took a couple of deep breaths and forced herself into professional mode before exiting the room.

Woolsey immediately contacted Manara informing their officials that a team with a doctor would be arriving soon. Returning to his office he sat behind his desk with a feeling of accomplishment. Having fulfilled the directive the IOA sent with him he was pretty happy with himself.

"Hey Doc … do you have a moment," Lorne asked leading her to a quiet corner of the corridor. "Are you okay in this … you look rather disturbed with the thought of going to Manara … what happened out there?"

Jennifer looked down at her feet while taking another deep breath, "Not now Evan, I need to concentrate on what needs to be done once we get there. When we get back I'll give you details."

"I need to know Jen … _will you be okay_? You may have to deal with some of the same people."

"The people I was involved with are all dead … Sheppard made sure of that," she said firmly.

Lorne was at a loss for words at her last statement. He watched her walk away toward the infirmary without another word but assured himself he would have a talk with Sheppard as soon as his commander returned to the City.

Jennifer arrived at the infirmary to find Abby collecting the medical supply bags. Knowing the history between Sagers and the doctor she volunteered to transport the supplies to the gate.

"Hey girlfriend," Beyers greeted as Jennifer approached. "We finally get to spend a little quality time together," she grinned, pulling a brief smile from her friend.

"I wish it were under better circumstances," she growled. "Thanks for the help," she added while donning a heavy pack.

"I'll take what I can get … seems they're keeping us pretty busy here lately," Abby explained. "Still hoping for a girl's night some time soon."

"Are you still looking for Mr. Wonderful?" Jennifer asked as they headed toward the gate room. "How did things go with Mike?"

"My DJ Hunk was fun and definitely easy on the eyes but we just didn't seem to click … I think he has his eyes on someone else but we still have an occasional lunch together."

"You may need to lower your standards," Jen teased.

"Never," Abby insisted chuckling.

The two friends continued chatting all the way to the debarkation room and by the time they arrived Jennifer was feeling a bit better and confident that she could do this … especially with Evan at her side and Abby watching her back. With no time to stew, Chuck dialed the gate and the team quickly entered the wormhole.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Exiting the Stargate, Major Lorne was met by the head of Manara's Military instructing the Lanteans to remain on the main trail and follow the provided guide to the small infirmary at the edge of the settlement. They were to keep to themselves and not speak to any of the local citizens. After hearing the instructions Jennifer let out the breath she'd been holding and relaxed knowing she wouldn't be returning to the magistrate's compound.

Lorne and Rivers took point behind the guide placing Jennifer safely between himself and Abby leaving Jeff to guard their six. If all went according to plan they should be heading back through the gate safely in just a few hours… if the plan held.

The group moved along quickly making good time until they rounded a bend in the trail that widened into a good sized open field. Jennifer stopped abruptly causing Jeff to jump aside to keep from knocking her over. Moving off to the side the doctor starred over the field lost in anxious thought. This was the campsite of the Atlantis expedition during the storm that first year in Pegasus. This was where she'd been taken captive by the magistrate's guards in the dead of night. Jennifer was lost in paralyzing memories while Abby trotted ahead to halt the Major. Unfortunately this left Jeff to try and move her along.

"Doc … Keller … hello, is anybody in there?" Sagers asked sarcastically. "We're burning daylight here … are you even listening?" he growled. The Sergeant was becoming angry with the doctor and the delay. He'd finally scored a date with a pretty little scientist in the geology department and he wasn't about to let Keller mess it up with her obvious insecurities… he needed to get back to Atlantis at a decent hour.

"Hey," Jeff snarled, grabbing her roughly by the arm. "You need to keep going."

"Don't touch me," she warned, jerking her arm out of his grasp and looking back to the field.

"I don't know why they send civilians through the gate … you obviously aren't skilled enough to handle even a simple assignment," he mumbled. "A princess … a spoiled princess … that's what you are."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of or what I've been through in my life," she said angrily, turning to face him with a withering glare.

Returning along the trail, Lorne increased his speed watching the confrontation escalate, "Move aside Sergeant," he ordered, placing himself between the bickering foes as soon as he arrived. "I'll ask you to move over and join Sergeant Beyers while we take a short break."

Lorne walked over and stood next to his friend waiting for her to let him in. Gazing out at the open field he wondered what was going through her mind to have her so consumed.

"I don't think I can do this," she quietly whispered, more to herself than to anyone else. "I'm not a strong person," she added as a lone tear escaped down her cheek.

Lorne moved close enough to put his arm around her for comfort. He was flying blind not knowing what was going on in her head but whatever happened here definitely involved Jennifer. "You're stronger than you think … I don't know what happened here but I'd trust you with my life, Doc."

Jennifer took a deep breath pressing into Lorne for a moment of comfort before wiping the tears off her face and summoning what courage she could, "Let's get this done so we can go home… and Evan," she began, turning to face him, "don't ever ask me to come here again."

Moving over to the group Lorne held back to walk with Jennifer so he could keep a better eye on her putting Rivers ahead of them. If she had another flashback he planned to be there for her. As they walked along the path he could hear Sagers griping to Beyers about the doctor being incompetent and useless off world. Evan made a mental note to have a "talk" with the sergeant when they got back. His attitude sucked and the man needed to be knocked down a peg or two if he wanted to remain in Atlantis.

Without any further distractions, Jennifer arrived at the building taking a few minutes to focus on her assignment while Lorne made arrangements with the local guards. After hearing that the Major would be allowed to accompany her into the building and stay with her until she finished her exam brought a huge sigh of relief. Her supplies would remain outside with the rest of the team until she gave the authorities her diagnosis and treatment plan. Upon further discussion she found out that among those requiring medical assistance were three men who were far up in the governing body of Manara, which explained the high level of security around the infirmary.

As she went about examining patients, Jen relaxed a bit believing the guards were more concerned about their community officials than the Atlantis team. The makeshift hospital held eleven patients who'd been separated from the general population in hopes of keeping the spread of the disease at bay. So far she'd checked vitals and diagnosed seven of the patients all showing the same symptoms.

"Evan … I need to grab some more diagnostic sheets and vials for the blood draws. I'll just be a moment. Can you see if there are some clean blankets somewhere in the room?"

"Wait Jen … I'll go with you," he stated moving to join her at the door.

"Look … I can see Abby from here and Rivers is out there too," she complained, pointing toward the front of the building.

Their conversation disturbed the man in the bed next to them, "Can I have some water?" he whispered gruffly.

"I'll slip out and get the supplies while you get this man some water … okay?"

"Sure," he finally said giving in. Things had seemed real quiet so far and he hoped they'd remain that way through the whole mission. As it was, he was sure Sheppard was going to take someone's head off when he found out they'd returned to Manara.

"Rivers this is Lorne … please respond."

"Rivers here sir."

"Doc is on the way out to get some supplies … how are things outside?"

"Quiet … their guards have finally relaxed. Must be a shift change … we're seeing some new faces.

"Think I'll have you switch places with Sagers for a while … give the new kids some experience up close... give you time to stretch your legs. And Sergeant … I don't care how quiet it seems, stay alert."

"Yes sir."

"Lorne out."

~000~

The Captain of the guard stood with his men giving instructions to the new soldiers as the shifts changed. It'd been a quiet afternoon with little interaction since the team from Atlantis had arrived. Even with their tarnished past relationship the Lanteans were still willing to help … that in itself was rather remarkable. The man knew some of the story behind the feud between the two worlds but not enough to understand why the Lanteans would have killed their magistrate and the royal guard after Manara had graciously sheltered them during their time of need. It didn't make any sense to him but he would keep that to himself and just follow orders.

As the sun began to set, his head guard, Kale, approached for an update before relieving him and taking over the authority of the squad. Hopefully the Atlantis team would finish up and leave before it got too late.

"Captain, I am ready to take over your post … I believe the tavern has prepared a wonderful stew this evening and you may still have time to garner a bowl," he chuckled, slapping his commander on the shoulder.

"Like music to my ears," the Captain smiled. "No problems here so it should be an easy assignment."

Kale looked around trying to get a lay of the land. He saw two Lanteans patrolling the perimeter off to the west of him and one stationed with the supply containers near the front door to the infirmary. "How many traveled through the ring?"

"The three you see and two inside… a doctor and her protector."

"Her? Is the doctor a woman?" Kale asked. "The last time it was a woman too," he mumbled to himself.

"Yes," the Captain answered nodding toward the open doorway. "Why do you ask?"

"The ones who killed my brother did it for a woman … a woman doctor from Atlantis. It is her fault my brother is gone … she should pay for her crimes," he snarled.

"Do not bother these people especially the doctor … do you hear me Kale? They have come to help," the captain ordered. "Stay at your post and observe … nothing more."

Jennifer exited the building and immediately made contact with Rivers who was stationed with the supplies. The space in the clinic was tight so their orders to keep the provisions outside worked well … the team had positioned the supplies next to the building to the left of the door. It'd become common practice to post a guard with supplies when they were not in the immediate work area after losing several unattended totes of medical supplies and food over the years they'd been in the Pegasus.

"Good evening, Doc," Rivers greeted. "How are things going?"

"We're making progress … I'm planning to be out of here before midnight. Once I have all the tests done I'd like to return to Atlantis. Hopefully I can send back the results and proper medications tomorrow with another team."

"I'm heading out to change postings with Sagers," he frowned. "I know he can be obnoxious so let the Major know if he gets out of line."

"I'll be fine … I'm getting the things I need now and will probably be back in the clinic before he arrives."

Shortly after, Rivers walked out to change positions with Sagers. The men took a few minutes to discuss the changing of the guard unknowingly leaving Jennifer vulnerable.

Kale watched the woman walk out the door and converse with one of the soldiers. She kept moving around as she spoke never giving him a good look at her face but the silhouette looked so much like the woman he hated … the woman who'd brought the men to their world … the men who'd killed his brother.

He was never told why the Lanteans killed the magistrate and guards. His brother was part of the prestigious Royal Guard … a placement that every little boy dreamed about. Kale himself was working toward that goal when the tragedy occurred. The new magistrate had chosen to rely on the town military to protect the compound, which brought an end to the Royal Guard and the end to his career goals.

As Kale rolled all the disturbing thoughts around in his head his blood began to boil. Visions of his brother's body being shredded apart by rapid weapon fire still haunted his dreams. Memories from that night had yet to dim and fade… he could still clearly see all the details. He'd been walking toward the compound with some dinner his mother had made for his brother when he first saw the Atlantis soldiers moving through the shadows toward Smeadon's residence. Holding back he watched as they entered the compound … the one man directing the others with hand signals. Once they'd disappeared he hurried to the complex trying to find his brother or any of the guards. It wasn't long before he heard gunfire and ducked behind a large pillar, which still gave him a clear view of the courtyard. Soon he saw the strangers return with a stretcher bearing the woman who now stood against the outside wall of the infirmary. As the last of the Lanteans left the compound that fateful night, his brother and two other guards rushed at them from the far side of the complex but were cut down before they reached the retreating team of soldiers. Once they'd left the courtyard Kale ran to the fallen soldiers finding his brother among the dead. Every night since he'd prayed to the Ancients for revenge and now they had answered his prayers.

Jennifer grabbed a fistful of vials and another pack of patient info sheets and was just standing up when she caught movement from the corner of her eye. Thinking it was Sagers she relaxed and turned to greet him as she felt the first sharp crack across her cheekbone and heard the guttural yelling that followed. Bouncing off the outside wall of the infirmary she managed to keep her footing only to have her attacker deliver another blow.

"MURDERER…you will pay for what you have done," the soldier screamed at the doctor, delivering blow after blow. As the woman began to slide down the wall Kale grabbed her by the throat hauling her back to her feet, "You killed my brother and you will pay," he growled only inches from her face as he strangled the life out of her.

Jennifer tried to fight back but the man was larger and stronger than most men and soon she could feel herself losing the battle. "Where was Evan," she wondered. Blood had covered her face and was running through her eyes leaving her vision blurred. As if choking her wasn't enough, she felt him knock her head into the wall as he increased his hold on her … she was afraid if someone didn't help her soon she'd never make it back to Atlantis alive.

Sagers watched from the field he was crossing as the soldier attacked the Doc. At first he couldn't believe what he was seeing but as it became evident that one of his teammates was under attack his adrenaline began pumping and he flew across the field … double time. He may not agree with the young physician but she belonged to Atlantis … belonged to them.

The Captain of the Manarian soldiers had just left the area when he heard Kale screaming. He ran back to the clinic only to see his guard choking the life out of the doctor who'd come to help them. He couldn't understand what was happening but he needed to stop it at any cost. He could see the Lantean soldier running toward the fray and knew he'd only have one shot at it, "Kale, stand down… Kale stop," he shouted as he ran knowing his guard wasn't listening to anyone … he was hell bent on having his revenge.

Jennifer could see the graying around the edges of her vision knowing she wouldn't be conscious long. Panicking she reached out and clawed at her attacker jabbing where she thought his eyes should be. Hitting her target with one of her thumbs caused the soldier to scream in pain reaching up with one hand to grab at his eye. Jennifer took the moment to twist and kick at him trying to squirm out of his hold but her reprieve only lasted a moment as he reached out and grabbed her throat with added determination.

Lorne heard the screaming and commotion outside and a feeling of dread crept up his spine. He dropped the blood vials he was holding and raced for the door. Seeing some stranger choking the life out of Jennifer he lunged grabbing the man around the waist and wrestling him to the ground along with Jen who was still firmly in his grasp. It took Evan several hard blows to the man's head before he could pull Jennifer away and swing her behind him.

After a short assessment Lorne knew the man wasn't about to give up. "Jennifer, I need you to run … get out of here … I'll find you. Can you do that?"

Jennifer couldn't speak but she gave a short nod while trying to stand. Looking both ways she limped off around the side of the building stumbling most of the way but keeping upright while swiping the blood out of her eyes and off her face.

"Find some place to hide … I'll find you," Evan repeated as she ducked out of sight.

Turning back to the soldier Lorne ducked just in time to miss a vicious punch aimed at his head. He and Kale continued to punch each other until the Manarian security guards arrived on the scene in force. By that time Sagers had joined him and Rivers wasn't far off with Abby right behind him. Evan continued to beat Kale into submission while the rest of his team stood by in case he needed help and to keep track of the guards in case they decided to break up the fight using their weapons.

Shortly after Jennifer disappeared, the Captain returned his attention to the crowd firing his weapon into the air to get everyone's attention. "Stop!" he yelled as all eyes turned to him. "Lower your weapons," he ordered to both sides. "Detain Kale," he commanded, nodding to the two closest guards.

"No … you are letting her get away," Kale growled, trying to free himself from his comrades. "We need to go after her … she is the one who killed my brother."

The Captain moved over to discuss the situation with Major Lorne. He knew his soldier had been talking irrationally before he left but chalked it up to the Lantean presence in their settlement figuring it was stirring up bad memories for the man and nothing more. Now he wished he'd given it more consideration.

"Captain, I don't know what set your man off and frankly I don't care. I do know that Dr. Keller was attacked for no reason and the man almost killed her. This was a bad idea coming here," Lorne growled, wishing he'd waited for Sheppard. "My team will pack up our things while I find Dr. Keller and then we'll be leaving. I expect you to allow us to move freely while we do so and render protection if needed."

"My men will not cause you any further trouble Major … I will see to it personally. If you desire help in your search I can send several men with you," he offered.

"I think it would be best if your people keep their distance for now."


	9. Chapter 9

_A big 'Thank You' to each of you who've left a review and to those of you who've reviewed as guests … your input is extremely encouraging! I appreciate each of you who've taken the time to read the story._

* * *

Chapter 9

Jennifer was having a hard time staying alert. She was hurting and still disoriented. Her throat was hurting like nothing she'd ever experienced before and her head wouldn't stop throbbing. He'd promised to find her but she didn't feel safe so she kept stumbling along hoping she wasn't leaving too obvious a trail.

Nothing made sense … why did he keep calling her a murderer? Why was she still bleeding … where was Evan? More than anything she just wanted to sleep but he'd told her to go so she kept looking for some place to hide where no one would find her.

She'd held on to the side of the building for support until she reached the back. From there she could see the woods a short distance away … summoning what little strength she had left she made her way to the tree line and the dense foliage beyond.

Slow and steady … slow and steady. She just needed to find a brushy area where she could burrow in and stay put until help arrived. A few feet further in and she fell to her knees throwing up violently. She'd been heading toward the gate but now all her efforts to be stealth disappeared as the contents of her stomach dripped from the vines and brush that surrounded her. Steadying herself she turned and began heading in the opposite direction hoping to throw off any local guards that might be looking for her … hoping to escape the man who wanted her dead. Twenty minutes later she threw up once again. It was mostly dry heaves but enough substance to warrant making a quarter turn and starting off again more determined than ever to find some kind of hiding place soon before she passed out.

The sun had long ago set but the light of dusk lasted for quite a while before the moon began its path across the sky. It was getting harder and harder to see never the less, she continued to search for some place of safety. After walking for what seemed like hours she literally stumbled upon a stand of trees in a heavily carpeted knoll of grass and brush with several downed trees covered by moss and ferns. Moving closer to some fallen trees she carefully crawled over the logs and sucked up close to the backside so no one walking alone the path would see her. Shortly afterwards she lost consciousness while praying for someone to find her.

~000~

Major Lorne gathered his team and gave out orders … Sergeants Beyers and Sagers were to collect their supplies, pack everything up and return to Atlantis while he and Rivers started searching for Dr. Keller. Evan was barely holding his temper in check and needed to get out of the settlement … the sooner he found Jennifer the sooner they would be home… out of this cursed village.

"Major, sir, may I have a word?" Sagers asked approaching his commander.

"Go ahead Sergeant."

"Sir, I'd like to request permission to join the search for Dr. Keller," he asked urgently. Jeff wasn't sure what the real story was with the doc but he knew he'd been wrong about her. No one commands the respect and high regard like the doctor does among those on the expedition without having earned it. She may not represent the softer side of humanity in a very inviting light but evidently she was an important part of the Atlantis mission and he needed to adjust his perception. Jeff was beginning to enjoy his new posting and certainly didn't want to jeopardize his position … "leave no one behind" was beginning to take on a deeper meaning for him.

"Sorry Sagers … I need you and Beyers to work together and get our supplies back through the gate. Hopefully we'll find the Doc soon and we'll all be eating breakfast together in the mess hall before the rest of Atlantis is up and showered," Lorne encouraged. He'd noticed the slight change in the Sergeants attitude making a mental note to explore that once they got back. Maybe there was hope for the hot shot after all.

Lorne and Rivers quickly tracked Jennifer's movements to the edge of the woods behind the infirmary. Once she'd crossed over into the thick under brush the tracks were hard to follow. The men split up and searched for over an hour before Lorne returned to the gate and made the dreaded call to Sheppard followed by a check-in report to Woolsey… "this was not how the mission should have turned out," he growled to himself.

~000~

Mr. Woolsey met Abby and Jeff on the gate room floor as they returned to Atlantis. After giving him a brief but concise explanation of the day's events they headed toward the infirmary with the supplies and equipment stopping long enough to partake of a post mission examination.

~000~

Sheppard had just been wrapping up on P2C-113 when the call came in. They'd helped build shelters while Carson and his team saw to all the medical issues leaving the village in better shape but still reeling from the attack. Sheppard made a mental note to visit the settlement several more times before their winter took hold.

Sheppard and Ronon had been loading the jumper when the Colonel's radio crackled, "Colonel Sheppard … this is Lorne, please respond."

"Go ahead Major … what's up".

"Sir, I have a situation here and need Ronon's assistance," he began knowing he'd have to give out a bit more information before the conversation would be over.

"What kind of situation Lorne?" he asked knowing it was something bad for his second to be contacting him off world.

"Sir … we are on a mercy mission and Dr. Keller is missing. I'm not worried about finding her but it's the middle of the night here and I'd like to find her ASAP. I'm requesting that you send Ronon to help track her down."

Sheppard swung around making eye contact with the big Satedan knowing he'd heard the radio transmission. He saw the fear in Ronon's face and gave him a quick nod, "He's on his way … I'll check with you when we get back to base. Sheppard out."

The Colonel quickly loaded the box he was carrying into the Jumper before turning and taking the duffle Ronon was holding, "Go find her Chewy," he urged, as Ronon turned and ran for the gate.

~000~

After his exam Sagers was released from the infirmary and returned to the control room area in hopes of overhearing some news concerning Manara and Dr. Keller. As he was about to give up and head to the dining hall he heard the gate engage and moved off to the side of the room to see if it was the missing members of his team.

Ronon came through the gate looking more determined than Sagers had ever seen him. The man could silence a room without opening his mouth. Woolsey met him in front of the gate handing him a small backpack and a large flashlight while nodding at Chuck to dial. Before Jeff could even figure out what was happening the Satedan was gone.

~000~

Sheppard paced back and forth behind the jumper waiting for the supplies to be gathered and loaded. Running his hand through his hair in frustration he kept envisioning Jennifer shivering some place waiting to be discovered. He knew Lorne couldn't give many details on the radio but it didn't sound like she was in any danger … just misplaced. "How can that happen?" he thought to himself. Especially with Jennifer … it's not like she just wandered off.

By the time the next load of crates was delivered to the jumper he'd worked himself into a fit of worry and was tired of waiting for some news he knew would be a long time coming. "Rodney… please respond," he requested over the radio.

"This is Rodney … what do you want Sheppard? I'm busy."

"Find Beckett and meet me at the jumper … NOW."

It took less than ten minutes for the men to arrive as requested. "Rodney … I want you and Teyla to finish packing then return the med team to Atlantis. I'm gating back now and taking Beckett with me in case we need a doctor… we'll meet up with Lorne and Ronon where ever they are … I'm tired of standing around waiting for news. Especially when it involves Keller."

~000~

Rivers was waiting for Ronon at the Ancestral Ring when he walked through to join the search … just before 20:00 hours local time.

"Who's here," the Satedan asked dispensing with any small talk.

"Lorne is covering the west side of the woods leading to the gate … he sent everyone else home."

"How many locals?"

"We've told the locals to stand down … it's complicated," he began to explain when his radio hailed him.

"Rivers … has Ronon arrived?" Lorne asked hoping for some good news.

"I'm here," he gruffly answered.

"Set your gun to stun … I've run into a couple of locals and I don't want to start some kind of diplomatic war by killing one of them… not sure what their motives are."

"Are they trying to help find the Doc?" Ronon asked confused.

"Find her or shut her up … not sure which."

"I don't get it … are these people hostile?"

"It's complicated. A guard flipped out and thought she murdered his brother … I told the locals to stand down but there's still activity in the woods," Loren growled.

"Where are we?" Ronon asked, frustrated with the whole situation and lack of information not to mention having to search in the dark.

"Manara … there's history but nothing that's written up.

"Dam," the Satedan snarled under his breath while increasing his speed. He knew the history but it brought no comfort. "I'll radio when I find her."

Following Rivers lead the men quickly covered the ground arriving at the infirmary in record time. The Captain was pacing outside with several of his guards milling around waiting for news. Ronon glared at the men as he weaved his way to the far side of the building considering them all the enemy. Rivers led him to the wooded area pointing out the path she'd taken through the woods.

"This is where she went into the woods. We've searched north and south of this point but it's dark and we could have missed something," Rivers explained dreading the facts he'd yet to convey. Taking a deep breath, he continued," she staggered for a ways before stopping to throw up beside the trail… from there it's hard to track her."

Ronon stood barely holding in his anger as the Sergeant explained the situation. He knew he was holding back. "What else?"

"She's hurt … took a good beating before the Major could pull the guy off her. That's why he told her to run and hide … the guy was hell bent on killing her. Lorne would have killed him if their Captain hadn't broken it up."

"Where is he now?" he snarled.

"They dragged him off to their hospital to get treated before throwing him in the brig … the Doc held her own for a while … even managed to gouge at one of his eyes … she left her mark," Rivers said proudly.

"I'll find her," Ronon declared before heading down the obvious trail she'd left determined to find the one he loved.

~000~

Sheppard and Beckett gated back to Atlantis with Carson heading immediately to the infirmary. The Colonel checked in with the control room to see if they'd heard from Lorne or Ronon. Once he'd entered the area he was hailed by Sergeant Sagers who'd been observing from the edge of the room.

"Colonel Sheppard, Sir," Sagers called as he approached stopping in front of his commander at attention.

"At ease Sergeant … I'm very busy at the moment … can this wait?"

"Sir, just a quick question."

"Go ahead," Sheppard said distractedly.

"Sir, will you be joining the search on Manara… I'd like to join the SAR mission."

Sheppard wasn't paying much attention to what the Sergeant was asking instead looking at the daily log sheet for the gate activity until he heard Sagers mention Manara, "What did you say," he growled.

"Manara, sir … will you be joining the search for the Doc? I'd really like to join the rescue mission," he repeated taking a step back when he noticed how angry his superior officer was getting.

"You went to Manara?" he asked incredulously. "You must be mistaken … they're on our 'do not contact' list," the Colonel mumbled mostly to himself as he turned and barreled up the stairs to Woolsey's office.

Woolsey saw the head of Atlantis military storming through the control room heading for his office. He quickly moved over to the entrance so he could close the door hoping for a little bit of privacy. Unfortunately, Sheppard was too angry to keep it quiet. "You sent our people to Manara?" the Colonel shouted as he entered Woolsey's space. "There's a reason they've been banished … do not contact means just that … Do Not Contact."

"We were asked to assist by the IOA and no one could give me one reason why we shouldn't render aid," Woolsey answered, fighting back. "The only answer I got out of everyone was "ask Sheppard" but unfortunately, you were unavailable. It was my decision and I chose to answer their call for help."

The temporary expedition leader took a moment to catch his breath and hopefully calm the discussion down a peg or two.

"What happened to Dr. Keller was an unfortunate fluke … no one could have foreseen that," he reasoned.

"I could have," Sheppard snarled. "I'm going after her," he growled as he left the room.

"I would have expected nothing less," Woolsey muttered to himself

Sergeant Sagers was still standing in the Control Room when Sheppard stormed out … Woolsey's office was not as sound proof as the bureaucrat probably wished leaving everyone in the general vicinity to wonder what all the shouting was about.

"Sagers," Sheppard yelled across the room, "you and Beyers gear up … meet us in the jumper bay in ten." The Colonel knew he needed to calm down if he was going to be of any help. He knew he'd have been able to deal with the situation more easily if the IOA hadn't been involved … just the mention of their name had him seeing red. But more than that he was kicking himself for not sharing the information concerning Manara with his second in command. He'd always planned to share details of certain missions with Lorne but just hadn't found the time.

"Beckett … this is Sheppard, please respond."

"Go ahead Colonel," Carson said distractedly. The doctor had been looking through the supplies and patient files that Lorne's team had returned when the Colonel hailed him.

"Doc … I need you to grab what supplies you'll need and meet in the jumper bay ASAP … we're joining Lorne on Manara."

"I'm sorry John … did you say Manara?"

"Yes … I'll explain when you get here. And Carson… Jennifer is injured."

"I'm on my way."

Sheppard spotted Sagers and Beyers cut across the gate room floor to the stairs leading toward the jumper bay. He needed more information before invading the settlement and hoped the Sergeant could help.

"Sagers," the Colonel yelled. Catching his attention he nodded for the man to slow down and walk with him.

"Yes sir," he answered while moving to walk beside his commanding officer.

"I've been told, other than Lorne, you were the closest to the doctor before she ran … was she hurt very badly?" Sheppard asked hoping it wasn't as dire as he imagined.

"I had just changed posts with Rivers and was running toward the infirmary when the yelling started. It looked like the man had her pinned and was punching her repeatedly in the face. As I got closer I could hear him calling her a murderer and then grabbed her around the neck. By that time Major Lorne ran out of the infirmary and wrestled the man off of the Doc and told her to run. She seemed stunned and had a hard time keeping her balance … the last I saw of her she was stumbling around the corner of the building."

Sheppard grimaced during his description knowing she was most definitely in a lot of pain from his description.

"I'm sorry, sir, that I couldn't get there faster. I keep thinking if I'd have been closer I could have saved her or at least helped her get away from her attacker," Sagers apologized. He'd said some pretty awful things about the Doc and some more unflattering things to her face but no one deserved what she had gone through and now he regretted his thoughtless words.

"You did your best Sergeant … let's go bring her home."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ronon set off following the path Jen had carved in her hast to get away. Even in the dark with only a flash light he could see she was hurting by the trail she left. It just took a matter of minutes before Ronon found the spot where Jennifer threw up. Taking his time, he studied the area for a few moments before offering a small smile in the darkness realizing she'd changed direction. "Good girl," he mumbled into the night.

Fifteen minutes later the tracker stood to the side of the trail behind a tree and waited. He'd heard others moving around on the path behind him and now they were finally getting close enough to check out. Ronon listened as they talked about the bounty Kale had put out on the doctor and what they'd do with the reward should they find her first. As they passed by him the Satedan lifted his gun and stunned them both without an ounce of remorse. After tying them securely to a tree along the path he continued his search anxious to find Jennifer before anyone else decided to join the hunt.

Shortly after returning to the search he found another stop she'd taken on the trail to once again empty her stomach on the nearby brush. Ronon stood facing the direction she must have been facing as she threw up and closed his eyes. She'd been hurt, disoriented, most likely nursing a concussion and desperately needed a place to hide … soon.

Taking a short turn to the left Ronon headed further into the woods picking his way along the path she'd left. He moved slower not wanting to miss any hint of disturbance in the foliage.

He knew he was close … could feel her presence. A few steps past a small clearing within the tall trees he stopped to scan the overgrown clear-cut for anything unusual. On his second pass over the fallen trees and debris he brought the flashlight back along the forest floor and saw what looked like a clump of dead trees. Upon closer inspection he hurried to the questionable logs and found Jennifer's limp body curled up against the outside of the rotting trees. She'd done an excellent job of hiding… she was hard to spot.

After finding a strong pulse he carefully checked her body for obvious injuries just as she'd taught him and others in her first aid classes. When he'd shown the light on her face it was all he could do to keep the bile down. Ronon knew the man who'd hurt her was in custody so exacting retribution would have to be played out in his mind … a fertile ground for all he'd like to do to the man. Jennifer needed him now so it was important to put revenge away for the moment and hope the local authorities would properly take care of the harm this man had caused.

Ronon picked her up and settled himself a few feet away leaning against a tree with Jennifer in his lap. Rummaging through his backpack he pulled out a bottle of water and some gauze to clean what he could from her face. Making sure she was comfortable and warm he quickly radioed Lorne.

" Lorne, this is Ronon."

"Go ahead Ronon," the Major answered hopeful for some good news.

"I found her … we're about forty minutes away."

"Stay put for another fifteen minutes … Sheppard is on his way. I want you to bring her right to the jumper to avoid any possible confrontation."

~000~

Sheppard lowered the jumper into the gate room waiting for Chuck to dial the gate. Once the wormhole had stabilized he contacted Manara seeking permission to land the spacecraft in their city center.

"I'm sorry Colonel … due to the intensity of the incident we're asking you to wait until we defuse the situation before you come through the gate. I will personally guarantee the safety of your people," the military leader stated. Looking to the magistrate who sat across the room he was given a nod of approval. Beside the magistrate sat a representative of the Genii who Ladon Radim had sent through the gate shortly after Jennifer had disappeared. Manara may seem like an independent power but they were nothing more than a puppet state of the Genii.

"I'm coming for my people … you need to stand down unless you want the full power of Atlantis crawling over your planet," Sheppard growled. "You don't want to cross me on this one," he added, waiting for consent from whoever was actually giving the orders.

"You have permission to land beside the infirmary, Colonel… please let us know if we can be of any assistance," the military leader offered. He knew that the Lantean was not making empty promises. After receiving another nod of approval, he watched The Genii soldier stand and collect his belongings before shaking hands with the magistrate … he hated having the Genii in his settlement and nothing pleased him more than to know the soldier was heading to the gate.

~000~

Sagers and Beyers sat behind Sheppard and Carson in the cabin of the jumper. Jeff had never seen his commanding officer so angry deciding he never wanted to be on the wrong side of Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. He watched as the Colonel immediately cloaked the jumper after exiting the gate and knew the man meant business. The young Sergeant had heard and read about these kinds of missions but experiencing it was totally more intense than any combat situation he'd yet to encounter.

Switching channels the Colonel made contact with Atlantis's second in command, "Major Lorne … this is Sheppard."

"Good to hear your voice, Sir," Lorne answered, relieved to know that help had arrived.

"Lorne, I'll be taking a sweep of the town before setting down beside the infirmary. Have you found Keller yet?"

"Yes sir, Ronon found her and is holding in the woods until your arrival … didn't want the doctor in the town until we could load her into the jumper."

"Good call Lorne … you and Rivers meet us at the infirmary and call Ronon in … I want to leave as soon as we're loaded."

"Yes sir," Evan replied before switching channels.

"Ronon, this is Lorne… please respond."

"I'm here."

"Sheppard should be landing in ten … can you manage the Doc on your own?" he asked knowing the Satedan was smirking at his question.

"We'll be there," Ronon affirmed.

Ronon began to collect the things he'd pulled out of the backpack and stow them again before leaving. He could feel Jennifer begin to stir.

"Evan," she called out pushing away from Ronon … disoriented and hurting it took the woman a few moments to clear the fog away.

"I'm here Jen … I've got you," he assured her, holding firm so she wouldn't cause any more harm to herself.

Jennifer would know that voice anywhere … calming down she clung to his shirt feeling her eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry Ronon … where are we?"

"You didn't do anything wrong … can you open your eyes?"

"Blood and dirt … tell Carson they need to be flushed," she answered, slipping in and out of doctor mode. "Is Lorne okay? He was supposed to find me."

"You did a good job, Doc … I'm proud of you," he softly spoke, rewarded with a smile.

"Can we go home now?" she sighed, pressing in closer.

"Yes, little one, I'll take you home," he promised, leaning down and kissing the top of her head.

Too soon he felt her flinch and grimace at the pain from her injuries quickly realizing she'd either fallen asleep or passed out … either way he needed to get her back to the makeshift infirmary before Sheppard landed and had to deal with hostiles that may be lying in wait.

~000~

True to his plan, Sheppard swept over the settlement and the bordering areas looking for potential hot spots. Seeing nothing threatening he swung back toward the infirmary landing the jumper in the assigned area. All eyes were looking out the front of the jumper taking in the surroundings … the Captain of the guards was standing close by with half a dozen men surrounding him protectively.

"Okay, I want you two to stand guard with the jumper … no fraternizing with the locals or their military … keep alert, safeties off," Sheppard instructed Sagers and Beyers as he uncloaked and lowered the ramp.

After exchanging insincere greetings with the local authorities Carson and the Colonel met with Lorne and Rivers for an update on the situation. John gave Beckett the go ahead to check on the patients in the infirmary until Ronon arrived. If all went well he might consider sending back some medicine for the sick. Lorne accompanied Beckett giving him the run down on what Jennifer had discovered before being attacked.

Rivers was sent to the far side of the building to wait and assist Ronon when they arrived leaving Sheppard near the jumper … weapons drawn … the Captain wandered over to address the Colonel.

"Colonel, I realize that this has turned into a very unfortunate situation and I guarantee you that the man responsible is being dealt with but your show of force is really not necessary," he assured, nodding toward the back of the jumper and the posted guards.

"This is not my first frat party with you folks so excuse me if I appear to be overly cautious," Sheppard snarled barely holding the anger he felt. "My men have orders to shoot at the first sign of trouble so I suggest you keep your guards in line and we will be out of here shortly… don't surprise me Captain," he threatened.

"Colonel … this is Rivers."

"Go ahead Sergeant."

"Sir, I have Ronon and the Doc just coming out of the woods."

"Escort them to the jumper." Sheppard found himself silently thanking the Ancients that everything was going according to plan. "Lorne, do you copy?"

"I'm here sir."

"It's time to move out," Sheppard ordered.

Lorne relayed the orders to Beckett who immediately left what he was doing to rush to Jennifer. The Major found it refreshing not to have to drag the doctor from his self-appointed rounds.

Ronon rounded the corner of the infirmary, heading straight to the jumper all the while surveying the area for any signs of ambush. Laying Jen gently on the seat in the back of the jumper he was followed in by the rest of the team with Lorne taking the co-pilot seat. Abby stayed in back with Ronon and Beckett while Rivers and Sagers sat forward.

As Sagers turned to enter the jumper Sheppard fired up and closed the ramp before the man had even taken a seat. For once something was working in his favor, Sheppard thought to himself. Once cloaked the jumper took off to check out their return path before dialing the gate. Knowing the past connections Manara had with the Genii, Sheppard wanted to be sure there'd be no surprises when they entered the wormhole.

Beckett leaned over his colleague taking her vitals and assessing the damage as soon as Ronon had her resting on the seat. "Has she regained consciousness since you found her?"

"Once for a few minutes … she said to flush out her eyes," Ronon said raising an eyebrow in question.

"Always the doctor," Beckett mumbled under his breath while pulling out a bag of saline. "Did she seem coherent?"

"Yeah … she'd thrown up a couple of times after the attack but sounded okay when she woke up."

Carson started an IV and washed out her eyes finishing just as the jumper lined up to enter the gate. Within minutes he had Jennifer on a gurney and on the way to the infirmary.

~000~

Abby walked behind the curtain in the far corner of the infirmary to check on Jennifer. She nodded at Ronon… a silent suggestion that he get some food while she sat for a while. She hadn't seen the man take a break since they got back although she knew some of his teammates were spelling him at times during the day. The night, however, belonged to him… he wouldn't leave her side and she doubted that he would until Carson releases her to her own quarters. He could have lost her on Marana and it appeared that he wasn't willing to chance it again. Whether the doctor knew it or not the quiet warrior was in love with her. Still … if Jen wasn't interested she might try her luck at turning his head.

Woolsey insisted on having a debriefing right away probably because he knew his time on Atlantis was drawing to a close. Dr. Weir had finished with her negotiations and expected to resume her duties in the next day or two. There was a lot of yelling at the first debrief accompanied by finger pointing and dishing out blame. Nothing truly got resolved during that gathering leaving the new recruits with more questions than answers. Thankfully they knew enough to keep their opinions to themselves leaving them to wonder what exactly had happened on the first trip to Manara. Abby had decided to give it some time then after Jennifer recovered she might ask her. On the other hand, Jeff automatically blamed Jennifer for not being equipped to properly handle herself off world. He admired the respect the other members of the military had for her knowing she had proved herself to be an excellent asset professionally but he couldn't help thinking that the expedition would be better served if she remained grounded.

~000~

Sheppard needed some sort of stress relief. He chose to go for a run instead of joining his teammates in the mess hall. Once he'd finished his normal circuit around the city he still felt restless. After spending some time quieting his soul on a balcony close to the infirmary he decided it was time to have a talk with Jennifer.

"Carson … how's our patient doing tonight?" Sheppard asked as he neared the corner of the infirmary where Jennifer was sleeping. He knew he'd been avoiding the doctor but couldn't help but feel that he'd once again failed her.

He should have talked to Lorne about the original mission.

He should have been more of a support to her … acted as her protector.

He should have made sure she never suffered again especially from the hands of the Manarians.

He should have done a lot of things differently since he got to the Pegasus but this was one regret he was having a hard time living with.

"Good evening Colonel … she's healing nicely but a bit too quiet I'm afraid. She's been through a lot so it may take some time to find her footing again but she has a lot of support … she'll bounce back.

"She awake?"

"No, but you're welcome to sit awhile … she's napping so she will probably be awake again soon."

"Thanks Carson … I'll stay for a while." Sheppard walked around the curtain and nodded to Teyla who'd been sitting with Jen.

"How's she doing," he quietly asked.

"I think she is healing quickly but it seems that something is bothering her," Teyla offered, happy to see that John was finally ready to talk with the young doctor. "She has asked for you … hopefully she will talk more openly with you."

"Thanks for taking care of her," he said sincerely. "You've been a good friend."

"It has been my pleasure … I enjoy her company." Teyla stood picking up the book she'd been reading and moving away from the bedside vigil she'd been keeping, " I will take my leave and get some dinner … will you be staying long?"

"I'll hang for a while … thanks Teyla."

John settled into the chair next to the bed and got comfortable waiting for Jen to wake. Finding himself alone he finally took some time to pondered all the information he'd gathered concerning the mission and found himself dwelling on the holes in the story that he couldn't find answers to. He was here to make his peace with Jennifer but at the same time he was hoping she could fill in the gaps.

"Colonel?"

"Hey Doc," he greeted moving closer to the bed. "How're you feeling," he asked awkwardly.

"I'm better," she answered in a low growl. "still hard to talk … my voice is nothing," she explained rubbing her throat.

The Colonel leaned over and gently moved her chin so he could get a better view of her throat. The excessive amount of bruising was hard to look at. "I'm sorry Doc," he stammered quietly. "This shouldn't have happened."

"I'm so sorry, John," she whispered, feeling the tears roll over her cut and bruised cheeks. "I should have said something … should have told them about Manara."

"No … it's my fault. I never told Lorne and I should have … I kept meaning to."

"It's okay John … it's okay," she said, reaching over and squeezing his hand.

John sat and patted her hand while they silently comforted each other. A while later he started asking the hard questions, "Can you tell me why you think he attacked you?"

"I think it was the changing of the guards or for some reason they sent more soldiers … I just know there were a lot of men milling around and changing positions. Then this guy came out of nowhere … hitting me and screaming 'Murderer'. I think he said I killed his brother … he wouldn't let up … he… he grabbed…" she said before Sheppard interrupted.

"It wasn't your fault," he said, stopping her when he felt her trembling. "We killed his brother and he recognized you for some reason … he must have been there that night. There was no way you could have known."

Jennifer knew he was talking about the night they rescued her from Manara. She gave his words some thought, slowly understanding what he was saying. "This must have eaten away at him all this time. It's hard not to feel responsible," she sighed.

"Let it go, Doc… you were the victim in all this … there's no room for guilt."

The two sat in silence for a while. John's thoughts drifted toward what they'd do if Jennifer chose to leave Atlantis. She'd been such a huge asset to the expedition plus she was part of his family … he wouldn't accept her leaving the city.

Jennifer lay contemplating the things John had said. She knew he was right about the guilt but it was hard not to feel some sort of accountability in all of it … she should have said something about Manara when she had the chance. She kept asking herself "why"? Why hadn't she explained the ban on the planet? Was she seeking to protect herself at everyone's expense? Was she ashamed at what happened to her? Maybe she just didn't want anyone's pity for what she'd gone through. No matter how she looked at it the face in the mirror was always the same… it all came back to her. She could have gotten Lorne's team killed just to save face.

"I'm sorry Colonel … I put everyone in danger because I was too afraid… or worried… or prideful to say anything," she choked out. "Maybe I don't belong here."

"Never gonna happen, Doc … you're not going anywhere," he stated sternly. "I don't want to hear you say that again," he added more gently. He continued watching her until she nodded in agreement.

"You need some sleep and I need to check in at the control center. Are we good?" he asked, needing to hear her say it out loud.

"Yes," she rasped.

Sheppard leaned over mussing her hair affectionately before heading toward the exit. As he slipped around the curtain he found Ronon leaning just out of sight against the wall … the two nodded at each other in that soundless language his team used assuring John that he was ready to take over for the night and, yes, he had heard the whole conversation.

Pulling the chair over to sit closer Ronon took Jennifer's hand and squeezed it in greeting. "You look tired."

All she could do was nod in agreement as she tried to reign in her emotions.

"It's gonna get better," he promised, wiping away a lingering tear. "Get some sleep … I'll be here."

"Thanks Ronon," she whispered gratefully.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At the end of her first week of confinement Beckett allowed Jennifer to finish recovery in her own room as long as she got plenty of rest and stayed away from the infirmary and research lab. Ronon helped her get settled and kept her company for the first few days until his team had a mission off world.

Once Dr. Weir got back she took some time to get caught up on paperwork and mission reports before scheduling a meeting with everyone who'd been a part of the Manara mission hoping to get a clearer picture first hand of what happened. The delay gave Dr. Keller time to heal and begin some sessions with Dr. Heightmeyer.

Jennifer just finished her first half-day back at work spending it in the research lab. It felt good to have her eyes off of herself and on to something worthwhile. She was so tired of the nightmares, the guilt, the attention from everyone … none of it helped her feel better. Throwing herself into her work was the only thing that ever consumed her and right now that is just what she needed.

Lorne watched her power her computer off as he walked through the door, "Hey sunshine … are you ready for lunch?" he asked with that killer smile.

"Perfect timing…I was just going to have a yogurt in my room but eating with the handsome Major Lorne would probably improve my reputation," she laughed, clapping her hands like a silly schoolgirl.

"Hey … is that sarcasm? I'll have you know there are women on this base who'd love to have a lunch date with me," he teased.

"Are we talking about Sandy in the Geology dept … or I could always fix you up with my new nurses aid?" she offered innocently knowing both women had practically thrown themselves at his feet."

"Remind me not to have you fix me up on a blind date," he growled, rolling his eyes.

The two friends slowly moved toward the door enjoying their playfulness… it'd been a while since they'd been this carefree… Evan hated to ruin it, "Before we leave I've been meaning to talk to you … to apologize," he stammered, stopping her at the doorway.

"There's no need," Jen assured.

"You don't even know what I'm apologizing for."

"Doesn't matter … whatever it is you're forgiven," she smiled, placing her hand on his arm.

"It does matter … I'm sorry, Jen, for what you went through …for not saving you … I let my guard down."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Manara … I should have trusted you," she countered, feeling the sting of tears forming.

Lorne stood watching her, wanting to save her from all the evil in the world, "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes," she whispered. Feeling him take her into his arms she cried the few tears she had left.

Abby walked into the lab catching her friend in a loving embrace with the cute Major, "Hey you two … maybe you should get a room," the Sergeant giggled.

"Busted," Evan teased Jen tucking her under his arm.

"I came to see if you wanted to get some lunch together unless you had other plans," Abby asked suggestively, winking at Evan.

"We were just heading that way and you can join us," Jennifer insisted, blushing.

As they began their trip to the dining hall Sergeant Beyers received a radio call to report to the conference room … Harrison's team was ready for an off world mission and down a man needing Abby to fill the spot. "Sorry guys, can I get a rain check?"

"Go … we'll catch up when you get back," Jen suggested, hugging her friend before she ran off to the briefing.

"So … you and Beyers are good friends?" Evan asked curiously.

"Yes … you interested?" she asked, jabbing him in the ribs playfully.

"Maybe … she's a good soldier … just curious what she's like off duty."

"I think you two need a formal introduction … I know she's looking," she laughed.

"I'm just looking to know my recruits better … don't read so much into it," he growled.

"Uh huh … keep telling yourself that," she smirked as they entered the dining hall.

The two friends took a table out on the balcony looking forward to enjoying the nice weather they'd been having. Jennifer didn't realize how good it felt to get away from her solitude. Since she'd been released to her room for recovery she hadn't recognized how isolated she'd become … a morning in the lab and time spent in the fresh air made her feel like her life was taking a turn for the better. Maybe her luck was about to change.

Sergeant Sagers watched the Doc and his team leader walk across the mess hall and out onto the balcony. He couldn't help but feel irritated with the woman. She'd caused a huge uproar during their last mission yet everyone seemed to run to her aid … no wonder she was such a jinx. They all coddled her, excusing her mistakes to the point it was just expected. He certainly wouldn't have received the same treatment if it'd been his fault. In the midst of the fray he'd softened toward the doctor but now he was beginning to see more clearly. She was soft.

~000~

Dr. Weir finally scheduled a debriefing on the Manara debacle once she had all the players back in the City at the same time. At this point she just wanted to put the whole thing behind her but she knew the IOA wouldn't leave it alone … she wanted to hear all the facts before opening up that can of worms.

Jennifer entered the conference room taking a seat next to Abby on the far side of the table. Lorne, Rivers and Beckett were seated across from them next to Teyla. Jen felt nervous and rather isolated … she was not looking forward to explaining what happened especially when there were so many involved. She was staring intently at the center of the table thinking about the events when Sergeant Sagers walked in taking the seat next to her. Sighing a little too loudly, she caught the man's attention watching him smirk.

"I see you saved a seat for me," he grinned, adding a wink for good measure. He loved how easily he could provoke the good doctor. Hopefully he'd be able to give his assessment of the mission starting with how ill prepared Keller was.

Ronon and Sheppard entered the room leaving the group waiting on Rodney … as usual. The Specialist grabbed a chair setting it next to Jennifer while glaring at Sagers until the Sergeant moved over giving the Satedan room to scoot in next to her. He didn't like the man and he hated him being so close to Jennifer… hopefully the scowling look he sent the sergeant would be enough to dissuade the man from doing anything to upset her.

"Thank you all for being so prompt," Dr. Weir announced as Rodney came barging through the door, data pad in hand. "I've asked you all to convene once again concerning the Manara mission now that Dr. Keller is able to join us," she said, smiling at Jennifer,

Jennifer acknowledged Elizabeth with a nod wondering if she could have gotten out of the meeting … headache … memory lapse … scheduling a double shift … hopefully this wouldn't last long.

Ronon heard her groan quietly … leaning closer he put his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "Don't think about it … think about what movie we can watch together later." He was rewarded with a small smile and she stole a quick look sideways.

Jennifer wondered how he always knew the right thing to say. More than anything right now she just wanted to curl up with a good book behind closed doors or maybe curl up with Ronon on his couch with a good movie. Something with a lot of action that would hold his attention so she could snuggle up against him and sleep … she would kill for a good night's sleep, free of nightmares. But then I'm sure he has better things to do in his free time than baby-sit me, she thought.

"I've gone over the preliminary reports for this mission but would like to go over a few areas before I meet with the IOA," Elizabeth began handing out the report to those gathered around the table. "Dr. Keller …I know this may be difficult but I'd like to hear from you first."

Jennifer cleared her throat while the room quieted. All eyes were on her as she unconsciously ran a hand over the scars on her face… time was helping the healing process and the bruising was almost gone but she still knew where every cut, bruise and scratch resided. Taking a deep breath she felt Ronon slip his hand over her trembling fingers putting her hand on his leg under the table for support. Feeling the squeeze of his hand gave her the courage to begin.

"Major Loren was helping me in the infirmary they'd set up at the edge of the settlement … I was diagnosing the twelve patients who were all presenting with the same symptoms in various stages of discomfort. We had about three or four men left to collect blood samples from when I ran out of vials so I went to the supply boxes to get some more and some extra patient charts."

"Why didn't the Major accompany you?" Weir asked, making notes on her copy of the mission report.

"It was evening and we hadn't had any trouble all day… we needed extra blankets handed out and one of the patients needed some water. I told Evan I could handle it myself while he took care of the water and blankets… it should have only taken me a few minutes."

"Go on, Doctor," Elizabeth directed.

Jennifer knew the next part was going to be hard; she hadn't even come to terms with it herself. She quickly flipped her hand palm side up and interlaced her fingers with Ronon before taking a steadying breath. "When I got outside I talked with Sergeant Rivers for a few minutes before he left to switch places with Sergeant Sagers. Before he left he carefully surveyed the entire area and there was nothing out of the ordinary. I saw him make eye contact with the captain of their guard and they both nodded at each other. I knelt down and started digging through the supply bags … after locating the vials I stuck a handful in my pocket. Then I moved to the box sitting on top of the meds container and pulled out a stack of patient diagnostic sheets."

"How long would you say Sergeant Rivers left you alone?" Dr. Weir asked gently.

"I'm not sure … everything happened so fast … it didn't seem long at all … I don't know," she stammered.

"Approximately four and a half minutes," Rivers answered.

"Did anything seem out of the ordinary when you left?"

"No ma'am … everything was quiet all day. The guards were fairly relaxed after we'd been there a couple of hours … I think they were as shocked as we were at the man's attack," Rivers explained.

"Jennifer … what happened next?" Weir requested.

"I stood up and saw movement but assumed it was Sergeant Sagers coming to take over his post at the supplies." Jennifer watched Ronon reach to the center of the table and pour her a glass of water before taking her hand again. She took a drink to calm her nerves and soothe her throat.

"Go on," Elizabeth prompted.

"I stood up and something hit me hard in the face knocking me back into the side of the building. I could hear him scream in my face "Murderer" … he hit me three or four more times as he continued to accuse me of killing his brother …" Jen paused, lost in the memories of screams mixed with spittle, her head being pounded into the building, blood running through her eyes … reaching up involuntarily she ran her hand over the fresh scar in her left eyebrow. Taking a moment she wondered why no one had tried to stop the man. Looking around the table she realized everyone was watching her, "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Take your time," Elizabeth encouraged.

"I'm sorry … everything happened so fast and I'm a bit fuzzy on some of it. I remember him choking me and my trying to get away, he was so strong and huge … a big man."

"Had you ever seen the man before? Did you know his brother?"

"No."

"His brother was killed during our SAR the first time on Manara," Sheppard added, growling at the memory.

"Did you know the brother?" the expedition leader asked confused.

"Educated guess," Sheppard hissed. "I thought we'd taken care of everyone at the time but he must have been hiding … if he was close enough he could have seen Jennifer's face."

Jennifer saw Elizabeth give John a nod of understanding and knew it was time to continue, "The man kept choking me until Major Lorne tackled him to the ground … he wouldn't let go of me so I went to the ground with him … at some point Evan pulled me free and shoved me behind his back then told me to run … run and find somewhere to hide. That's it … I stumbled around for a while, found somewhere to hide and then Ronon found me."

Jeff sat listening to her words and seething inside. This was worse than he thought … not only was she at the center of the current fiasco but it sounds like she had to be rescued before on the same planet … why did everyone rally around her … why couldn't they see her as clearly as he could?

"Sergeant Sagers … how long did it take you to get to the doctor?" Elizabeth asked, pulling the soldier out of his self-righteous thoughts.

"Ma'am, maybe two minutes … by the time I arrived Major Lorne had just thrown the man to the ground."

"Very well … at this time Sergeant Sagers and Sergeant Beyers you may both be excused unless you have something helpful to add," Elizabeth ordered.

"Actually, Dr. Weir, I'd like to be heard before leaving," Sagers asked, standing to address the group. He watched Abby rise to leave then hesitate when he requested to be heard. Good … now she would see how a real soldier doesn't back down or cater to the civilians on the expedition, he thought.

"Go ahead Sergeant."

"Dr. Weir … I believe it should be pointed out that this failed mission rests solely with the inexperience of Dr. Keller to perform on off world assignments," he stated boldly. Seeing objections begin to ruffle some feathers he put his had out to still their protests. "Please let me finish … I realize Jennifer and I have not gotten off to a very good start but this assessment has nothing to do with her personality shortcomings … I am speaking purely on a professional level."

Jennifer held tight to Ronon's hand squeezing it reassuringly … the last thing she wanted was Ronon beating him to a pulp before she found out how she ruined the mission.

"The whole mission fell apart when her interactions with the guard enraged him to violence … I'm not saying she deliberately provoked him but perhaps something was said that she doesn't remember. I realize civilians are useful to the expedition but they need to be under stricter authority to prevent this type of outcome. I don't believe her persona is conducive to off world interaction. Perhaps she would be best used here on Atlantis exclusively. I'm sure if you take a moment to think about it you'll realize her track record bears me out … she needs more supervision than it's worth," he explained, taking pleasure in the eloquent way he expressed himself.

Jennifer released Ronon's hand giving him permission to do whatever he wanted. She watched the warrior jump up, push his chair back roughly and lunge for the guy.

"Ronon," Sheppard shouted as the Satedan grabbed Jeff by his shirt and wound up ready to swing. "Stand down Chewy… that's an order."

Jennifer placed a hand on his arm silently asking him to step aside. Moving up next to Jeff she turned to seek permission from Sheppard who gladly gave her an approving nod, "Are you questioning my honesty because I have to say it sounds like it from your little speech," she began sarcastically holding her hand out to stop his reply. "First of all, you have no idea what I'm like … you don't know what things I've been through while in the Pegasus or what I'm capable of professionally. You look at me and see research assistant and the only woman who's ever turned you down since high school."

"I stand by my evaluation and everyone in this room knows I'm right," he added smugly.

"Things are different here in the Pegasus … bad things happen and no one's to blame … they just happen and you have to be able to move on. We take care of each other and it has nothing to do with protocol … by the way, where were you when I was having the life squeezed out of me … you were suppose to have my back?" she growled.

"What! You can't pin this on me. If you had obeyed orders you wouldn't have been on your own. I have far more experience than you and this never would have happened at the SGC or in the Milky Way. It sounds like you had to be rescued twice from this planet and I'm just suggesting that perhaps you'd be better suited to working on Atlantis. In fact, it would have been nice to know that you'd already caused a problem once on Manara before we took a team and went back," he growled, turning red from anger.

Jennifer felt a fresh stab of guilt for not telling Evan about her time spent on Manara during the storm. He was right … she should have spoken up. His remarks took the wind out of her sails and she just wanted to leave. "You haven't put in the time Sergeant … you don't belong here," she declared quietly.

"I've given you all the facts as I know them … I didn't talk to the man but I was probably responsible for his brother's death … maybe it's time to unseal the original report so something like this doesn't happen again," she said, addressing the expedition leader. If you'll excuse me I have work to do elsewhere," Jen announced to the room before turning to the exit.

Once the young doctor had left the room Sagers turned to the group hoping to save face, "Like I said … she's too soft to be in this expedition," he smirked taking his seat once again.

Sheppard nodded toward the doorway indicating to Ronon to go after her … make sure she was okay. There'd be plenty of time for the big guy to knock a little respect into the new recruit but right now Jennifer needed him.

"Sorry Sergeant but your powers of assessment are way off on this one. Dr. Keller was not responsible for what happened to her on the first trip to Manara … that failure falls squarely on my shoulders. Finding the courage to go back to that planet goes above and beyond … not many on this base would be willing to do that. She has proven herself to be a highly trained surgeon and a capable addition to any team having gained the trust of those who've had the privilege to work with her," Colonel Sheppard barked, growing more angry the longer he talked.

"On the other hand, you have yet to earn the right to have your opinion considered. You and Sergeant Beyers are both dismissed," he ordered. This wasn't over and he knew it was time to re-evaluate the Sergeant's usefulness to the expedition before the Daedalus returned. If he causes Keller to resign he would personally see to it that Ronon was allowed his five minutes alone with the man.

~000~

It had only taken Ronon a few minutes to find Jennifer. He knew she'd just want to get out of the city … get some fresh air and that's where he found her, walking out to the end of the east pier. Coming up behind her he said nothing as he put his arm around her and continued walking. When they got to the end of the pier he stopped and pulled her into his arms. They stood together for some time before he led her over to the end of the pier where they sat together dangling their legs over the edge. Ronon waited patiently giving her the silence she needed knowing she'd speak when she was ready… he was in no hurry.

Jennifer couldn't stop Jeff's words from rolling around over and over in her head. It was easy for her to discard all the hurtful personal things he'd said but on the important issue he was right … she should have told Woolsey or Evan about Manara. In hindsight she couldn't understand why she kept quiet.

"He's right … I should've said something," she said softly, leaning into his shoulder. "I should've trusted Evan … let him make the decision. This probably was my fault … at least no one got hurt but me," she sighed, feeling safe enough to cry a few tears of frustration.

"You were right … things are different here and you're not to blame for what happened."

"I'm not sure anything can help me get over this," she confessed sadly.

"Shuu… let me take care of you," he told her, pulling her closer, tucking her under his chin. "We take care of each other," he reminded her.

The two friends sat together until the cold drove them back inside the city. Ronon led her to his room and pulled her inside safely seating her on the couch while he put on a movie. Picking one of his favorites, Star Wars, he settled on the couch next to Jen pulling her close and placing a blanket on her lap.

Jennifer couldn't express how grateful she was for the goodness of this man who'd wormed his way into her heart. She couldn't imagine being alone tonight … left to her own thoughts. Desperately needing a good night's sleep she curled her feet up on the couch pressing in closer to her protector not even pretending to watch the movie. Moments later she felt Ronon wipe the last of her tears away as she fell soundly asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jennifer spent the next week in her lab burying herself in research to avoid the rest of her world. She knew her time of solitude wouldn't last long with the Daedalus in hyperspace heading their way but the past week had been just what she needed. Today she'd been called to fill in for Carson in the infirmary for the next few days while he was off world. Over the past few months she'd been asked to take the position of acting CMO whenever Carson was away from the city for more than just a day or two. At first she protested the arrangement due to lack of experience but Carson knew her abilities and ignored her objections. Now she'd performed these added duties enough that she didn't give it a second thought knowing it was temporary.

The first part of her morning the doctor familiarized herself with the patients who were presently on the floor. A couple of scientists were in overnight with some flu like symptoms they'd developed during a trip through the outer regions of the city. Fortunately it'd just been a case of bad food they'd shared during a lunch break. Evidently one of the men had requested a to go box from the mess hall the evening before and failed to refrigerated it properly. Jennifer gave them both a short lecture on the proper handling of food before releasing them to their quarters for the rest of the day.

Toward the middle of the day she chose to forgo lunch for transcribing patient files in Beckett's office. She'd skipped so many lunches lately that the thought of sitting in the mess hall by herself didn't sound appealing. Checking the military roster she noted that three teams were on missions but due back before dinner. By late afternoon she'd directed the staff through check-ins with two off world teams leaving only Lorne's team unaccounted for … they were just barely late so nothing to worry about.

By early evening her shift had ended but Lorne's team still hadn't checked in leaving her worried and stressed. Deciding to keep working she made rounds checking on everyone before moving back to Beckett's office to put away some files she'd been working on. Entering the room she immediately spotted a piece of chocolate cake sitting on the desk bringing a smile to her face. Ronon … he'd been dropping off the occasional meal and small treats to her when she worked late. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why he kept blessing her with little reminders that someone was thinking of her … _you'd think he'd have better things to do_, she thought to herself. Never the less, she was grateful. Just as she sat down to enjoy her treat her radio came to life, "Medical team to the jumper bay."

"What kind of injuries?" she asked while grabbing Marie and two techs.

"One serious … open wound," Chuck explained.

"We're on our way." Racing through the corridors she couldn't help but worry about Lorne and his team. Chances were the call for help was centered on his team… with the short time allotted she said a quick prayer for each of the team members.

Meeting the jumper as it docked the medical team made quick work of stabilizing Sergeant Rivers before quickly moving him to the infirmary. Dr. Keller called ahead ordering the preparation of the operating room.

As they ran through the hallway Lorne gave her a quick assessment of the situation that caused the injuries. Evidently they'd been helping one of the Lantean's larger trading partners clear more farming land when some unstable explosives detonated prematurely before everyone was clear sending wood shrapnel chards flying through the air.

Jennifer left Sergeant Rivers with Marie in charge to get him on the operating table and prepped while she scrubbed in. The rest of the team was scattered around the infirmary in various stages of injury. Sergeant Sagers would need suturing for numerous arm and shoulder lacerations along one side while Sergeant Beyers would need suturing as well as a night's stay in the infirmary for a concussion. Lorne escaped any major injuries and quickly made his way through the return check-up so he could concentrate on Rivers.

Jennifer started the operation with an audience above in the observation room … putting that aside she proceeded to clean up the jagged abdominal wound and repair the damage.

Sheppard and Ronon joined Lorne in the theatre along with Sagers and the other permanent members of Evan's team. Others drifted in and out during the course of the operation willing Rivers to hang in there.

After nearly three hours, Jennifer finished the final sutures. Once his vitals looked stable she left the soldier to her team so they could get him cleaned up and settled in the recovery room. Jennifer left to discuss his condition with Major Lorne and Colonel Sheppard.

"Colonel … Major … Sergeant Rivers did very well. He lost a lot of blood but we transfused him and we'll monitor that very closely. The damage the splintered wood did to his abdomen has been repaired and I expect him to make a full recovery … he'll have about a three week down time," she explained wearily. "He's had a rough year … I think he might hold the record for time spent in the infirmary … if not he comes in a close second behind Rodney," she sighed.

"Thanks doc … you did good," Sheppard said, expressing his gratitude.

Lorne stepped forward giving her an appreciative hug, "Thank you … get some sleep, Sunshine," he whispered in her ear.

Jeff watched the exchange of gratitude expressed to the doctor and wondered if Lorne and Jennifer might have something going on between the two of them. He'd never seen a man/woman relationship that didn't include "benefits". It surely explained why he couldn't get to first base with her. Beyond that, it was a sobering experience to see her at work. He saw a side of the doctor he didn't know existed … a powerhouse in her element. Maybe he'd been too harsh in his estimation of her abilities. He knew he was opinionated and had a propensity to rush to judgment but he thought of himself as a fair man, always willing to admit his mistakes. He may have been wrong about Dr. Keller… it all depended on what happened on that first trip to Manara.

Jennifer took a moment making eye contact with Ronon who gave her a small nod of approval. For some reason she always needed to touch base with him if they were both in the same vicinity… maybe it was another step in their growing friendship. Then, giving her own nod to those in the room she turned and left to clean up. It'd been more than a double shift and her feet were killing her but everyone had returned alive and that made for a good day.

~000~

Ronon leaned against the wall in the corridor waiting for Jennifer to leave the infirmary. He figured it'd take a while knowing she'd want to check on Abby and Rivers but when she still hadn't exited after forty minutes he knew she was cleaning up in the doctor's showers.

The extra time gave him a few moments to think about their relationship. Watching her work today stirred stronger desires in his heart … he was so proud of her but he could also see the strain and fatigue that lined her face. He wanted to take care of her … protect her from anything the Pegasus decided to throw at her but she wasn't even aware of how he felt. Taking it slow wasn't working for him.

"Hey you," Jen greeted as she exited the infirmary. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"You," he answered pushing himself away from the wall. Looking her up and down he found himself at a loss for words. She had on a clean pair of scrubs and her hair was wet, smelling of strawberries… she looked amazing. Taking her hand he began to lead her down the corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"You need something to eat," he stated firmly, slowly pulling her toward the mess hall.

"Like this?" she asked, waving her free hand down her body. "I was planning on a bottle of water and a power bar in my quarters."

"You look good," he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows,

"I look like a drowned rat," she growled flipping her wet hair over her shoulder.

"It's late … we'll probably be alone in the mess hall."

"One could hope," she mumbled as they continued down the hallway.

~000~

Sergeant Jeffery Sagers paused to take a deep breath at his Commanding Officer's door before knocking. His presence had been requested and he felt it had to do with his performance while on Atlantis. Most of the new recruits were being evaluated before the Daedalus returned … those deemed unfit for Pegasus duty would be taking the return trip and reassigned elsewhere. He had no doubt that Sheppard had a one-way ticket home for him … understandably. He'd spent the past few days meshed in his own evaluation of his performance and wasn't impressed in the slightest although, on the positive side, he had grown up a lot in the past few weeks. He still yearned to impress the ladies but realized out here in another galaxy his tactics weren't appreciated. Perhaps his reliance on past exploits was over used … maybe it was time to grow up.

"Come in," John called, glancing at the clock on the wall. "At ease, Sergeant, please take a seat."

"Sir … you wanted to see me?"

"Relax soldier … you're not being court-martialed," the Colonel smirked pleased the man was nervous. "I've been going over your time in Pegasus and thought we should talk."

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

"Go ahead Sergeant."

"Sir … I realize that I may not have gotten off to a good start especially with certain people. I've been drawing on my experiences with the SGC and the Milky Way galaxy and in hindsight I may have been out of line on some issues."

"You're right about that, you can't compare anything to the Pegasus … you need to adapt. This is not strictly a military expedition … we are here to assist the civilians on this base as much as we are to fight and protect the people of the Pegasus from the Wraith. Do you have any problems with that?"

"No sir."

"I need to point out to you that your remarks toward Dr. Keller at the debriefing were completely out of line lacking knowledge and at the very least hurtful. There is a proper chain of command at reporting concerns you might have. The rules are there for a reason, Sergeant, they protect you as well as everyone involved. Had you followed procedures I might have been able to shed some light on why things went down the way they did."

"Yes sir. Unfortunately I realized this a little too late … I owe everyone an apology. I guess I never considered my remarks would be taken personally … it was meant as an observation made in comparing my experiences with the SGC to similar situations in the Pegasus," Sagers explained remorsefully.

"Good to hear," Sheppard replied, sensing his sincerity. He'd been watching Sagers more closely since his verbal attack at the debrief adding him to his list of possible rejects. Now that the Daedalus was on it's way he needed to interview each one on his list to determine which ones would be recommended for reassignment.

"Frankly Colonel … seeing Dr. Keller at work in the infirmary was an eye-opener for me. I know I questioned her abilities but she has me re-thinking my original opinion as to her character and skills. I mean … she's still not very friendly on a personal level but professionally she's … amazing."

"Yes she is… one of the most personable people I know. Unfortunately, her time in Pegasus has robbed her of some of that natural joy and wonder," he shared, lapsing into a moment of melancholy. "Was she right Sergeant? Do you belong here?"

"Maybe not, Sir … not yet, but I'd like to change that."

"That's what I'm trying to determine." Sheppard explained. "Did you have anything else to add?"

"One thing … do you have any suggestions on how to make it up to the Doc? I can't seem to get her to pay me the time of day."

"I'd suggest you leave it be," Sheppard warned, raising his eyebrows. "Although I know she's not above accepting chocolate at times."

"Yes sir," Jeff acknowledged, making note of the chocolate comment although he'd have to get her to talk to him first.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ronon walked into the lab and once again set down a dinner tray liked he'd done numerous times over the past few months. Unfortunately the chances were greater that the food would grow cold and be dumped than for her to take a break and eat. He was growing frustrated with the lack of progress in this relationship and had no idea what to do about it. This was not his area of expertise. He only knew how he felt and what he wanted … patience was wearing thin.

"Hey … come eat while it's still hot," he called to her.

"Thank you… please just set it there on the table. I'm almost done with this test and then I'll eat … promise," she said, looking behind her to where he stood.

"You were suppose to meet me for dinner."

Jennifer slowly closed her eyes and winched, "I am so sorry … I completely forgot … I don't know what's wrong with me lately," she growled at herself. "Let me make it up to you … let me fix you dinner next week."

"I'm fine but I'm worried about you," he grumbled, trying to hold back his frustration.

"I want to get this data finished but Carson had me on the floor all day so I'm way behind now."

"You need to stop driving yourself so hard … I want more for you," he hissed.

"You don't understand … this is all I have," she frowned. "My work is all I'll ever have," she mumbled quietly. Ronon had been so good to her … why couldn't he understand. She wanted his support but hated monopolizing his time. He'd been through so much in his life and now he needed to do something for himself … find someone for himself.

Stepping closer he took hold of her shoulders with a firm grip to get her full attention, "That's not true … you have more," he growled

Jennifer looked deep into his eyes and in that moment she swore she could see straight into his soul. Understanding began to dawn as the confusion melted away, "Are you saying you want more from me? Ronon, there are things you don't know about me, about my past, I can't …," she began only to be cut off in mid rant.

"I know about Manara, I've seen your scars … I've known since that night on the porch in the rain."

"How?" she demanded feeling totally humiliated that her life would be a topic of discussion… the last thing she wanted was pity.

"I made Sheppard tell me … I had to know what hurt you."

Jennifer turned away from him for a moment to get her emotions under control. She'd buried all her desires and expectations long ago when she'd returned from Manara broken and shattered … she'd made peace with it. She didn't know if she had the strength to take a chance if that was even what he was asking.

"So … are you saying you want to start dating?" she asked feeling very venerable.

"No," he said scowling. He hated words … hated having to explain himself especially now when she didn't understand what he was trying to convey.

Of course he wouldn't want me, she thought immediately. "I'm sorry … I'm just not good at this … why does it matter to you if I work myself to death or never take a day off," she asked sarcastically. "Did Sheppard give you the job of looking after me… please tell me our friendship hasn't been some kind of duty you were performing … an order from your team leader," she questioned adamantly.

"No… you're wrong," he growled again, angry with himself for the road the conversation had taken. "We are friends…" he tried to explain but frustration quickly rendered him speechless.

"I think I'm starting to understand," she groaned. A new sense of awareness was beginning to dawn … knowing that he knew of her past made things a bit clearer to her. "You must think I'm the weakest person on Atlantis … probably think I should run home to Wisconsin and lick my wounds." Jennifer felt hurt and betrayed and try as she might she couldn't keep the tears from flowing. "You must see me as the ultimate Damsel in Distress … the one who needs your protection above all others," she ranted.

Ronon invaded her personal space again clasping her with both hands holding her still and forcing her to look in his eyes again as he set her straight, "That's not how I see you … I don't think of you as weak."

"Then what do you see?" she asked angrily.

"I see you as mine!"

Jennifer opened her mouth to attack but no words came out. Did she hear right? Was he talking about her … did he want her?

"I don't want to date or get to know you… I know you. I want to bond with you… want to claim every part of you… now, not after some long dating ritual." he declared. "You need to decide what you want," he snarled before releasing her shoulders and walking away.

The young doctor stood alone in the lab in shock. He wanted her … he wanted to bond with her.

Jennifer sat down hard on her lab stool mulling over all the things he'd said. She remained like that for quite some time before fatigue claimed her body. Standing she moved to the tray of cold food thinking about all the times he'd brought her things to eat and how easily she'd dismissed his kindness. Picking up the tray she turned off the lights and closed the door before heading toward the mess hall.

Walking across the dining hall with a cup of hot tea the doctor took a chair from a table in the corner and turned it to face the windows before sitting down. She wasn't sure if she was in shock or if exhaustion had finally won the battle … surrendering, she let the tears fall while reflecting on her life.

It was late as Sheppard left the control room for a tour of the common places before retiring for the night. When passing the mess hall he noted a few people finishing up a late night snack with a lone figure on the far side of the room. Realizing it was Jennifer he entered the dining room to check on her.

"Hey Doc … you're up late," he greeted, surprised at her discomfort. Giving her some space, he pulled up a chair to join her waiting for her to start the conversation.

"Why did you tell Ronon about Manara?" she asked, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Sheppard took a deep breath, deciding the best answer was the truth, "Because he loves you… I made sure of that before I answered his questions. Do you care about him?" he asked hoping she wasn't about to break the big guy's heart.

"Yes … I just never thought anyone would want me … damaged goods and all that," she grumbled sarcastically. "He deserves better," she said, her voice catching with emotion.

"He won't stop loving you, Doc … maybe it's time you take a chance. You've been through a lot … let him take care of you," John encouraged. "Promise me you'll think about it."

Jen was tired and emotional finding it hard to even talk. Shaking her head up and down she let him know that she was taking this very seriously.

Seeing the tears fall harder, he scooted his chair closer and put his arm around her pulling her closer. She was part of his family and he wouldn't leave her in turmoil on her own. He owed her more than that … he owed Ronon more than that.

"How long has it been since you slept, Doc?" he asked taking the cold mug from her hands.

"Ummm … " she quietly contemplated.

"Come on," he ordered, pulling her to her feet. "You can figure out the rest of your life after a good night's sleep … it'll make more sense in the morning … promise."

John walked her to her room making sure she was safely tucked away for the night before he went looking for Ronon.

~000~

"Hey big guy … thought I'd find you in here," Sheppard announced interrupting Ronon's workout.

"What's wrong?" he asked knowing his teammate should be asleep at this hour. Walking over to the bench he joined Sheppard, "Why are you still up?"

"I spent some time with Jennifer then walked her home."

"Where was she?" he asked.

"Found her crying in the mess hall on my rounds."

"Damn," Ronon muttered, leaning over to rest his forearms on his knees. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah… I think so … she asked me why I told you about Manara."

"I'm tired of all this waiting … I think I pushed her too hard," he growled.

"Don't give up on her … she cares about you," Sheppard assured.

"I'll wait as long as I have to … I'm not going anywhere but I'm tired of sleeping alone," he grumbled.

"Hang in there. I'm going to bed," he announced, standing. "You should do the same… the new kids will be here in two days … plenty of chances to work off your frustration then," he suggested. "Whatever happens Chewie, you need to get this resolved soon before it affects our time off world," he ordered, patting his friend on the shoulder before taking his leave.

Ronon watched his friend walk out the door and wondered if he should go check on Jennifer. It killed him that he made her cry. Hopefully she'd accept his offer soon or he didn't know what he'd do but walking away wasn't even a consideration.

~000~

Jennifer woke with a splitting headache. Why do women cry, she thought to herself. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten anything so after she'd showered and dressed for her shift she headed to the mess hall hoping to slip in and out unnoticed.

She kept mulling Ronon's words around in her head … was he saying he wanted to marry her … or at least the Pegasus version of marry. Why? She'd admired him from the moment he landed on Atlantis. Of course first it was the physical bad boy look but she hadn't thought about that aspect in almost a year. No, she admired his protectiveness … his strength … his passion and his unconditional friendship. They had this link. She could feel him the moment she came within range without having to see him. And now it was all messed up. What man would want someone so damaged… not just the physical but she was an emotional wreck as well.

Walking into the dining hall she put some canned fruit and a bagel on a tray then filled a mug with hot water which she'd add a tea bag to when she got to the infirmary. Turning to walk toward the exit she slowed her pace … she could feel him in the room. Normally she'd go find him and sit with him for a few minutes but not today … she just couldn't bring herself to act normal, what ever that was. He deserved an answer and she just didn't know what to say yet. Realizing she'd stopped dead in her tracks she slowly started walking again. She may not have made eye contact but he'd know she felt his presence just from her hesitation.

Her workday was filled with preparation for the Daedalus and the new recruits. She always dreaded those first few weeks of adjustment that always accompanied new personnel on the base. She also spent a portion of the morning wondering if Colonel Sheppard would be adding Sergeant Sagers to the list of people to be sent back to Earth. She knew Carson was sending one of their new nurses back and couldn't fault him for that decision …she was a malicious gossip and mean spirited. It was hard to trust someone like that and everything revolved around trust in a hostile galaxy.

The core group of professionals worked like a well-oiled machine having the infirmary ready for arrival day in no time flat. Of course there'd been many trips back and forth during their time in Pegasus for them to practice on. As Jennifer's shift ended all the preparations had been made, there were no teams presently off world and they'd just released the last patient to his room for recovery … this was the first time all month she'd gotten off on time planning to take advantage of the down time. First thing on her list of things to do was take a long shower.

~000~

Jennifer heard her door chime just as she was coming out of her bathroom. "Abby," Jen smiled hugging her friend. "Come in, Come in."

"I was hoping you had time for a girl's night," she grinned holding up a chick flick and a bottle of wine.

"You are just what the doctor ordered," Jen laughed.

Jennifer pulled out her last bag of popcorn and popped it up as Abby uncorked the wine. Sitting back on the couch the two settled in to watch Girls Just Want To Have Fun … again. The DVD had drifted around the base since they'd arrived and everyone had seen it at least twice. By the time the movie was over they'd poured the last of the wine and were settling in for some gossip time.

"I noticed you were eating with Sergeant Rivers the other day … anything you want to share?" Jen asked teasingly.

"He's a really nice guy but …," she hesitated trying to find the right words.

"No magic?" Jen asked.

"Yeah … no magic. How'd you know?"

"Too many romance novels and chick flicks," she explained. "I'm a hopeless romantic … hold out for all the bells and whistles … doctor's orders," she giggled.

"What about you … have you ever felt the "magic" here on Atlantis?" Abby asked.

"I don't know," she pondered, "maybe … from a silent distance."

"Silent distance … what exactly does that mean?" Abby laughed.

"I don't know." Jen couldn't stop laughing at the whole line of conversation. "It's magic from a distance… I mean I know it'd be magic if it ever happened," Jen tried to explain only to have Abby raise her eyebrows suggestively. "No, no, no … it's not like I've dated anyone it's just that if I ever did go out with someone then I know it would be magic… maybe," she tried to clarify but failing miserably. The more she talked the more they laughed uncontrollably.

"So let me see if I understand this … you haven't dated anyone but if you did go out with "someone" then it'd be a toe-curling moment you'd classify as "magic"… does that sum it up?" Abby grinned.

"Pretty much," Jen agreed.

"On a more serious note … why haven't you dated anyone?" Abby asked.

Jennifer got quiet trying to decide how much she wanted to share with her friend. She'd never really talked much about her time spent in captivity. "It's complicated … I don't think I'm a suitable fit for anyone here."

"Holy moly … are you kidding me? You're one of the beautiful people … in fact everyone on Atlantis belongs to that club," Abby laughed at her own joke. "Seriously Jen, you're a beautiful woman surrounded by the best of the best … why don't you date? "I've seen some of the most desirable on Atlantis stumble over each other to answer your every need … you've never been tempted to take one of them home?"

"I have the most wonderful friends in the world … it's not like I've never day dreamed about a relationship … there's blood running through these veins," she laughed punching her friend in the shoulder.

"What's stopping you?" Abby asked quietly.

"Sometimes what you see isn't necessarily what you get," Jen mumbled, thinking about all the scars on her back and body. If she didn't like looking in a mirror herself she couldn't imagine anyone else wanted to look at them on a daily basis. Thankfully the ones on her face had faded quite a bit over time … maybe the others would too.

"You know … I've worked with you long enough now that I've seen the scars on your face and arms. Seriously Jen, they really aren't that noticeable. We should go out on a double date sometime."

"I don't think I'm ready for that … but organizing a girl's poker night would be fun," she grinned, hoping the dating discussion was over.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jennifer laid in bed feeling more rested than she had in weeks. She hadn't slept long, probably only five to six hours but it was free of nightmares and restful. It was amazing how a good night's sleep did make things look different in the morning. But now that it was morning what about Ronon … did he still want to marry her? …or bond … or mate… or whatever they called it in the Pegusas.

Maybe he wasn't looking for happily ever after … maybe he just wanted a quick roll in the hay … a fling till it got old … someone to pick up after him. She'd never really had a long term relationship … a few dates in college then a few more in residency … in all of those pairings it'd always been the same, she was just their latest conquest … it was amazing how few stuck around for her "third or fourth" date rule. Looking back she realized she'd had a lot of one-night stands without the benefits. After her attack she couldn't imagine how she'd explain her physical condition if she ever did find someone to date. She'd rather be lonely the rest of her life than face that kind of rejection.

Closing her eyes she breathed deep in an effort to stop her mental ranting. Pushing all her negative thoughts away she laid in silence. As she settled herself she could feel John's words float softly through her mind, _"He won't stop loving you, Doc … maybe it's time you take a chance…_

_He won't stop loving you._

_He won't stop loving you._

John was right … this was not a fling - this was forever. Maybe it was time to take a chance.

~000~

Jennifer arrived early giving her time to prep exam stations and settle herself for the wild day ahead. The Daedalus had arrived in the middle of the night and would begin off loading personnel shortly. As she passed by Carson's office she noticed he was in a heated conversation with Claudia, the nurse who'd be returning to Earth on the Daedalus. Evidently she didn't agree with Carson's assessment of her abilities.

Moving over to her station Jen looked over the assignment sheet to see Claudia had been designated as her nurse for the day. "Great," she huffed to herself … bad enough that it was new recruit day but now she has a disgruntled employee to deal with as well. This was going to be a long day.

She also noticed that Sagers and Abby would be working security for most of the day until they left with Lorne for a quick mission in the afternoon. Atlantis was tight on security … any interruption to the day-to-day routines and security was always added. She'd always thought it was odd to add guards to the infirmary when it was just added personnel they'd be working with but all it took was one day with a couple of Marine bullies to make her a believer. Until you've been part of the expedition for at least six months you weren't considered a part of the city.

"Hey girlfriend … how'd you sleep?" Abby asked as she entered Jen's workspace.

"No nightmares … I may have to drink half a bottle of wine every night," she laughed.

"I'll be part of your detail today along with Sagers so yell if you need us."

As Abby was walking away Jennifer called after her with a thought for later on tonight, "Abby … why don't you come by after your mission. I'll grab some food and we'll watch a movie."

"Sounds excellent … keep an eye on the new recruits for me," she said, winking suggestively.

"I'll write it all down," she offered holding up her small notepad. "I'm going for a short run after my shift if you can't find me… but I won't be long."

"I'll find you … I've been trained," she laughed.

Claudia stood off to the side listening to the conversation seething. She'd never liked Abby Beyers and would be more than pleased if she were going home instead of herself. She still couldn't believe Dr. Beckett had the nerve to say she didn't fit in. If she had more time she'd find a way to get even but right now she was scheduled to beam aboard the Daedalus at 0600 in the morning. If she could just stall them for one more trip she was sure Beckett would see how valuable she was to the expedition.

The steady flow of new recruits to the infirmary was well scheduled keeping the traffic moving in and out smoothly. Jennifer welcomed several new Marines and a geologist before noon. Choosing to skip lunch she spent some extra time with a wide-eyed scientist from New Mexico who was bordering on a panic attack with all the changes to her life in such a short time. Early afternoon Marie found her between patients pulling her aside to receive a hot plate of food that'd been dropped off for her.

"This was delivered for you with instructions to EAT," Marie explained after leading her to a quiet spot behind the nurse's station. "It's nice to see someone looking after you if you don't mind my saying."

"Do you know who dropped it off?" Jen asked, trying not to blush but failing miserably.

"An Airman who works in the kitchen dropped it off giving no details," Marie explained.

"I have an idea … thanks Marie," she said gratefully. She really didn't need to ask … she knew it was Ronon. She hadn't talked with him since their last encounter yet he still looked after her … how could she not love this man. Finding her stomach growling she quickly gobbled down half the plate before hurrying back to her station.

Claudia watched Keller put her plate of food behind the supply cabinet and wondered who'd been feeding her today. In the short time she'd been on Atlantis she'd watched several of the most desirous men on base go out of their way to take care of the clumsy surgeon. She'd tried many a time to start some juicy rumors about the doctor but nothing seemed to stick.

The nurse couldn't stop dwelling on the fact she was being thrown out. By early afternoon she'd convinced herself that if she could just find some kind of distraction for a few hours, a day at the most, then maybe she could come to the rescue and prove herself creditable. That was it … she'd come up with some sort of disturbance that could turn her situation from dismal to heroic.

Jennifer took a short breather in the middle of the afternoon giving Claudia time to grab something from the mess hall. The doctor had tried all day to make conversation with the nurse but nothing worked. She hated seeing personnel go home so quickly without a second, third or even fourth chance to prove themselves but perhaps Carson was right about Claudia … she didn't work well with others.

While they had a slight lull Jennifer finished off her lunch then straightened out her station before checking in with Abby.

"How are things going Doc?" Beyers asked as she joined her friend.

"Nice and easy so far … we're waiting for the next group of recruits."

"We're getting ready to take off … Ronon and Colonel Sheppard will walk the last group of recruits to the infirmary after their training demonstration then act as your security."

Lorne entered the infirmary joining Abby and Jennifer just inside the door.

"Hey Sweetheart … good to see things looking quiet in here," he said, throwing an arm around Jen and giving her a hug. "Anyone to keep an eye on?"

"No problems in my station and I haven't heard anyone complain."

"That's what I like to hear," Evan said grinning.

Turning to the side she caught sight of Sagers walking over to join his teammates. As he neared the group Jennifer made eye contact watching Jeff give her a courtesy nod.

"Sergeant," Jen greeted.

"Doc," he answered respectively. He needed to figure out some way to win her over … obviously his boyish charms wouldn't work. He might have a better chance of staying in Atlantis if he could gain her approval or at least establish a civil relationship.

"Time to gear up," Lorne announced nodding to Sagers and Beyers. We'll meet in the gate room in ten."

Abby followed Sagers out of the infirmary lightly tapping Jennifer on the shoulder, "I'll find you when we get back."

"I'll choose something fun to watch," Jen assured her.

Abby glanced back in time to see Evan muss Jen's hair up playfully before heading out. She wondered if the handsome Major might be the man who held the "magic" in the doctor's life. As much as she'd like to get to know Evan better herself she made a mental note to steer clear in case Jennifer had feelings for him.

~000~

Claudia pressed herself against the wall of the armory fading into the shadows. She'd come up with her hair-brained plan while eating a late lunch. Waiting until the perfect moment she slipped into the armory finding what she was looking for in the first few minutes. As she was making her way to the exit she heard Sagers and Beyers enter to gear up for their mission. Slowly edging her way along the wall she moved closer to the doorway as Abby and Jeff moved further into the room putting themselves along with the soldier on duty at the back of the room. Once her pathway of escape was clear she quickly made her way to the corridor. Rounding the first turn in the hallway she stopped just short of colliding with Major Lorne.

"I'm so sorry Major … these hallways could use some mirrors," she laughed nervously.

"No problem … you might want to slow down just a bit," he smiled.

"I'm late for my shift but I will definitely be more careful."

Once she'd safely parted from Lorne she quickly moved through the hallways to her quarters stashing her treasure before hurrying to the infirmary.

"I'm sorry Dr. Keller … I spilled some food on my uniform and had to change my clothes," Claudia explained, standing at the nurse's station.

"It's okay … it's been really quiet but the last group of new recruits should be here any minute."

"I'll get everything ready," Claudia offered, hurrying away.

Jennifer finished her conversation with Marie leaving for her station as the new kids on the block began drifting in with Sheppard and Ronon following. She could feel his presence in the room and turned to see him looking for her from across the room. Knowing how he felt about her sent an unexpected shiver up her spine … she needed to get control over her emotions and quickly.

Ronon saw her across the room and loved her more than ever. He spoke his mind then left the decision in her hands. He needed to give her the time she needed but it was hard not to scoop her up and carry her off. "Hey," he acknowledged her quietly setting a couple bottles of water on her supply cabinet.

Jennifer spent a bit longer than necessary watching him walk away as Claudia brought their first recruit around the curtain. She could feel the heat in her cheeks just from spending a few moments in Ronon's presence… what was wrong with her.

"You okay Doctor?" Claudia asked smirking behind her back.

Jennifer turned and glared at her before moving closer to her patient, "How are you Dr. Jensen?" she asked the scientist, "Any concerns about your trip here…any unusual medical needs?" she asked while taking her vitals.

"I'm a bit concerned about the physical training we might have to take. Will we need to do all the things they showed us in the demonstration? Cause I gotta tell you Doc, I don't think I'll be able to pull that off," Jensen said worriedly

"There will be some specially designed fitness and self-defense courses you will take as a civilian but I'm sure you'll have no difficulty with the classes," she assured grinning.

"Well … that's certainly a relief."

Finishing up the normal battery of tests, Jennifer welcomed the scientist to Atlantis and ushered the next recruit into her station taking time to open a bottle of water while Claudia took vitals. The afternoon progressed much the same way with the staff finishing up as the sun set.

All in all it'd been a very boring recruit day, which is just the way Carson liked them. After he'd checked in with Jen he encouraged her to call it a day leaving Claudia to clean the station … with a huge smile she said good night excited about the rest of her evening.

Claudia grumbled to herself as she straightened the exam area thinking that she was just as important as the young doctor yet here she was washing instruments and taking out the trash. But then she's thought about her master plan and welcomed the warm glow that filled her at the thought of staying longer in Atlantis. Surely when she saved Jennifer from the nasty attack she was about to endure Carson would change his mind about sending her back. The main reason she'd come to Atlantis was to find a husband or at the very least someone she could show off around the base… having him dote on her every word. And she might have had a chance at finding Mr. Right if all the available hunks weren't falling all over themselves to take care Jennifer's every need. Shaking her head she just couldn't see what all the fuss was … she fancied herself a much better catch, besides the doctor didn't seem to want to claim any of them for herself… maybe she just didn't like men, she thought smiling to herself.

~000~

Jennifer talked to the kitchen staff and they fixed her up with a couple slices of cake to go along with some roast beef sandwiches. Taking her treasures to her room she quickly went about cleaning for the first twenty minutes them writing a couple quick emails before placing her food on the coffee table and scrounging through her meager DVD collection. Settling on How To Loose A Guy In Ten Days, she placed it on the table along with some stale pretzels she found in her bottom drawer. With that done it was time for a quick run.

Claudia raced to her room and retrieved the Taser she'd stolen from the armory. This was such an ideal plan and she was so proud of herself for coming up with it. It was almost as if the Ancients had given her the idea … it was perfect. Once she came to the rescue of the base's favored doctor they'd be showering her with praises and the accolades she deserved.

The nurse slipped out of her room moving closer to Jennifer's quarters, staying in the shadows to keep from being noticed. Success depended totally on timing … she had to position herself to intercept the doctor as she ran along the outer areas of the city…this would not work unless Jen took the long run she'd been known to take. Claudia had asked her about the different running routes around the city when they'd had a lull during the afternoon. She smiled as she thought about how eager Jen had been to gloat about her exercise program and about how wonderful running was for the body. Then she'd proceeded to describe her favorite running route … hopefully she'd stick to it tonight.

Leaning down in guise of tying her shoelace, Claudia staked out Jennifer's room from the cross-corridor three doors down. It didn't take long before she was rewarded at seeing her prey exit her room moving toward the far end of the corridor and the transporter. Waiting until Jen had sufficient time to make it to her destination, the nurse ran to the now empty transporter and traveled to a spot further along the running path to hide out and wait. Arriving in a little used part of the city she quickly moved outside working her way to the edge of the building near the path.

Hearing the sound of footfalls approaching, Claudia pulled out the Taser once again making certain it was ready. She checked the nitrogen charge noting it was positioned correctly then put on a pair of gloves before wiping down the weapon … if anything goes wrong she didn't want it traced back to herself. Donning a black beanie to complete her wardrobe of black t-shirt and black pants she crouched in the bisecting passageway out of sight. The moon had yet to rise and dusk was quickly turning to black with only the lights of the city to give definition to the path… perfect timing.

As soon as Jennifer ran past her hiding place she sprang out to follow, thankful the doctor had her ear buds in listening to her MP3 player. In no time at all she was within range… pulling the Taser out of her pocket she fired hitting the doctor squarely in the back. As soon as Jennifer went down Claudia realized she hadn't thought everything through like she should have and began to panic.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jennifer was enjoying her run lost in her favorite music when she felt the probes hit her slicing through her thin clothing and lodging in her back. Before she could even register what was happening her muscles involuntarily contracted… at the speed she was traveling it threw her forcefully to the ground where she hit her head hard on the cement causing her to lose consciousness. She literally never knew what hit her.

Claudia pulled up short once her prey hit the deck. Unfortunately for Jennifer, it took the nurse several extra moments to realize Keller was unconscious before releasing the trigger and throwing the weapon forcefully to the ground. Panic began to set in as she asked herself, "What have I done?"

Her original thoughts had been to incapacitate the doctor then act as if she'd come across her while on her own run but she hadn't counted on the doctor hitting her head. She also hadn't counted on the sounds of other runners fast approaching. In hindsight she realized she hadn't had a rational thought since Carson had fired her.

Refocusing on the situation Claudia realized if she didn't leave immediately she'd be found at the scene looking like a cat burglar caught in the act. This was not turning out like she planned. Squatting down she quickly checked Jennifer's pulse making sure she was breathing properly before sprinting for the safety of the darkened edge of the building behind her.

Waiting in her hiding place she watched the two figures jog past her lost in conversation. She couldn't make out who they were in the dim light and the voices weren't familiar to her … maybe they were new recruits. Edging out a bit she waited until they found the doctor.

Sergeant Conners and his new friend, Dr. Olive Sampson, ran along the outer edge of the city enjoying the pleasant weather as they got to know each other. Dr. Sampson was one of the new recruits in McKay's immediate science department and very excited to be in Pegasus. Conners had seated himself at her table during dinner, spending his time answering her questions about the city. As he excused himself to leave he mentioned he was going for a run to which she asked to go along and the rest is history. The two were so involved in each other they almost literally stumbled over Jennifer, as she lay unconscious on the pavement.

Conners checked for a pulse then radioed Sheppard and Beckett. His team was on standby, which required him to wear his radio at all times saving precious minutes in notifying the proper chain of command. The sergeant stood watch over the injured doctor until help arrived.

Claudia stayed in the shadows until the couple found Keller then quickly made her way to the closest transporter then on to her quarters to plan her next move.

Damage control.

It was definitely time for damage control she thought sitting on the edge of her bed. She still needed to find a way to get in Carson's good graces … time to develop a plan B. Suddenly a light came on and she knew what needed to be done. This plan was even better than the first causing her to think maybe there was something to these stupid Ancients that some in the city talked so reverently about.

Acting on her new inspiration, Claudia dressed in casual clothes and headed toward the infirmary. Her plan was to be there when they brought Jennifer in and then ask to be assigned to her case. She planned on giving her the best care she'd ever received, be her confident and engage in some serious "sucking up" in order to get her support for staying. Now THIS was a perfect plan, she smiled to herself.

Colonel Sheppard and Ronon had been giving demonstrations in the gym entertaining the new recruits and answering questions. The two always enjoyed interacting with the new recruits making mental notes about skills, attitudes and troublemakers. They were right in the middle of explaining some difficult sparring moves when the call came in.

"Colonel Sheppard … this is Sergeant Conners … please respond."

"Go ahead Sergeant," Sheppard answered frowning. Ronon stopped advancing when he saw Sheppard touch his ear knowing he'd gotten a radio call. He could tell it wasn't good news and if he'd wear his radio more often he'd be able to hear the conversation too.

"Sir, I'm on the outer running path beyond the east pier and found someone hurt on the path."

"Switch to a secure channel," Sheppard instructed. He'd trained his men well concerning the radios … never give specifics on an open channel. "Who's down?"

"Dr. Keller, Sir."

"We're on our way … stand-by till we get there and notify Dr. Beckett."

Major Lorne and his team crossed into the gate room returning from their supply mission only to be summoned by the control center before they even left the floor of the debarkation room. Sending his team for their return physicals he hurried upstairs to see what was going on.

"Sir…Colonel Sheppard has requested your team to join him ASAP.

"Thank you airman," he responded, walking quickly toward the exit.

"Colonel Sheppard … this is Lorne, please respond," he radioed while jogging down the hall toward the infirmary.

"Lorne … I need you and your team out here past the east pier along the running path."

"Yes sir … on our way," he called, entering the sickbay to grab his team.

Once inside the infirmary the chaos seemed higher than normal. Carson was madly grabbing supplies and nearly knocked him over on his way out the exit.

"Hey Doc … everything okay," he asked, holding a hand out to steady the man.

"Dr. Keller's been attacked," he stated only to be cut off by Lorne yelling for his team to join him. The group followed the CMO to the transporter then outside to the outer edge of the city.

Sheppard and Ronon arrived first securing the area. The Colonel thanked the Sergeant for standing guard and dismissed him knowing Lorne was right behind him. Pulling out a pin light from his vest pocket he checked Jennifer's breathing looking for any other injuries. The Colonel found the Taser on the ground a few feet from the doctor and his blood ran cold … this was intentional … brutal … and he planned on ripping the perpetrator limb to limb when he found him.

Pulling the tethered lines from the stun gun, he set the weapon aside for Lorne to investigate.

Ronon knew he should be checking the perimeter but hoped Conners had already done that because he couldn't bring himself to leave Jen before knowing she was all right. He couldn't understand why this had happened or who would have any reason to hurt her but he was tired of her living outside his protection … something had to change.

Lorne could see something in the shadows just up ahead as he hurried the group along. Sagers had grabbed a portable stretcher on his way out of the infirmary and was bringing up the rear. Once they'd arrived the Major conferred with Sheppard as Beckett immediately dropped to work on Jennifer.

"He used a stun gun," Sheppard growled holding the grip by two fingers as he handed it to Lorne. "I want to know how this got out of the armory and who took it."

"Yes sir … I'll start on it now," Evan promised feeling his own anger filling his body.

Lorne began giving orders sending Rivers and Beyers to the armory to search through the last few days of video hopefully finding whoever took the Taser from the shelf. He then positioned Sagers behind the Doc shining the flashlight on the patient.

"I'll check the perimeter," the Major announced, pulling his weapon to the ready.

"Take Chewy with you," Sheppard ordered, giving Ronon a knowing stare. The man needed to walk off some of his anger or he was going to explode.

Carson began working on the probes … he's removed his fair share of electrodes during his time as a doctor but this pair had gone deep and he didn't want to move her to the gurney until they were removed.

Using a pair of scissors, he cut up the back of her t-shirt pulling it away from her body exposing her wounds. Even with the limited lighting the scars on her back were vivid, dancing across most of her exposed area in some kind of angry dance. Carson had seen them when they were still raw and oozing blood so he gave little thought to her old injuries but others were not so casual with the sight.

"Sergeant Sagers was shocked and sickened with the sight before him. He tried to turn away but knew Carson was counting on him to hold the light steady while he worked. He watched as the Doctor methodically plucked each electrode from her back taking care not to tear too much tissue getting the barbed end out. Sagers couldn't keep from hissing each time a probe was pulled out. He had a newfound respect for the young doctor knowing this must have been inflicted while she was on Manara … what happened out there?

Ronon returned with Lorne both taking up vigil on either side of Jennifer's still form. The Satedan watched as Sheppard continued to assist Carson patching her wounds enough to position her on the gurney. Starring at her old wounds made him feel like he was betraying her so he continually turned away only to be drawn back to the scars like a moth to a flame. Somebody needed to pay.

Sagers noticed distant motion out of the corner of his eye turning to see that someone was approaching. The Atlantis grapevine was the fastest vehicle for spreading information that he'd ever seen. More likely than not this was the first of the lookie-loos to come see what had happened. Feeling overly protective of the situation left him handing off his lighting duties to Ronon while he moved out to intercept those approaching from behind.

"Sorry folks," he announced to the three civilians, resting his P-90 across his chest as a gesture of authority. "I'm afraid you'll have to return to the city through the main tower entrance."

"What's going on," the pretty little brunette asked doing her best to see around the Sergeant.

"Sorry ma'am … I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

"Did someone get hurt?"

"Sorry … you'll have to return the way you came," he ordered firmly. Standing his ground he heard her huff her dislike at being ordered around as she and her friends slowly retreated.

The Sergeant turned several more groups around before Lorne called in a couple of Marines to stand guard outside the doors to the central tower turning curious eyes away until they got Keller back to the infirmary.

Claudia walked into the infirmary keeping herself busy at one of the exam stations. If she were questioned she'd act like she lost some jewelry earlier in the day and was looking around. So far no one paid any attention to her. Inching closer to the nurses' station she heard the radio announce they were on the way with their patient … time to put her plan in motion.

Lorne released the safety belt on the stretcher setting the blanket aside as they prepared to move Jennifer. He'd stood by while Carson removed the electrodes from her back placing a temporary bandage over the site. She'd never stirred during any of Beckett's poking and prodding and he could see the concern on the doctor's face.

"On my count … three, two, one," Carson counted down then the men lifted her as Lorne positioned the stretcher under her limp body.

The Major watched Carson check her vitals again and briefly examine her head wound before nodding to Ronon who gently tucked the blanket around her body. She was too quiet, he thought … too pale.

"Let's move," Carson announced.

Sagers took point keeping the path to the infirmary cleared while Ronon and Sheppard carried her through the corridors with Carson beside her holding up an IV bag. Lorne brought up the rear carrying all the supplies. Arriving during a shift change only added to the chaos. Seizing the opportunity, Claudia stepped up volunteering to take personal charge of Jennifer's care. After a moment of consideration Carson agreed leaving her to bark orders as he cleaned up and put on a new change of clothes … his main worry at this time was the possibility of infection in Jennifer's wound site.

The nurse ordered the portable scanner be moved to Jen's bedside as she grabbed a clean set of scrubs and closed the curtain giving her patient some privacy. Next she ordered those gathered around to step out while she changed her bandage and put clean clothes on her. Turning back around she came toe to toe with Ronon who'd refused to move.

"Sorry Ronon but you need to leave for a few minutes," she explained firmly.

"No … I'll stay out of your way," he offered, moving to the far corner.

"You don't understand … I'm going to remove her clothing and I'm sure she wouldn't want you gawking," she snarked. Claudia had never been a fan of the Satedan and she definitely didn't appreciate his defiance.

Ronon continued to stand his ground folding his arms across his chest. He had no plans to move regardless of who gave the order.

Claudia increased her volume and tone insisting he obey her orders causing Beckett to quicken his steps as he neared her bed.

"Now, now… what is going on in here?"

"I'm sorry doctor but this Neanderthal refuses to leave while I clean Dr. Keller's wound and change her clothes," she growled, glaring at the man.

"Let me have a private chat … please wait outside," he instructed her.

"Okay … what?" Carson asked.

"I don't like her … she doesn't need to be dressing Jennifer … we should be doing that."

"Do you think that's what Dr. Keller would want?" Beckett asked softly.

"More so than some nasty nurse that doesn't know her background … woman is a gossip and I don't want Jennifer in the middle of her talk."

Carson thought about his words and about Jennifer's scarred body deciding the big man had a point. "Let me talk with Claudia and then I'll have you assist me," he sighed, knowing the woman would probably pitch a fit. Leaving Ronon to watch over the patient he left to find his nurse.

As predicted, the nurse exploded at being pushed out. She ranted at Beckett for being unprofessional and giving in to military influence calling him a coward.

Sagers edged closer to the yelling hoping to be of assistance if Carson should need an extra hand. As the argument began to escalate the Sergeant watched Rivers and Beyers hurriedly enter the infirmary seeking out the military leaders.

"Colonel Sheppard … we have a picture of the thief who stole the stun gun," Abby said excitedly handing him the eight by ten glossy they'd printed out.

Sheppard and Lorne looked at the picture for a long moment before it registered with them who they were looking at. All eyes turned to Claudia who was still growling at Dr. Beckett over his lack of manhood for letting Ronon run his infirmary.

Sheppard caught Sagers attention nodding toward the nurse while they all hurried across the room to join the Sergeant.

"Excuse me ma'am … I'm going to ask you to come with me," he ordered approaching Claudia.

"Get your hands off me," she screeched, realizing it was over. She was so far beyond frustrated at this point seeing her chances of remaining on Atlantis slipping through her fingers.

Sagers tightened his grip firmly pulling her toward the exit ignoring her violent protests. With a nod of appreciation, he welcomed River's help with securing the prisoner. Jeff realized his own obnoxious personality had attracted some interesting women in past years but this woman was beyond unique… scary psycho woman came to mind. Thinking about her purposefully hurting Dr. Keller infuriated him beyond reason, which he realized was totally different than his attitude toward the doctor just last week. He knew he was destined to be on the Daedalus for their return trip but he planned on apologizing to Jennifer before he left Atlantis.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dr. Carson Beckett stood stunned watching his nurse being literally dragged out of the infirmary. What had started off as a perfect day with the new recruits had ended with yet another bazaar incident within the walls of Atlantis. If nothing else, the outburst confirmed his decision to have the woman sent back to Earth as unfit for Pegasus duty. He wasn't sure what prompted the outburst but it seemed like the nurse was in more trouble than just a case of insubordination. Shaking his head in disbelief the doctor hurried back to his patient knowing he'd be filled in on the details shortly but for now his focus was on tending to Jennifer's needs and seeing that she was comfortable before she regained consciousness. As he finished with the scan Sheppard, Lorne and Abby entered squeezing in around the bed.

"How's she doing, Doc?" Sheppard asked. "She going to be alright?"

"I was just running the scan … it looks good. She's got a pretty good concussion but we'll keep an eye on it overnight. I'll irrigate and suture her back wound properly and have her out of here tomorrow morning"

"Thanks Doc … I'll swing by later tonight and sit for a while."

"Colonel … what was all the commotion with my nurse?" Carson asked, knowing she must have been asked to leave.

"We have evidence she was the one who stole the stun gun out of the infirmary," Lorne announced keeping an eye on Ronon. He knew the man would be hopping mad but the last thing they needed was for him to run after her and make a scene.

Sheppard saw him make a move toward the makeshift doorway and took up a position in his pathway, "No Chewy … she'll be dealt with … they already have her in the brig. Jennifer needs you now," he added, driving his point home.

"I'll go process her … she's not going anywhere but back to the SGC to answer for her actions," Lorne assured him.

Abby quietly moved over closer to Carson asking how her friend was doing, concern clouding her face. In the short time she'd been in Atlantis she'd grown extremely close to the young doctor counting her as a close friend and confidant.

After assuring the Sergeant she'd be fine he ordered everyone out while he finished treating her wounds.

"She can stay," Ronon said nodding to Abby. "She can help … Jennifer would want that," he explained knowing Beckett would understand.

Abby looked to Lorne for permission receiving an affirmative nod before he left for the brig … there'd be a lot of paperwork before Claudia could be transferred to the Daedalus.

Ronon paced outside the curtain waiting for them to finish her treatment. Looking back over the last hour he couldn't believe how worried he'd been … she meant the world to him even if she didn't know it. Once things were settled again on base after the Daedalus leaves and the new recruits are established in their training routines he planned on having another serious talk with her about their future. Maybe he didn't explain himself very well before but he planned on making her his mate no matter what she thought. Bonding, mating, marrying … didn't matter what you called it he was going to spend the rest of his life with her … the sooner the better.

~000~

In the wee hours of the morning before the dawn sparked to life, Jennifer started to stir. Slowly raising her hand to her forehead she moaned softly climbing out of her forced slumber.

The movement brought Sheppard out of the light sleep he'd been enjoying, "Hey Doc … you're in the infirmary. How do you feel?"

"What happened?" she asked, gingerly running her hand over her head wound.

"You were attacked… stun gun," he answered awkwardly. He continued to give her details as they softly talked including some reassuring words that none of this was her fault and he didn't want to hear that she was blaming herself for any of it.

Mulling over his words she couldn't help but wonder if the universe had a grudge against her. She'd prematurely given Rivers the award for 'most beaten up on' this year but maybe she'd rushed to judgment too quickly. Pondering what a tiebreaker would consist of she quietly decided to put it all away and re-visit it at the end of the month.

"You and I seem to have this conversation often … more often than we should anyway. So … you're saying I didn't cause this?" she asked softly.

"No Doc … you worked with her all day and she was just looking for some way to stay on Atlantis … you were convenient and she knew your habits."

After digesting everything the Colonel said she sighed deeply adjusting herself in the bed to see him better, "Colonel … thank you for coming for me on Manara. I don't think I ever thanked you for that. I knew you'd come … I just had to be patient."

"Will you forgive me for leaving you behind?" he asked emotionally. Both of them were near tears but needed to talk about this one last time.

"You didn't leave me behind John … I just got misplaced for a little while," she smiled sadly as a tear spilled over meandering down her cheek. "I miss the old me," she confessed quietly.

"Don't give up … I know she's still in there somewhere," he said adamantly.

John stood up taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "I'll be by in the morning … see how you're doing."

"Thanks Colonel … would you send Ronon in."

John looked at her inquisitively but before he could say anything the big guy walked around the curtain moving to take his chair. Shaking his head slowly he wondered if they'd developed some secret telepathic bond that no one else could sense.

"Hey," he said as he sat down.

"I know you're waiting for me to figure things out and you're keeping away … but would you sit with me for a while … maybe till I fall asleep?"

"I'll always be near Jen … close your eyes," he whispered, leaning over to take her hand.

~000~

After a thorough checkup and with a handful of meds, Jennifer was released to her quarters just before lunch. Without the customary research or busy infirmary work to fill her time she found herself starving and looking through every nook and cranny in her room for something to eat. Walking over to answer her door chime she couldn't help but hope whoever was on the other side had something to eat.

"Good morning sweetie," Abby greeted as the door opened. "Thought we could have lunch together."

"You're a life saver," she sighed turning so the Sergeant could enter the room. "I'm starving … and moving very slowly," she frowned, picking things off the coffee table to accommodate the food trays.

"How are you feeling? You don't look so good."

"Better than I look … sore and my head hurts but I can take something for it as soon as I eat. I still can't figure out how Claudia thought hurting me was a good idea," she pondered. "I worked with her all day and then to have her turn around and stun me doesn't make any sense," she sighed.

"Two words, Psycho – Woman," Abby laughed. "I know she was looking for a husband so maybe she was jealous of you and your "magic" man. I noticed he was right there with you through everything … did you get to spend any time together when you woke up?" she asked hopefully. She had her own crush on the handsome Major Lorne but would never move in on her friend and mess things up even if Jennifer never acted on it.

"Maybe – just for a few minutes before I fell asleep again," she smiled awkwardly. Jen wasn't sure how Abby knew about her and Ronon … probably by the way she acted around him. It was nice to be able to talk out loud about it to someone. "Do you believe in all the old fashioned 'rituals'?"

" …?" she asked, indicating she needed more information.

"I don't know … long courtships, long engagements, marriage, kids … the whole life cycle thingie."

"Wow … you must really like this guy. I'm more of a 'thrill of the hunt' kind of person. I love all the lead up to the first 'steal my breath away' kiss and then the enjoyment of being wrapped in all the 'first time' stuff… holding hands, dances, make-out sessions, special dates … I like to milk that for as long as I can so I guess I'm more of a longer courtship kind of gal. It doesn't happen too often but I love that silent communication from across the room when your eyes meet. Only happened to me once but it was wonderful … we even got engaged," she recollected wistfully.

"What happened?" Jen asked gently.

"He died … killed in action."

"I'm so sorry Abby … that must have been so heartbreaking."

"Yes but I wouldn't have missed it for the world," she said adamantly. "So …what stage are you at?"

"We sort of have the silent communication thing down … I thought we were friends but evidently he feels differently. I suck at this!" she growled.

"What's holding you back? Are you worried about your past?"

"I've let my past sort of shape my future … never really thought anyone would want me after seeing me … you know… I'm not in the best of shape," she added mockingly. "I'm guessing my 'secrets' were pretty much laid bare last night… forgive the pun," she laughed nervously.

"I'll be honest with you … it was hard to see what you've been through. I even turned away at first when I helped Beckett last night but it wasn't because you look grotesque … it was the visions it conjured up of how you got those scars and how no one was there to stop it. I wasn't even in Pegasus when it happed yet I felt guilty. People love you Jennifer for who you are the rest is just perspective," Abby said softly. "Does he know?"

"Yes … he wasn't here either when it happened but I think he feels responsible in some way too. I could get lost in him so easily," she whispered, more to herself than to her friend.

"Sometimes you just have to suck it up and take a chance … take it slow," she suggested.

"That's just it … slow isn't in his vocabulary. I swear, military men are a breed of their own. But then I'm not so good at the whole man/woman thing … I suck at dating and have a worse track record for romance than a twelve year old. What if I can't make him happy?" she confessed.

"Stop thinking with your head … what's it feel like when you're with each other?"

Jennifer closed her eyes thinking about the few times they'd been together and the effect that'd had on her. Taking her head out of the equation and thinking with her heart she realized she was in love with him and now she had to figure out what she was going to do about it … embrace it or run.

"Jen … did you hear me? What's it like when you're together?" she asked again pulling Jennifer back from her revelation.

"Magic"

Abby watched the corners of her mouth turn up slightly and knew this was serious. And secret desires for the situation to be temporary immediately died along with any hope she might have with Evan … her friend was in love with him so she needed to move on.

The women finished their lunch before Jennifer pulled out a bag of peanut M & Ms causing Abby to clap her hands spontaneously.

"Holy cow … these are so good," Abby cried, closing her eyes to savor the experience.

"They're my favorites," Jen confessed, savoring each morsel as long as possible before giving it the first chew.

"I'm obsessed with Snicker bars but I'm not complaining," she added, licking her lips.

Humm, the doctor thought, that little bit of information sealed what she was thinking … maybe it was time to give Evan a gentle shove toward his new recruit.

The women spent another hour together before it was time for Jennifer to take a nap and Abby to get to a training session.

"Would you like me to change your bandage before I go?" Abby offered, knowing what a hassle it'd be to have it changed in the infirmary.

"I'm good for now but I could use a change later tonight if you have time."

"I'll make you a deal … I'll change all your bandages if you come to the Mixer tomorrow night," she proposed.

"Mixer?"

"You know … music and food …men and women … new recruits … welcome to Atlantis … Mixer," she smiled sarcastically.

"Forgot about that. Have you noticed I'm sporting a rather ugly black eye?" she reminded the Marine.

"We'll spin it into a gruesome battle story … 'you should have seen the other guy' sort of thing. You'll be the belle of the ball."

"Abby!" she growled. The woman wouldn't give up … once Jen realized her own discomfort at going out in public had no affect on the woman she threw up her hands in surrender, "Fine … I'll see you later."

"At your service," Abby bowed, heading toward the door. Now the party sounded like it'd be a lot more fun, the Marine thought as she walked down the corridor smiling.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jennifer slept like a log the night before leaving her almost looking forward to the night's festivities. Her and Abby made arrangements to meet at the party so she took her time getting ready.

Taking far too much time on her wardrobe choice she finally decided on a pair of kakis and a sleeveless shirt. The color in the shirt brought out the color in her eyes and complimented the bruises around the knot on her forehead. Looking in the mirror she loved the outfit … made her feel girlie and young. Letting her eyes fall slowly to her shoulders she saw the beginnings of whip marks peeking out from the fabric of her shirt trailing down her arms. Closing her eyes she could hear the crack of the whip, feel the leather strap strike her back and wrap around her body stinging the soft flesh under her arms. Opening her eyes she looked directly in the mirror, "Enough!" It was time to let the past be the past and see what happens.

Walking into the mess hall Jennifer was a bundle of nerves. Stopping just inside the door she found a spot off the beaten path and took the time to appreciate the work that'd gone into transforming the space into a party room complete with dance floor and DJ station. It seemed every decoration team out did their predecessor … this room would be hard to top.

"Excuse me Dr. Keller," Jeff spoke, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Do you have a moment?"

"Good evening Sergeant … of course."

"Ma'am," he began.

"Please call me Jennifer," she insisted, smiling.

"Jennifer … I'm probably leaving on the Daedalus tomorrow but before I go I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for the remarks I've made about you … I was way out of line. I was part of your rescue team and now realize the ordeal you must have suffered on Manara was probably more than any of us could have endured gracefully. Yet you've never once, in the short time I've been here, pulled the sympathy card or asked for special treatment. I'm mortified thinking of the way I treated you when we first met … please forgive me," he asked after finally taking a deep breath.

"Relax Jeff." She said placing her hand on his arm reassuringly. "I appreciate your candor and your change of heart. In hindsight I can see how difficult it was and our personalities didn't help. The things you said in the de-brief hurt but you were right about some of it … a lot of things are changing in my life and for that I thank you."

Jennifer continued her conversation with Sagers but could feel Ronon's eyes on her from somewhere in the room. She was so thankful he'd come but now she was terrified. Forcing her full attention back to the Sergeant she finished up her conversation, "So … are you all packed?" Jennifer asked innocently.

"Yes … got it all done today so I could enjoy a late night here," he grinned.

"I'm really sorry you had to pack and clean your room out… I feel responsible for that so I apologize," she said sincerely.

"It's okay … really, Jennifer, it's not your fault … it is what it is."

"No … it is my fault … I meant to talk to you earlier in the day," she repeated earnestly. "You won't be leaving Atlantis."

"Are you kidding?" he asked incredulously. "Did Colonel Sheppard tell you his decision?"

"Actually … it was my decision to make and I believe once you get your bearings you'll be a valuable asset to the expedition." Taking a step back she started to laugh at his childlike glee … with a tremendous whoop he stepped forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Don't make me regret it … I'd hate to have Ronon give you 'special' training sessions if you mess this all up," she chuckled knowing the big guy probably didn't like the kiss on the cheek as it was. "Now go and enjoy the party."

Jeff grinned and started toward the refreshment table before stopping suddenly and returning to the doctor, " I almost forgot… this is for you, it was a peace token/goodbye gift but now it's more of a "thank you for giving me another chance" offering,"  
he explained handing Jennifer a Snicker bar.

"See … you're learning already how to get in my good graces," she laughed, holding her candy bar like it was precious cargo. "This will go a lot further with the women in Atlantis than all your boyish charms," Jen grinned holding up her chocolate delight.

Ronon couldn't help but glare as he watched the Sergeant get too familiar with his woman. She hadn't said yes … yet … but he knew she would if he had to camp at her door till he wore her down. Tomorrow he planned on talking to her again but tonight he was just glad she was in the same room.

"So … Ronon, how do you like it here on Atlantis," Abby asked trying to get some kind of conversation going. She couldn't have Lorne so she'd set her sights on the next best think. Unfortunately he seemed to be distracted unless this was his usual manner.

"Do you like being on Sheppard's team," she added lamely.

"Sure," he scowled, leaning back against the pillar.

Jennifer spotted him across the room making eye contact immediately. He brought out the best in her and she couldn't help but smile. Seeing him trying to be polite with Abby put a twinkle in her eye … teasing him at the predicament he was in. Had it been anyone other than her friend flirting with him he would have snapped sending her skittering away. Jennifer settled against the wall enjoying the drama going on across the room.

"Ronon … Sergeant," Lorne greeted, joining the conversation. "How's the food?" he asked, nervously. Now that he was in front of Abby he didn't know what to say.

"Good," Ronon answered, glad for the company. He knew the woman was trying to hit on him but didn't know how to make her go away politely. He could see Jennifer snickering at him across the room and planned to make her pay for it.

Abby was running out of ideas. He was really hard to talk to … she was beginning to think he was the strong silent type. Hoping he was uncomfortable with Lorne in the mix too she decided it was time to move him along.

"So … Beyers, are you settling in okay?" Evan asked lamely. He was interested in spending time with her but at the moment she seemed fixed on Ronon … maybe he'd waited too long.

"Major … I think I saw Jennifer come in a few minutes ago … over there by the doorway," she said pointing across the room.

"Ah … thanks," he answered awkwardly. It was a pretty blatant hint so he walked away leaving her in her pursuit of the big guy.

"Hey," Jennifer said smiling.

"Hey yourself," Lorne answered, gently wrapping his arms around her shoulders for a gentle hug. "You look beautiful tonight."

"I'm nervous," she admitted. "So … what do you think of Abby?"

"She's a good soldier," he said, not caring to talk about his recent rejection. "She's trying to score with Ronon," he laughed nodding toward the pair. "So why are you nervous?"

"I'm ready to take a leap of faith … bit scary," she admitted, definitely out of her comfort zone. "So … what do you think of Abby," she asked again wanting something more personal.

"I don't know … like to get to know her better but it seems she's pretty taken with Ronon at the moment."

"That's about to change. Give me a few minutes then come ask her to dance … it may change your whole night," she assured him with a wink.

"What are you up to?"

"I'm about to change my life … wish me luck," she stammered.

Jennifer walked across the room pausing for a moment just behind Abby but still within Ronon's field of vision. Watching him squirm under her friend's constant chatter was painful to watch. Catching his eye she gave him a little smile while mouthing 'I'm sorry'.

Ronon watched Jennifer while still appearing to be listening to Beyers … not an easy thing especially with Jen smiling at him. What was she up to?

"Hey girlfriend," Jennifer announced, rounding on her friend to give her a hug.

"Hey, Jen … I sent Evan your way … did he find you?" she asked giving her a quick wink.

"Yes he did," she answered, placing herself between Ronon and Abby, facing her friend.

"Are you having a good time?" the Marine asked, eager for her friend to make her feelings know to Evan … although she hoped they'd do it outside the party room. She wasn't sure she could take watching the two of them embrace without feeling a bit jealous.

Jennifer took a deep breath, raised herself to look her friend squarely in her face before continuing, "Sorry Abby … not this one," she declared stepping backwards until she felt Ronon's chest, "this one is mine."

Ronon wasn't sure what was expected but he did the only thing that felt natural to him … he folded his arms around her small frame and pulled her closer.

"Well … it's about time!" Evan teased walking up to join the group. The Major moved over to kiss Jennifer on the cheek and slap Ronon on the shoulder before coming to rest beside Abby.

"What … I thought… when you said there was magic I thought you were talking about Evan," Abby stammered in disbelief.

"Seriously? He brings her far more meals than I do," Evan laughed.

"I'm speechless," she sighed.

"Speechless … you Sergeant?" Watching Ronon with his arms around Jennifer only cemented what he'd long suspected … the man was in love. "Congratulations you two … I'm extremely happy for you."

Sheppard walked up grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Bout time … thanks Doc for making him sweat," John laughed.

"But … but Ronon?" Abby stammered.

Jennifer turned in the circle of Ronon's arms to face him, "If you still want me," she whispered for only his ears.

Ronon leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "Always." Lifting her off her feet he kissed her tenderly. "You're mine," he said softly, nuzzling her neck.

Jennifer struggled to compose herself as the graveled tone in his words washed over her leaving uncontrollable shivers running up and down her body. This was the man of her dreams … the one she wanted forever. Only one question remained which she'd ask when the time was right.

"Well, I think our work here is done … Sergeant, may I have this dance," Evan smiled, taking Abby's hand and walking her toward the dance floor.

"I'm happy for you Jennifer, you deserve some joy in your life," Sheppard said, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

Once their friends had left, Ronon led her out onto the balcony for a bit of privacy. Standing at the railing he slipped behind her pulling her tightly into his chest. He loved the way they fit together. He couldn't remember feeling more content or excited at the same time.

Jennifer sighed into the night knowing he was her future. She never thought she'd fall in love after all that'd happened to her but Pegasus proved her wrong.

Ronon slowly turned her around before reaching inside his shirt to pull a delicate chain from his neck. The chain held a stunning ring he'd found on a trading planet after Sheppard had educated him on Earth mating rituals. Taking the jewelry he slipped it over her head, "Colonel Caldwell said he'd perform any ceremony you want when he returns."

"What about Sateda … what do your customs call for?"

"We have chosen each other as life mates … the requirement has been met."

"You mean in your culture we're already married?" she asked, a bit overwhelmed. Jennifer had never been one to dream about a huge wedding or ponder for countless years what her big day should be like. She couldn't think of anything more romantic than what she had right now in this galaxy.

"Yes," he chuckled. "Are you pleased?"

Mustering the courage she asked the only question that kept her from totally yielding to the man that held her, "Are you sure you want me … even with all of this?" she asked, looking down to the scars on her arms, running her hands over memories she'd kept hidden. Her eyes were holding back tears and her breathing had stopped, waiting for his answer.

"I plan on kissing every one of those scars before the night is over, he declared seductively, "and every night after that."

Letting the tears fall she was so overcome with relief and joy that a small sob escaped before she could gain enough control to answer. Feeling him pull her closer she melted into his arms in total surrender. No more would she walk through the difficult times alone. Never again would she be expected to handle things on her own. She was home.

Composing herself, she wiped her eyes and took a steadying breath before answering, "Well then … the requirement has been met," she announced, pulling the ring off the chain and placing it on her finger. "On Earth there is a custom to seal the ceremony with kissing the bride…" before she could utter another word he leaned down and rightfully claimed what belonged to him with a kiss she would always remember as the toe-curling standard for all kisses.

Life was good.

* * *

A big thank you to all of you who read and reviewed … all your comments were very encouraging.


End file.
